


Daddy!AU Series

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: B.A.P, EXO, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: This is all about the daddy!au series. It's all reactions in the same universe. More information about the ocs can be found on my tumblr page @/squirrelly831!





	1. Family List

## B.A.P

**Yongguk and Stephanie {Nickname Stephie} [only child]**

  * Catherine (daughter)



**Himchan and Miranda [2 kids]**

  * Seungwon (son; older by 3 years)
  * Eunhae (daughter; youngest)



**Daehyun and Amber[3 kids]**

  * Kwangmin (son; oldest by 6 years)
  * Joy (daughter; middle child; older by 2 years)
  * Haru (daughter; youngest)



**Youngjae and Allison {Nickname Allie} [2 kids]**

  * Hayeong (daughter; oldest by 2 years)
  * Jaewon (son; youngest)



**Jongup and Maddy {Real name Madelyn} [2 kids]**

  * Hana (daughter; oldest twin)
  * Dana (daughter; youngest twin)



**Junhong and Kiara [4 kids]**

  * Grace (daughter; oldest by 7 years)
  * Matthew (son; second born; older by 3 years)
  * Andrew [son; oldest twin] 
  * Aaron [son; youngest twin; youngest]



## BTS

**Seokjin and Naeun [Only child]**

  * Kyungmin (daughter) 



**Yoongi and Katelyn [2 kids]**

  * Eunmi (daughter; 4 years older) 
  * Junho (son; youngest)



**Hoseok and Elfie [3 kids]**

  * Yohan (son; oldest by 5 years)
  * Liam (son; middle child; older by 3 years)
  * Hyeji (daughter; youngest)



**Namjoon and Sierra [2 kids]**

  * Shion (son; oldest by 3 years)
  * Dabin (son; youngest)



**Jimin and **Daeun** [2 kids]**

  * Nari (daughter; oldest by 4 years) 
  * Yeona (daughter; youngest)



**Taehyung and **Naomi** [4 kids]**

  * Seongho (son; oldest twin; oldest by 7 years)
  * Yeongho (son; youngest twin; oldest by 7 years)
  * Taehee (son, third child; 3 years older)
  * Minhee (daughter, youngest) 



**Jungkook and Mia [3 kids]**

  * Haneul (son; oldest by 4 years)
  * Suah (daughter; middle child; older by a year and a half)
  * Yeseul (daughter; youngest)



## EXO

**Minseok and Maisie [3 kids]**

  * Cassandra (step-daughter; oldest by 6 years)
  * Hwayoung (daughter; oldest by 2 years)
  * Mihwa (daughter; youngest)



**Junmyeon and Jennifer [3 kids]**

  * Riley (son; oldest by 6 years)
  * Jiyeon (daughter; middle child; older by 1 year)
  * Siyeon (daughter; youngest)



**Yixing and Jiāng Yìng Yuè**

  * Jùn Lì (son; oldest by 2 and a half years) 
  * Fēng Mián (daughter; youngest)



**Baekhyun and Mieun [3 kids]**

  * Mikyung (adopted daughter; oldest by 6 years)
  * Kyungjae (adopter son; older by 5 years)
  * Yikyung (daughter; youngest)



**Chanyeol and Leilani [3 kids]**

  * Nalani (step-daughter; oldest by 10 years)
  * Dayoung (daughter; older by 3 years)
  * Joohyun (son; youngest)



**Kyungsoo and Yihyun [2 kids]**

  * Jaejin (son; older by 3 years)
  * Eunji (daughter; youngest)



**Jongin and Maya [2 kids]**

  * Jaehee (son; oldest by 3 years)
  * Heejoon (son; youngest)



**Sehun and Dasom [3 kids]**

  * Mirae (daughter; oldest twin; older by 3 years)
  * Minjoon (son; youngest twin; older by 3 years)
  * Narae (daughter; youngest)



## Got7

 **Mark and** **Marcie [Only child]**

  * Tyler (son)



**Jaebum and Yuna [2 kids]**

  * Taemin (son; older by 2 years)
  * Jessie (daughter; youngest)



**Jackson and Monica [3 kids]**

  * Daniella (daughter; oldest by 4 years)
  * Shawn (son; middle child; older by 2 and a half years)
  * Jayden (son; youngest)



**Jinyoung and Misun [Only child]**

  * Seoyoung (son)



**Youngjae and Mija [2 kids]**

  * Sunhee (daughter; older by 3 and a half years)
  * Sungwon (son; youngest)



**BamBam and Charity [2 kids]**

  * Klahan (son; older 3 years)
  * Malai (daughter; youngest)



**Yugyeom and Yejin [2 kids]**

  * Seomin (son; oldest twin)
  * Somang (daughter; youngest twin)



## Monsta X

**Hyunwoo and Melly [Only child]**

  * Minsoo (son)



**Hoseok and Alisha [2 kids]**

  * Jinhee (daughter; 4 and a half years older)
  * Dahae (daughter; youngest)



**Minhyuk and Bailey [3 kids]**

  * Hyeonseo (daughter oldest by 5 years) 
  * Woori (daughter; middle child; 2 years older)
  * Younghwa (son; youngest)



**Kihyun and Phoebe [Only child]**

  * Hayoon (daughter)



**Hyungwon and Amanda [2 kids]**

  * Seojun (son; oldest twin) 
  * Minjun (son; youngest twin)



**Jooheon and Jackie**

  * Jiae (daughter; older by 6 years) 
  * Youngjoo (son; youngest)



**Changkyun and McKenzie (2 kids)**

  * Minkyun (son; 3 years older)
  * Junkyun (son; youngest)



##  **VIXX**

**Hakyeon and Sojin [2 kids]**

  * Youngmin (son; older by 3 years)
  * Jisoo (son; youngest)



**Taekwoon and Imani [3 kids]**

  * David (step-son; older by 8 years)
  * Hyunwoo (son; oldest twin) 
  * Jiwoo (daughter; youngest twin)



**Jaehwan and Jasmine [3 kids]**

  * Addilyn (daughter; oldest by 5 years)
  * Jason (son; older by 3 years)
  * Noah (son; youngest)



**Wonshik and Deja [2 kids]**

  * Jinae (daughter; older by a year)
  * Jimin (son; youngest)



**Hongbin and Hyemin [2 kids]**

  *  Mina (daughter; older by 4 years) 
  * Joon (son; youngest)



**Sanghyuk and Chaeyeon [Only child]**

  * Hyeonjun (son)




	2. VIXX Proposal

**Hakyeon**

Hakyeon was a nervous wreck as he talked to his members on how he could go about proposing to his girlfriend, Sojin. Some of them said to do something breath-taking and worthwhile. Others said something intimate and just the two of them.

Hakyeon decided to go for a mix of the two to surprise her. Or at least that’s what he  _hoped_ would happen. However, his nervousness ruined it all. Hakyeon reserved the same restaurant he took Sojin on their first anniversary together. He planned to propose on their fourth anniversary.

Sojin suspected it was going to be a proposal. Hakyeon didn’t make it hard to figure out. He was nervous, played with her ring finger, and was constantly on the phone checking on things. For her, it was obvious what was going on.

 

When the night arrived, Hakyeon escorted her into the restaurant and the two carried on and celebrated their anniversary. The entire time, Hakyeon would reach into his pocket again and again to check if the ring was there. He planned to propose after the meal and before dessert, but he clammed up. His nerves were relentless and he couldn’t bring himself to propose.

 

Disappointed, the two turned in to their hotel for the night. Sojin had gone to take a shower as Hakyeon paced the room. He was dressed in one of his light white sweaters as he had already showered. His eyes continued to focus from the ring to the wall. He didn’t want the night to end like this. Not after all the time he planned.

After changing into her pajamas, Sojin walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her wet hair. “Hey babe, I kind of want so–” Her jaw dropped when she saw Hakyeon kneeling on the ground with fake white flowers from the vase. “What’s going on?”

He flashed her an awkward smile as he held out the flowers, “I love you and I meant to make this more memorable, but I got cold feet.” His eyes lingered on hers and she could see him waver. “We’ve been together for four incredible years and I can’t see myself with anyone as supportive and loving as you. I wish that I could come up with the words that could illustrate how much I care for you. Love is not enough to show you how much you mean to me. I love you more than you could ever know. So Seung Sojin, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Sojin sniffled as she wiped the stray tears, “What the heck…” She cried. “I thought you weren’t going to ask me and then you go doing this–and I look like shit.”

Hakyeon stood as he put the flowers on the table and exchanged them for the ring box. “You could never look like shit to me.” He opened the ring box and with his free hand he wiped her cheek. “Will you marry me?” He asked softer than the first time. Another cry left her lips as she frantically nodded in reply. Hakyeon grinned as he took out the ring and slid it on her finger. “Perfect fit.” He kissed the ring and looked down at her.

“I feel like Cinderella” she weakly laughed. “Just a ring instead of a shoe.”

“You’re my Cinderella. You’re the only one who could match with me.” He replied before he took her face in his hands and planted a loving kiss on her lips.  

 

**Taekwoon**

Proposing to his girlfriend, Imani, of two years sounded easier than Taekwoon knew it would be. Trying to let himself into her life was hard enough. Imani  was a single mom who was burned by her ex and when Taekwoon entered the picture she wanted nothing to do with men or dating. However, Taekwoon wormed his way near her and her son, David.

David looked up to Taekwoon as a father figure as his real dad wiped his hands clean of David and Imani. Taekwoon loved that David looked up to him and made sure to be a good father figure to him. 

Imani  loved watching her two boys in her life get along so well, but the idea of a commitment scared her. Taekwoon had been nothing but loving and patient with her. He stuck around when she lost her confidence as a mother and he helped rebuild her. He was there when she overwhelmed herself to the point she broke and he worked with her to lessen the stress. He took an active part to calm her when she blew in anger. Taekwoon had see all her bad sides, but he also been there for all her good sides. Iman couldn’t believe a perfect man like him would stick around with a simple single mom like her.  

 

When Taekwoon first told his members about his plans to propose to Iman, they were ecstatic and they came up with cute ways to proposal. However, Taekwoon shut them down. He was thankful for the support, but he didn’t want to make the proposal a big deal and he knew Imani  wouldn’t like the idea of being overwhelmed with something like a proposal.

His plan was to propose casually while at Imani’s home. He held David’s sleeping self in his arms as Imani was on the couch scrolling through her Snapchat. “Hey Imani?” She hummed out a reply not looking from her screen. “What do you think about marrying me?” Imani’s phone slipped out of her phones and in her lap as she sat in shock. Taekwoon’s heart sped up when he watched her react. “Of course, if you aren’t rea–”

“I’d like that” Imani cut him off. Taekwoon looked at her as if she spoke a language he didn’t know. She gave him a soft smile. “I’m surprised you’d want to marry someone like me is all…”

“You mean an angel?” Imani laughed as she stood up and approached Taekwoon. He leaned down and pecked her lips. He broke the kiss as not to wake up David, “Let me go put him in bed real fast.” 

He walked out of the room and Imani couldn’t help the light laugh that left her lips. She ran her hand through her hair in disbelief. Had she really just said yes to him? Was that his proposal? Or was it a suggestion? Would David take his last name? What if it wasn’t a real proposal? What if he went and did it in public? The questions began to pile in her head.

Taekwoon returned and noticed how overwhelmed Imani looked. Her brow creased as she rubbed her nose, a sign of her frustrations. He approached her and pulled her into his arms. “Relax, okay?” He ran his hand through her hair. He pulled back to slip the engagement ring on her finger. “I won’t try to do something crazy in means of proposing. That’s all you get.” He kissed the ring and looked into her eyes, “This ring is a promise. It’s my promise to you that I won’t rest until you understand how much I love you. “

Imani’s face relaxed as she stared at the ring that glistened in the light. Her eyes blurred as she stared down at the ring before looking up at Taekwoon. “You’re perfect” she whispered as she threw her arms around him. 

Taekwoon chuckled as he held her tightly and his head nuzzled on the side of her neck. He wanted to say she was perfect, but he was too wrapped up in the idea of making her his wife and David his son to reply.

 

 **Jaehwan**  

Jaehwan was one of those people that was too spontaneous for his girlfriend, Jasmine, to deal with some days. She thought after two and a half years together, she would be able to crack the code that made Jaehwan… well Jaehwan. Due to her being one of the only people who could handle and love his extra self, the members often voiced how the two should marry. Jasmine was the best thing to happen in Jaehwan’s life. She accepted him full-heartedly.

Jaehwan knew Jasmine was his soul mate. He told her since day one that he could only see himself with her. Of course, at that time, Jasmine only thought he was just being dramatic and trying to get her attention. Not that he failed in that sense. 

 

One day, while heading home from a date with Jaehwan, Jasmine noticed how quiet he got as they approached her apartment. “What’s up with you?” She nudged him with her shoulder not breaking their intertwined hands as she did. 

Jaehwan looked at her with nervous eyes. He chewed on his lip before he pulled her to a stop just a few feet from her complex. “You’d say yes to me if I asked you to marry me, yea?” His free hand went up to his head as he played with his hair.

Her head tilted to the side as she gave him a questioning glance, “Of course? We’ve talked about this before?”

He instantly fell to his knees, “Then will you marry me? I’ll feed you–well kind of… you’re a better cook than me, BUT—but… I can buy you a puppy– you know if you want a puppy. I know some people. I’ll even give you my voodoo doll so if I hurt you, you can get me back.”

Jasmine couldn’t help but laugh at how panicky he was and she took his hands. “Relax” she pulled him off the ground. “Of course I’ll marry you. I am expecting a puppy now too.” 

Jaehwan let out a relieved sigh, “Now, I just need to buy you a ring.”

Her eyebrow rose, “Who proposes to someone without having a ring?”

“Shut up” he blushed. “I was nervous.” She laughed harder as she took him inside her apartment to spend the night together.

 

Jaehwan’s spontaneous ways showed again a year later. He didn’t like his first proposal and he wanted a do over, so he planned for something more public. Jaehwan already knew Jasmine would say yes as they were already engaged. With the help of the other members, they played and choreographed a dance for the big event. 

 

The day of the proposal was the same day as VIXX’s concert. Jasmine was in the front cheering and fan chanting with the fans around her as she danced to their music. Unexpectedly, a guard approached her and asked her to follow him midway into the concert. Confused, she followed backstage where she was approached by Jaehwan’s makeup artist and stylist. “What’s going on?” The two giggled as they said nothing and ushered her to a dressing room to get her ready. 

Jasmine couldn’t believe how good they made her look. She held the sides of the flowing dress and twirled side to side in it, “Wow… I look–”

“Like a princess.” She twirled to see Jaehwan in a suit. He looked over her lovingly and couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. He approached her and knelt, “Princess Jasmine, if you will please allow me a dance?”

Jasmine gave him a curious look as she placed her hand in his, “I don’t know what you’re planning, but okay.” Jaehwan took her left hand and slipped off her ring. He slipped it in his pocket as he intertwined his fingers with hers and led her out. Jasmine’s eyes widened as she realized he was taking her on stage. She froze as she didn’t understand what was going on. 

He gave her a knowing look, “Trust me.” He took her on stage where the other five were dressed in suits as well. He led her to a chair and sat her down. He kissed her hand and earned a loud cheer from the fans before the lights morphed. The screen behind them changed to a beautiful spring day as Jaehwan got into position with the others and  _Love, La La La_ played. 

As they all danced about, Jaehwan approached her and pulled her from the chair and twirled her. His eyes communicated his unspoken words  _follow my lead._ She had danced on several occasions with Jaehwan, so it wasn’t hard to follow him. Jasmine forgot everything around them. She only heard their, more so Jaehwan’s, lines as he sang. The fans… the other members… their location all blurred from her mind as she danced with the love of her life. 

As the song came to an end, Jaehwan spun her once more as Hakyeon handed him a bouquet of roses and lilies. The others used their hands to silence the fans as a spotlight shined on Jaehwan and Jasmine. He handed her the bouquet and a tear slipped down her cheek. “Why are you crying? I haven’t even said anything yet.” He teased. His teasing smile fell as he adjusted his mic in his ear. He gave a more serious look as he looked at Jasmine, “Three and a half years ago when you ran into me and spilled your ice cold coffee on me, I told you that you were my soulmate. You blew it off and focused on the stains rather than the drop dead gorgeous man in front of you.” A laugh sounded from the crowd. “True to my word, you were my soulmate. You  _are_ my soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you as my wife.” He got down on his knee and Jasmine cupped her hands and the flower stems to her mouth as she cried harder. “ Jasmine Marie Brayson, I know I asked you this a year ago, but will you marry me.” He pulled out the engagement ring from his pocket.

Jasmine tried to catch her breath as she let out a weak laugh and sniffled, “Yes, I’d love to.” Jaehwan grinned up at her as he slid the ring on her finger and the fans screamed and clapped. He stood and held her close, “I love you” she whispered, though it echoed in the stadium due to his mic.

“I love you more…” He replied and kissed her. 

 

**Wonshik**

Wonshik could do a lot of things, but trying to plan the perfect way to propose to his girlfriend, Deja, was not one of those things. He recruited the members of VIXX to help him plan and execute the perfect proposal. Each member was given a task and Wonshik’s was to go ring hunting with Deja’s best friend and his band member, Hongbin. He was also in charge of the song writing and composing just for him to play the day of the proposal.

As the day approached, Wonshik felt a gnawing fear begin to surface. What is Deja said no? What if she gets scared of the sudden proposal and breaks it off and his heart along with it? What if she realizes she deserved better than he could ever offer? It was ultimately a heart-to-heart with Hakyeon and Hongbin that eventually helped his bound nerves relax.

 

It was the big day and Wonshik spent it out and about with Deja. He took her to spots where they first met, where he first asked her out, to the time he chased after her after an argument, and more. They reminisced, their intertwined finger never once parting as they walked the areas. He lead her through Seoul as the day carried on as if they were just on another date. 

That evening, they went home to dress up in formal attire. When Wonshik saw Deja begin down the stairs of their shared home, he couldn’t stop staring. 

Her dress, hand picked by Hakyeon and Jaehwan, fit her like a glove. Deja did up her hair in an intricate bun. She wore the diamond earrings and necklace that Hyuk picked out for her that would match her engagement ring. She grew nervous under his gaze and she shifted in her spot, “Is it not good?”

Wonshik shook his head, “No… You look phenomenal. I forgot how to breathe for a second there.” 

She flashed him one of her bright smiles as she reached up to brush her imaginary hair back, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Wonshik held out his arm and she looped hers with his as he led her out to the car. Taekwoon was in charge of the driving as Wonshik didn’t want anything to be ruined for this night.

 

At the restaurant, the two clicked drinks, “Do you like this place?”

Deja took a sip of her wine, “It’s beautiful here.” She looked around, “I’ve never been somewhere this fancy. I feel so out of place.”

“Your beauty outshines this place any day” he complimented and earned a blush from her. 

Deja let out a breath, “What on earth did I do to deserve such amazing treatment? I feel like a queen.” She let out a low giggle.

“You’re my queen. You only deserve the best.”

Deja stared at him, “You always had such a way with words.” 

He reached over and took her hand in her, “Only when it comes to you.” The music that played in the background changed, the volume was louder than the previous song, and the people around them fell quiet as they looked around curiously. “ Deja, you know I love everything about you.”

“I know… Otherwise I’d definitely have to question what we’ve been doing these last several years together” she smiled. Her ears perked when Wonshik’s voice played over the speakers. She knew his rap anywhere even when it sounded as smooth and emotional as the song, “What song is this? I’ve never heard it…” She was surprised. Deja was pretty well informed with  _all_ of Wonshik’s songs.

Wonshik chuckled, “It’s new. It’s called  _The Proposal_.” Her lipped parted slightly as she mouthed  _oh_  not thinking a thing of it. “We’ve been through a lot in four years and I couldn’t ask for a better half than you. I always worry you’ll find better and leave me. Or you’ll get sick of waiting around for me” Deja frowned at his word and was about to protest, but he shook his head. “Maybe there is someone better for you than me. Even if that were the case, I would fight for you to prove just how much we belong together.”

Deja didn’t understand where he was getting at until she watched him pull out a ring box from his suit pocket. “Wonshik…” 

Wonshik moved off his chair and knelt beside Deja. He opened the box and she let out a gasped when she saw the beautiful ring, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes…” She replied breathlessly, “Is that even a real question?” She sniffled. She watched Wonshik slip the ring on her finger. Deja jumped from her seat just as Wonshik stood and hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you more, my queen.” The song continued to play in the background as the guests around them applauded them. She pulled away and Wonshik wiped her tears, “You gotta stop crying soon or your make up will get messed up. We haven’t even had desert.”

She let out a sniffled laugh, “Who’s fault do you think it is that I’m like this.” He pressed his lips to her in a loving kiss uncaring of all those who watched.

 

**Hongbin**

Hongbin bought the engagement ring, but he had no plans when he would propose to her. He knew it would be sometime soon, so he kept it hidden in his nightstand in their shared home. He didn’t want to do something too crazy as it was something that his girlfriend, Hyemin, had talked about. They had discussed marriage and ideal proposals where it came up that Hyemin wanted something lax. She didn’t want something public or over and above. 

 

He was home back from tour. He was relaxing in the living room with Hyemin after she made them breakfast. She was in his arms and he combed his fingers through her hair. “Hey love?” She looked back at him with her hands curled around her coffee mug. “You want to head out to the park or something? Just to get out of the house for a bit?”

Hyemin smiled into the coffee before she pulled it back, “Can I wear one of your shirts?” 

He took the mug from her hands and pecked her lips, “Wear whatever you like. Minus the things I need to clean.” When he broke the quick kiss, she gave him another quick kiss and got up. “Can you get my wallet?” He called out to her. He hadn’t planned to change out of the sweats and sweater, so he hung around in the living room.

“Sure!” She rummaged through his dresser and his side of the closet to find a pair of sweats and a sweater. After she got changed, she looked for his wallet. She didn’t see it on his nightstand, so she opened the drawer where she found his walled and the ring box. Hyemin took out the wallet and the ring box curiously. “Hey babe?”

“Yea?”

She walked in with the ring box in her hand, “What’s this for?”

He laughed as he waved her over as he figured he might as well just get the proposal over with. Hongbin pulled Hyemin on his lap as he hugged her and took the ring box. “I was planning to eventually ask you to marry me. Guess now is the perfect time, huh?” Hyemin stared down at the ring box speechless as he opened the ring box and took out the ring. “Will you marry me?” He whispered in her ear.

She smiled widely as she nodded and she watched him slip the ring on her finger, “I love you, Hongbin.”

Hongbin kissed her temple and took her chin in his fingers. He turned her head and gave her a kiss, “I love you too.”

Hyemin got up nearly jumping in her spot, “Now,  _fiance,_ let’s go for a walk!”

Hongbin grinned and stood up. “Let’s go” he intertwined his fingers with hers and lead her out after they slipped on their shoes. Even during the walk, Hyemin’s  eyes were trained on her engagement ring which only made Hongbin smile more.

**Sanghyuk**

Hyuk and Chaeyeon went public three years into their five year relationship. It wasn’t abnormal for many of his interviews to stray to Chaeyeon and their relationship. Many by the fourth year focused on them settling and getting married which Hyuk openly expressed his desire to eventually marry Chaeyeon. By year five, he felt more motivated than ever to marry Chaeyeon. She was the only one he wanted to be with, the only one he needed to be with. Since the fans knew about her, he wanted to make it public, but also leave it more intimate as he knew Chaeyeon would freeze on the spot with all the attention on her. 

He was graced by lady luck as he was offered an interview on a radio station and he refused to pass it up. It was a perfect plan. He could propose in a public setting, still maintain an intimate surrounding, and get a fiancee out of it without having to do a lot of setting up.

 

Chaeyeon was with the techs and Hakyeon, who insisted on accompanying them to the studio, while the host and Hyuk sat beside each other. Hyuk answered many questions before the music cut in and the host told him about the second round of questions… the questions solely focused on his relationship with Chaeyeon. His eyes fluttered up and looked through the glass at Chaeyeon who was wide eyed in wonder as the techs explained the equipment. Hyuk watched her lovingly as he let out a soft chuckle and he shook his head. He looked at Hakyeon, he gave Hyuk a thumbs up, and flashed the ring box before he stashed it back in his pocket.

Hyuk was nearing the end of the questioning when the host asked the last question, “Our final question for you Hyuk… The fans want to know, when are you tying the knot?”

Hyuk shrugged, “I’m not sure. I have to propose first.” 

The two laughed, “Do you have a plan? Will you plan something special?”

“I would do something over the top, but Chaeyeon has never been one to be the center of attention” he looked up at Chaeyeon who formed her hands into a heart near her chest. He smiled, “But, I do have a plan and she’ll already know it’s coming.”

“Oh how so?”

“There is only one song from my group that she loves called  _Heaven_. I plan to play it so she knows I’m going to ask her to marry me” the host cooed. “She hates surprises, so I have to make sure I plan it out perfectly. I can’t startle her too much, you know?” Chaeyeon rolled her eyes at his words.

The host clapped his hands together, “Is there a song you want to play for the fans before you leave, Hyuk?”

Hyuk nodded as he looked for the track on the computer, “Yea, this one. Hope you guys enjoy it!” The DJ chuckled when he saw the track and he played it.

 

Before the song played, Hakyeon held out the ring box to Chaeyeon and she took it hesitantly. Then seconds later, Hakyeon pulled out his phone and stepped back to record. She looked around in confusion as the techs ushered her to open it. The song Hyuk spoke of,  _Heaven_ , echoed in the studio. Her eyes blurred as she pressed her knuckles under her nose. 

Hyuk walked up to her and took the box from her hands, “You haven’t even opened it and you’re already crying.” He flipped the lid to show a glistening ring. “Making you happy has brought me more joy than I thought possible. I want to spend the rest of my life bringing a smile to your face. Choi Chaeyeon, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?” 

“Yes… YES! Of course!” She cried. He laughed at her three answers and slipped the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around him, “I love you, Sanghyuk.”

His hands tightened around her back, “I love you, Chaeyeon.”


	3. BTS Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long. I'm sorry. Most of the proposal messages in the members have been taken by various proposal idea sites. Yoongi’s journal entries are my own ideas. Minus a part. Namjoon's proposal message is my own words.

**Seokjin**

Naeun woke in bed alone on a Saturday morning. She turned over to see Seokjin’s side of the bed made and she reached over to the empty bed side. She pouted not liking to wake up alone in the morning when they were both off. She yawned as she sat up and noticed a sticky note on her night stand.  _Sorry! I had a last minute call in. First anniversary tonight at 7._

Naeun put the not back on her nightstand as she thought back to their first anniversary. Was it Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul? Or The Lounge? She went to the restroom and got ready for the day. In the restroom laid two sticky notes.  _Never forget how much I love you -Jinnie Your smile makes my heart skip beats. Smile more!_  She brushed her teeth and grinned at the two notes before attaching them together and putting them in her room.

She headed into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee with her phone in hand to call Sojin. She reached for her cup when she saw a sticky note on it.  _I love you more than a BIG cup of COFFEE! Good morning love! I love you!_

Naeun grinned as she got her coffee and called Sojin to come over and help her decide what to wear for the evening. Naeun went to the living room and grabbed her book where she saw a pick sticky note stuck out where her bookmark was at. “Really?” She laughed as she opened the book and plucked the note.  _I feel like I can conquer the world with one hand hand and you holding the other._ “Aww…” She stared at the sticky note. This one was by her favorite. 

The doorbell sounded and moments later, Sojin entered the apartment, “Sorry! Forgot I had a key.” Sojin flashed a peace sign as she entered the living room. “So what’s up? You got a date.”

“Yea” Naeun closed her book, but kept the sticky note in her hand. “I don’t remember… Was my anniversary at The Lounge or Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul?” 

Sojin laughed, “He told me you’d forget. Here’s a hint!” She held out a sticky note.

“Not you too! What is with all the sticky notes today?” She took the note and read it.  _In French you don’t say I miss you. You say tu me manques which means, you are missing from me._ “What the heck? What he is planning?” 

“So do you remember?” She smirked.

Naeun gave her a confused look before looking back at the sticky. A light bulb went off in her head and she snapped her fingers, “French! So Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul!” 

Sojin nodded, “Good. Come on, we got a long day ahead of us!” 

 

That day, Sojin took Naeun everywhere. To a boutique where she “coincidentally” ran into Jimin and Daeun on a date. She was handed a sticky from them. To get her makeup, hair, and nails done when Namjoon and Sierra “happened” to be walking passed and she was given another sticky note. This continued when they went to the cafe to see Katelyn and Yoongi, to the diner for lunch where Jungkook and Mia waited, and then the park where Elfie and Hoseok were relaxing. Each time was another sticky note that had another cute quote expressing his love to her. 

 

By the evening, Naeun was excited to see Seokjin. She hadn’t been able to contact him all day as Sojin took her phone. Naeun racked her brain to try to figure out what was going on. Was it an anniversary she missed? A birthday? A spontaneous date he decided to do? She stared at herself in the mirror as she looked at the new dress she bought for the evening. It was a red off the shoulders long evening dress. The top border was an elegant lace design. Her hair was done up in a large high chignon bun with two large strand like bide bangs cascading down the side of her face. She wore her red earrings and a gold chain with a heart shaped pendant. With her clutch in she headed out the house to the restaurant. 

When she entered the restaurant she told the hostess Seokjin’s name for the reservation. The hostess smiled as she handed her a sticky note. Naeun laughed as she took the note and scanned it.  _If I did anything right in my life it was the moment I gave my heart to you._

“This way, ma’am.” Naeun followed her to a secluded area where Seokjin and her sat on their first anniversary.

Seokjin was fixing his hair when he spotted Naeun. His hand froze at his hair as his head straightened as he locked eyes with her. He got out of his chair and pulled out her chair. “You look gorgeous” he whispered in her ear before helping her to her seat. He took his seat after he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “Can you give me directions to your heart? I’ve seemed to have lost myself in your eyes.” Naeun let out a giggle as she looked back at her boyfriend. He took her breath away with his suit. His smile grew, “When I see in your eyes, I get a very peaceful feeling. With you, everything seems beautiful.” 

“Oppa…” She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down at the menu. “I think I want this” she pointed at the picture of the sliced duck meat topped with other things. Seokjin looked at the picture and chuckled lowly. “What?” Her smile fell, “What’s so funny?”

His dark eyes flicked to hers, “You got that same thing the first time we came her too.” 

“No way. How would you remember that?” She scoffed in disbelief as a smile found her lips. His eyebrow rose as he pulled out his phone and searched through his photos until he found the one he needed. He handed her his phone and she looked from the image on the phone to the menu. “You seriously went through 4 years worth of pictures to prove your point?” She let out an exasperated sigh as she handed him back the phone.

“Earlier yes” he had a teasing expression on his face. “I just had a feeling you would order it and I needed to have evidence.” He pocketed his phone just as the waiter came to take their orders. “How did you like the sticky notes?”

Naeun played with one of the strands of her hair as she took a swig of her wine, “I loved them. They were beautiful. Though I don’t know what I did to deserve the princess treatment.”

Seokjin nodded, “My princess deserves the best. Can’t I just treat the woman I love? I wanted to spoil you today.”

“Consider me spoiled” she chuckled. “It was all so beautiful. I loved it all.”

He took his wine glass to his lips and took a drink from it as he thought that the best had yet to come. 

When the dinner plates came out, the two talked about the past and shared stories the other vaguely remembered. Seokjin fed Naeun a couple of bites of food as he had done on their first anniversary minus the wine spill. 

 

After dinner, he escorted her out to his car and drove them to Banpo Bridge. Another part of the leg of their first anniversary. They walked hand and hand in Banpo Hangang Park. 

“It’s always so beautiful out here” Naeun sighed as she looked over at the Banpo Bridge that was minutes from waking and spitting out water under the rainbow lights.

“With you, everything seems more beautiful.” Seokjin whispered. Naeun looked back at him and pecked his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her attention from the bare bridge. His eyes darkened as he met her gaze. “You make my life wonderful and worth living. I want to give you all the happiness you deserve. I want to be there to share all of life’s moments with you.”

Naeun’s eyes watered as she listened to Seokjin. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she sniffled. “Wha–” 

Her words died in her throat as Seokjin knelt before her just as the bridge came to life. The music off in the distance the rainbow lights lit up the water that sprouted out. “I can’t fix your problems, but I promise you will never fight them alone. I give you my heart and my word that I’ll never let you walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms be your home. I’m selfish. Idon’t want you to just as my princess anymore. Will you, Naeun, do me the honor of becoming my queen?”  

Naeun’s tears wouldn’t stop as she watched him pull out the ring box and open it to reveal the engagement ring. She nodded before her brain could process the words to her mouth. “Yes… Yes!” 

Seokjin grinned as he got on his feet and kissed her. Neither of them cared about the audience who noticed who he was or what was going on. He slid the ring on her finger not breaking the kiss as his fingers sought hers. 

 

**Yoongi**

Katelyn twisted under the satin sheets and comforter and let out a low grown. Her curly red hair fell in her face tickling her nose. She let out an annoyed grunt as she pushed her hair from her face and her eyes pulled apart to be greeted by the sunlight. “Yoongi… Can you close the blinds?” She mumbled as she buried her head into her pillow. It was too early for her. She pulled the comforter tighter around her naked body as she wanted to just sleep a little more. She didn’t hear her boyfriend grunt or complain like he typically did when she woke him up, so she peeked over her pillow to see Yoongi wasn’t in bed. “Yoongi?” She called for him now more alert. The covers fell to her legs as she sat up and looked around the room. 

She crawled out of bed, threw on a satin robe, slipped on her slipper, and headed to the next room, the living room, and he wasn’t there. However, she noticed two journals on top of one another with her name written on a paper in Yoongi’s handwriting. Katelyn walked over the the items and looked at the paper with her name.  _Have fun reading._

She put the paper down and grabbed the two journals. “Coffee…” She nodded as she put the journals on the couch and went to make her a cup of coffee. With her coffee in hand, she returned to the couch and grabbed the first journal. 

_20XX.05.25_

_I’m only doing this because Namjoon swear it will help me focus on my music. Though, I got my doubts._

_Yesterday, marked the anniversary of Katelyn and my relationship. Together a year and it feels like it was a mere few months. The idea of falling for a girl like her is insane, but here we are… I finally told her I love her and what does she say? I make her wait an ENTIRE year and all she says is–_

“Took ya long enough” she laughed as she spoke the words of that night. She read through the rest of the short journal entry and flipped through a few more before stopping again.

_20XX.03.13_

_I fucked up. I feel like I’ve really gone and lost her because of my behavior. You should have seen the look she gave me when I called her an annoyance and a bitch. Fuck. Why did I say that? Even if I was pissed about work, I still–Did I lose her? If I text her would I get a blocked message? Will my things at her place be outside her door? I tell her to open up and communicate. We’ve fought about that so much and here I am doing shit like this. Right before white day too. Fuck my heart feels like it’s being ripped apart. I can’t get her face out of my head. And I leave for tour in 3 days. What’ll become of us? I can’t lose her. She’s my fucking muse._

Katelyn’s eyes blurred as she recalled the argument. She had been prepared to end it that night. How upset she was as he took his anger out on her. She remembered how she found him outside her door the next day asleep too afraid to ring the doorbell. How tearful and ashamed he was for acting the way he did. How they came apart in each other’s arms as she forgave him. Katelyn sniffled as she wiped her eyes. 

She finished reading the first journal just as 10 hit. She got up and made another cup of coffee before she dug into the next journal. She went out on the balcony and cracked open the journal. More entries littered the page along with more inserts of lyrics he began to write about her. She smiled at the memories like the flour fight in the kitchen or silently shed a tear at something sad like her gramps dying. Katelyn reached the end of the journal and went to shut it, but was a paper taped to the back cover behind the last paper. 

_Katelyn,_

_If you’re reading this, you’ve just read some of the most important days in my life that I’ve spent with you. Even the bad days are important because we grew and learned how to be better._

_I brought you to the Bahamas for two reasons, I didn’t lie when I said we needed a break. We really did. Sleep and relaxation are key as you say. The second reason was to tell you how much I love you. No amount of money could show you how much you mean to me. I’d buy you the universe just to show my love._ _I can’t tell you some bullshit about falling in love with you at first sight. _My love for you formed gradually. Your personality, your husky voice when you wake up, your crazy red hair you struggle to tame, your green eyes that I could get lost in for hours, the way you look away and smile when you get flustered. It became clear to me the you are exactly what I need.__

_You’re my muse. I write music because you exist in my heart. I want to wake up with you by my side everyday for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you. I guarantee there’ll be tough times. I will mess up. I will make you cry. There will be times, one of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I promise you that if I don’t ask you to be mine, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart you’re the only one for me._

_Would you like to spend the rest of time with me?_

_Meet me at the pier we went to last night. I’ll await your answer there._

_Yours Always,_

_Min Yoongi_

Katelyn wept as she read the letter again. Her finger traced over the words as she sniffled. “Fucking Yoongi…” She let out a weak laugh. She checked the time and noticed it was close to 11. “Shit! I need to get there.” She wiped her face as she dashed into the bedroom and sought for one of her boho floral printed long maxi dress. Katelyn looked at her freckle face in the mirror debating on putting on makeup, but opted out as it would just take her longer. She brushed her teeth and the grabbed her black bohemian beach flat sandals along with her small bag with her phone and wallet then dashed out. 

Her heart beat erratically against her chest as she left the hotel in a hurry. She didn’t care about the stares she got as she rushed to the pier that was only a little away on foot. She noticed a white suited man in the near distance and her pace slowed as she tried to catch her breath. As she walked closer, she noticed it was Yoongi. She smiled as she watched him. His head was tilted back, his eyes shut as he leaned against the wood rail. He was nervous. She could tell. How long had he been out there? She tried to brush her hair out of her face, but it returned in it’s position. “Yoongi?”

His eyes snapped open at her voice. He took a deep breath as he turned his attention to her. Yoongi as he saw her approach him. “You sleep well?” She nodded as she threw her hands around his shoulders. The two let out awkward laughs as they didn’t know how to go about the answer. Yoongi took in her scent as his head buried in her hair, “Will you be my wife?” He whispered in her ear.

Katelyn broke the hug as she let out a chuckle, “Took ya long enough.” 

Yoongi let out a laugh as he pulled a ring from his pocket and slid it on her finger. “You’re too much.”

“Am I?” She ran her hand in her hair as her eyebrow rose, “Sucks for you because with this” she flashed him the engagement ring on her finger, “You’re stuck with me.”

“I think I can deal with that” he pressed his lips to hers which she immediately reciprocated. 

 

They took a walk on the beach to head to the restaurant Yoongi reserved. Their hands swung between them as they were intertwined with one another. “What would you have done if I said no?” 

Yoongi choked on air not expecting the question. Once his cough ceased he rolled his eyes, “I’d die and haunt the fuck out of the others because they’re the ones who talked me into do this. I planned to just ask you at home.”

Katelyn chuckled, “Honestly… That’s what I thought you’d do too.“ She looked at him and flashed him a smile. “I want to read the other journals.”

“Others? How do you know there are more?”

She shrugged, “You started them after our 1 year and I only read up to our 3 year… We’ve been together 6, sooooo….” She gave him a look that told him she knew there were more.

He let out a sigh, “Fine. They’re back in my studio. I’ll show you when we get back.” She grinned as she looked back at the view before them. Yoongi watched her completely taken back that this woman beside him was going to be his wife one day.

 

**Hoseok**

Elfie was home in Georgia since her kindergarten was on a summer break. Deja and Kiara left the shop in the care of their employees with Stephanie manning the management of it. Elfie needed an escape from her shared apartment with Hoseok. He was away on a world tour and Elfie would be lying if she said she didn’t miss him. She had cried herself to sleep some nights because she missed him. She thought going home would do her some good. 

Being home, she spent a lot of time out at the beaches, a place she went to when she needed to breath. It cured her of her homesickness being back with her mom, Deja, Kiara, and the family. However, the dull heartache lingered through her days. 

Though she tried to push it off and not let it show, her family noticed her struggle. Kiara grew concerned enough that she contacted Hoseok. She knew Elfie wasn’t one for separation, but this was one of her worse ones yet. While taking to Hoseok, Kiara found out he hadn’t contacted Elfie in the last month which was when she had begun feeling worse. Kiara was prepared to snap at him until he explained why he hadn’t and that Deja knew everything. Hoseok told her about the tour taking him to Georgia and BTS had set aside three days to stay in Atlanta which was enough time for Hoseok to make an appearance in Savannah. Kiara sighed as she accepted his answer and decided to join in on the plan. 

 

A couple of days later, Elfie woke up to a note on her pillow. With a yawn, she sat up and looked at it, “Get dressed in something cute and go get ice cream from your favorite ice cream parlor… Ask for Oreo Ice Cream and tell them your name?” She looked at the note in confusion and flipped to see a blank back, “This looks like Deja’s handwriting…” She crawled out of bed. She left her room and was greeted by silence. “Hello?” She headed down the stairs to see her mom with a magazine in hand. “Morning mom!” 

Her mom looked up, “You’re not wearing that, are you?” 

“What? No? I’m confused. What is all this?”

Her mom shut her magazine, “Now, you listen babygirl. I want ya them stairs and you get yourself lookin presentable.” 

Elfie was about to speak, but her mom shot her a look and Elfie straightened her back slightly scared of the look, “Yes ma’am.” Her mom shooed her and Elfie went back up stairs.

“WEAR COMFY SHOES, BABY!”  

Elfie changed into one of her summer dresses. The top was a pink tube top style and the skirt of the dress was blue with little anchors with a slightly longer back. She checked the mirror just as her mom entered. 

“Sit. Imma do ya hair” Elfie sat on the ground in front of her bed as her mom sat behind her. She put the brush through Elfie’s soft hair. “You know, this is to help your mood. Deedee and Kiki been worried you aren’t smilin much.”

Elfie looked down at her hands, “I know, ma… I just–I know Hoesok didn’t abandon me, but not hearing from him and being apart it hurts. I try not to go thinkin about the past, but I do…”

Her mom hummed as she worked on the fishtail braid, “I know, baby… But, you gotta let the past go. Hoseok, he a good man.”

“I know, ma… He’s perfect.” 

“You’re all good” Elfie got up and checked her hair. Her mom left the bottom half of her hair down and a fishtail braid rested on top of it. “God gave you a great man, treasure me, ya hear?” Elfie nodded. “Now let’s go. We can’t keep everyone waitin” she ushered Elfie out of the house after she put on her sandals. 

 

Elfie’s mom dropped her off at the ice cream parlor and drove off without another word leaving Elfie in confusion. She entered the shop and was greeted by the store owner, “Hi, can I get an Oreo ice cream?”

“Sure! Can I get a name?”

“Oh, Elfie.”

There was a twinkle in the owners eye, “Coming right up, Elfie!” He set off to make her cone. After making it, he handed her the cone and she held out her debit card. “Already paid for, doll. This is for you as well.” He slipped her a card. Elfie took it and thanked him as she looked at it.

_You got your favorite ice cream, sunshine? Good. Now go to the beach you love and find the message in the bottle._

Her heart skipped a beat at the nickname. The handwriting looked familiar, but she couldn’t think of a name. “How am I going to get to Tybee from here?” She walked out of the ice cream store to see Kiara and her two cousins in a car waiting for her. Kiara waved her in and Elfie hurried in. “What’s going on?”

“Scavenger hunt of course! We’ll take you to the beach. You ready?” Seeing her nod, her cousin drove off towards the beach. 

“Why are we doing this?”

Kiara looked back at Elfie from the passenger seat, “To help you” she replied. “You’ve been glum ever since Hoseok got on tour and thought this would be fun.”

 

Once at the beach, Kiara pointed out the direction of a blocked off area. “We reserved that part of the beach. Come back when you find the clue!” 

Elfie looked around the beach that was empty. Her focus turned from the search to the ocean and she sighed. Her mind strayed back to Hoseok. Elfie knew she should focus, but she pulled out her phone and sent Hoseok a quick  _I love you and miss you <3 _before she went back to work. When she turned back, she noticed something shine under the noon sun. She approached the item to see a bottle planted in the sand. She walked up to it and laughed, “A real message in a bottle!” She plucked off the cork and shook the message out. She laughed at her own struggle before the rolled up paper fell in her hand. Elfie quickly unrolled it to read:

_If you STILL aren’t smiling and having fun, I will begin to think you aren’t human.Take the carriage around Calhoun Square and receive your last note._

Elfie laughed as she reread the note. “A carriage ride? Really?” She rushed up to her cousin’s car where only her oldest cousin, Jamal. “Where are the others?”

“They ain’t comin. Let’s go. I gotta pick up nana and papas.” Elfie jumped in the passenger seat and Jamal hit the gas. 

 

Once he got to downtown, Elfie got out of the car to see Deja in front of a carriage with a bouquet of flowers. “Ready for the tour?” Deja grinned as she passed the flowers to Elfie. 

Elfie giggled, “Do I have a choice?” The coachman helped the two women on the carriage and he got into his spot before the carriage began to move. “We haven’t done something like this in years” Elfie smiled at the memories. 

Deja nodded, “We used to bug ma all the time about it.”

“I remember when we climbed on one and we ended up in Orleans Square” the two laughed. “Ma about beat us to death for givin her heart failures.” 

Deja clapped her hands as she laughed, “Ma really went for the kill, dude. She blamed her white hair on us and the incident.” 

“I miss that…” Elfie sucked in a breath, “Ma and you are my world.”

Deja reached over and took Elfie’s hand, “We’re family, baby! We’re glue. You’re not getting rid of us… Same with Kiara, our dad even if he ain’t always around. He loves us. So do our cous. Hoseok loves you too.”

“Yea.. I’m pretty freakin lucky I got y’all, huh?”

 

As the carriage stopped in front of Forsyth Park, the two climbed out. “Here, these are for you!” Deja held out her hand with a note and a penny. Elfie took the note and read it.

_You’re so close, sunshine! Go to Forsyth Fountain with your coin and make a wish. Though I’m sure I already know what it’ll be. ;)_

Elfie shook her head as she took the coin from Deja. “Who wrote this?”

Deja shrugged, “You’ll find out. Have fun wishing! Say it out loud, okay?” She gave her a peace sign and headed off. 

Elfie let out an exhausted sigh, “I don’t wanna walk after this” she complained. With the coin in hand, she headed to the center of Forsyth Park as she thought about what to wish for. She could do her usual wanting everyone she loves to be happy and healthy. However, she wanted to be selfish. Elfie let out a quiet laugh, “It’s just a wish. It’s not going to come true…” She shook her head as she stopped in front of the fountain and admired it. Her shoulder relaxed as she stared at the water. “I wanna be selfish this time… Sorry everyone.” A stray fell down her cheek. “I just miss him a lot right now… I want Hoseok to see this place. To go to the places I grew up around… I just—I just wish Hoseok was here with me.” She flipped the coin out of her hand and watched it slowly descended into the fountain water. Elfie watched it plop against the surface of the water and a bitter smile graced her face. “It’s just a wish. It’s not going to come true…” She reminded herself. 

“Excuse me?” A voice with a thick accent sounded from behind her. 

Elfie jumped, “Sorry, I’m in–” She turned to the person of the voice and her voice faltered. 

Hoseok stood behind her wearing a polo shirt with a checkered front and shoulder blades with nice blue jeans. He smiled at her, “Hey sunshine.” Elfie said nothing as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He hugged her back tightly, “I love and miss you too” he whispered in her ear. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were on tour.” Elfie kept from crying, but swallowed a lump in her throat.

“I still am, but I heard you would be in Georgia when I was and decided to come out here and do what I have been wanting to do for months.” Hoseok pulled back from her and looked in her eyes. “I love you so much, Elfie. You know that, right?” She nodded which made him smile more. “You are my sunshine… my light in the darkness. I fall in love with you every time I see you, your eyes, and your smile. I fall in love a thousand times but it is always the same person and that will always be you. You made my life beautiful and meaningful.” He pulled out the ring box he had hidden and dropped to a knee in front of Elfie. “Will you marry me, Elfie?”

“YES! IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?” Elfie squealed as she pressed her hand to her mouth. Hoseok placed the ring on her finger not caring of the crowd that had watched and clapped for them. Elfie pulled Hoseok up and hugged him, “Oh my gosh!” She let out a squeal. “I love you!” 

Hoseok kissed her cheek, “I love you more, sunshine.” 

Elfie stared at the ring on her finger then up at Hoseok breathlessly, “I feel like I’m going to wake up and find this all to be a dream…”

Hoseok tilted her chin up more, “I don’t mind showing you that this isn’t a dream.” He whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. After sharing a tender kiss, Hoseok lead her out of the park where Deja waited with a car to go back to the beach where her family and BTS set up a party for their engagement.

**Namjoon**

Sierra had her suspicions when Namjoon texted her that he was taking her to The Lounge at 8. Namjoon wasn’t a spontaneous romantic. He would spring a date on her, but not something luxurious as The Lounge unless it was for something important. Sierra figures it was something to celebrate, so she was thankful that she had Deja do her hair the day before. She had gone back to the hair salon to get her nails done by Kiara. 

She checked herself in the mirror. Sierra moved her long box braids until she approved of the style. She then stepped back to admire the dress she had bought. She decided to get a red sequins backless mermaid styles dress. The straps of the dress tied behind her neck and the dress gripped her curves perfectly. Since they were going to The Lounge, she wanted to make sure all eyes were on her. 

Once prepared, she stepped out of the bedroom and went downstairs where Namjoon stood with her clutch in hand. He watched her descend the stairs and he licked his dry lips. “Do I look fine?” She asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

“Fine doesn’t even begin to cover it” he wrapped his hand around her hip and guided her to him.

Sierra’s manicured fingers touched his chest and she flattened her palm against his jacket, “Damn, my man cleans up nice.” She fixed his handkerchief in his suit jacket pocket. She flashed him a smile as he leaned down and kissed her. 

He pulled back slowly lingering just a little for more of a taste. His hand slid to her back and his fingers traced up her spine causing shivers in their wake. His head dipped down to her ear as she leaned her body closer to him craving his touch. “I’d ravish you right now if I could” he growled in her ear.

Her nails dragged up his suit to his tie. She bit her lip at the idea and her lashes fluttered, “Though, I’m not entirely against the idea” Namjoon pressed his lips to her neck drawing a moan from her. She sucked in air through her teeth as she pulled back, “We have a reservation, don’t we? Hate to be late.”

Namjoon smirked as he handed her the clutch, “That’s right. Maybe I’ll have my dessert  _after_ dinner.” He guided her out of the house with his hand on the small of her back and helped her into the car.

 

He stepped out of his car and rounded it to the passenger door. Namjoon passed the keys to valet as he opened the passenger door and helped Sierra out of his car. He felt like he was on the Hollywood red carpet with her with how stunning she looked. She flashed him a smile as he led her from the car. They were a power couple. They had enough confidence radiating off of them that they turn heads where they went. It was no difference as he escorted her inside the building. Namjoon felt she was the only one in the world who could match his ways. They approached the hostess and Namjoon gave her his name. 

 

Sierra’s breath caught in her throat as she stared down at the night scene out side the panoramic window beside her. “It’s so breathtaking.”

Namjoon took a sip of his wine as he gave a quick glance at the view. He placed his glass down and smirked, “I think the view before me is much more breathtaking.”

Sierra’s lips parted slightly as she smiled, “That was smooth. I’ll give you that.” She looked back at her menu, “Do you know what you’ll have?” His lips twitched and she gave him an  _are you for real_ look. “Don’t say it.” She pointed her finger at him. 

Namjoon held up his hands and let out a deep laugh, “You caught me.” The waiter returned to the table to take their orders and he placed a vase filled with roses. After taking their orders, Namjoon slipped his hand over Sierra’s. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and his eyes never left his hand. His smile fall slightly as he stared at her with a serious expression, “You know I love you, right Sierra?” 

She gave him a soft smile, “Of course” she squeezed his hand. “I love you” her voice was sweet and low as she told him those three words.

Namjoon pressed her hand to his lips, “I would do anything to make you smile. It lights up my life and all the darkness in the world disappears. Sierra, you are the only one alive who truly understands me. You understand me better than even myself. You are the only one I can share everything with, even my darkest secrets. You’re my heart. My soulmate.” 

Sierra’s smile reached her eyes as she had no words for what he said. She gave his hand a squeeze as she bit her lip to keep from getting emotional. Namjoon had always had a way with words. It was something they both were good at, but he had a way of taking her breath away.

Namjoon moved from his chair, let go of her hand, and knelt drawing a gasp from Sierra as she realized what was going on. She pressed her hands over her mouth as she watched him pull a ring box from the table that the waiter slyly slid to Namjoon. “Love is not just a word to say. Love is not a game to play.  _My_ love doesn’t just start and end. My love is yesterday, today, tomorrow, and always. Will you take my hand and be the person I want to grow old with? ” He opened the box and flashed the engagement ring to her. 

Sierra cried as she reached out to hug him. Namjoon leaned forward and took her in his arms as she cried. “Yes. I’d love to grow old with you.” There was loud applause as Namjoon slid the ring on her finger. Sierra fanned her hand in her face and sniffled, “You know I hate crying in public.”

Namjoon chuckled as he slipped his handkerchief out of his pocket, “That’s why I brought this.” He handed it to her and pecked her lips before he returned to his seat. 

She dabbed her eyes as she looked at the ring in disbelief. “I love you” she told him as she looked up at him. 

He picked up his wine glass, “I love you more. Cheers for a lifetime together.”

Sierra picked up her drink and clicked her glass against his, “For a lifetime.” She took a sip as her engagement ring glistened in the light. 

 

**Jimin**

  


 

Daeun was on her way back to Seoul after spending the week down in Busan with her family and Jimin’s family. She put her luggage over her chair with the help of another man on the train. She decided to take the bullet train straight to Seoul. She thanked the man as she picked up the giant teddy bear in the chair and scooted into the window seat. The bear was as big as her as she sat, but she had nowhere to put it. It played with its bow as she recalled Jimin’s mom gifting her the doll saying it was from Jimin. 

Her phone vibrated in her bag and she struggled to fish the phone out. She stared at the kakao message from Jimin that was just a bunch of hearts and a simple  _I can’t wait until you get home!_ She smiled at the message and replied back to him. 

The ride home was 2 hours and a half. Most of the ride was spent listening to music and sleeping. Daeun was thankful that no one ended up beside her as she used her bear as a pillow in the seat beside her. 

 

When she reached Seoul, she was disappointed when she found a text from Jimin saying he couldn’t pick her up. However, when she got out of the subway, she saw Seokjin and Hoseok waiting. “Hey oppas!” She smiled sleepily. 

“How was the trip?” Seokjin asked as he took her luggage from her. “Did you sleep?”

She let out a yawn, “I did. No one sat by me, so I used this as a giant pillow.” Daeun shook the bear in her arms. “This thing is hard to see over. It’s huge.”

Hoseok laughed as he took it out of her arms, “You can get it back when you don’t have to climb stairs.” The two lead her out to Seokjin’s parked car across the street and drove off. 

The three talked through the car ride back to her shared apartment. The boys took the luggage and bear up to the apartment before Daeun got out of the car. They left just as fast with smiles on their faces. 

Daeun stretched as she headed to the apartment and dug out her key. She unlocked the door and pulled her luggage and the bear inside, “Oppa? I’m home!”  She called, but there was no noise. She put her keys on the hall table and dropped her luggage and bear at the door, “Jiminnie oppa?” She called again as she kicked off her shoes. She slipped on her shoes as she went down living room seeing lights. “Oppa?” She called again as she entered. 

The room was decorated with little Christmas strand lights on one wall. On the ground was a bunch of Polaroid pictures. She got closer to the pictures and realized it was pictures of her and Jimin from various points in their relationship and a few middle school photos. “What the heck?” She laughed. She moved away from the pictures and realized they spelled out the words  _Will You Marry Me?_

Her voice caught in her throat as she pressed her hand to her lips. It felt like a dream to her. She noticed by the question mark, there was a red string. She looked at the string and realized it lead to the bedroom. Daeun smiled as she followed it. She caught a glimpse of a photo with words under it. She stopped and read it.

_20XX.09.17_

_I confessed to my dream girl <3_

Daeun laughed as she noticed the next couple of pictures.

_20XX.12.25_

_100 days with the perfect girl in the world <3_

This continued down the hall until she was right outside the door of the bedroom. She couldn’t help the smile that seemed to be tattooed to her face. She reached the last date which was that day, but there was no picture only words.  

_20XX.06.06_

_Proposed to the most beautiful girl in the universe._

Daeun couldn’t stop her tears from falling as she opened the bedroom door. The curtains were pulled open letting in the bright sun that lit up the room. 

Jimin was in one of the windows with his hands in his pockets looking outside. When he heard the door open, he turned and met Daeun’s eyes. He chuckled as he took slow steps from the window, “I haven’t even said anything and you’re already crying.” 

“Shut up...” her voice shook.

Jimin let out a low chuckle as he approached her, “When we first met, you were one of the most annoying person I had ever met.” Daeun rolled her eyes at his insult. Jimin smiled as he reached out and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes to wipe the tears, “but that changed. You changed into such a beautiful person. I never thought that I would fall in love with you, but here we are three years together and I just fall deeper in love with you by the days. My life would be so dull without you. With you, life is wonderful. I see the world in a brighter and beautiful way thanks to you. You are the best person with a good nature and I feel so lucky to have you. I love you very much.” He picked up the ring box that was on the petal filled bed and knelt in front of her. “I want you--no, that’s not right. I  _need_ you. You are my soulmate and I could not be with anyone other than you. Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?”

Daeun was sobbing by the point he asked the question. “Idiot... Why are you asking if you already know what I’ll say...”

Jimin chuckled, “I need to hear the answer.”

“Of course I will. I want to be your wife.” 

Jimin’s lips pulled into a grin as he took the ring and placed it on her finger. He stood up and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands raked through his hair as he pushed her towards the bed. Her body hit the bed and the rose petals tattered her skin. Jimin stared down at her before he crawled on top of her and kissed her again. Their kiss grew more intense and Daeun’s hands worked to remove his suit. His hands traced and pulled at her shirt. He broke the kiss with a pant, “We can’t now... we have a reservation tonight” he groaned against her lips as he tried to focus. 

Daeun bit her lip as her face was flushed. “I don’t care... I need you, oppa.” Jimin groaned at her sultry voice and he pressed his lips to hers again. 

 

**Taehyung**

  


 

Naomi tapped her foot as she stood outside the meeting place. She checked her phone for a notification from her boyfriend, Taehyung. “How are you going to have me come out here when you aren’t even here yet?” She complained to her phone. She knew it was a party. The venue gave it away by how gorgeous it was. All Naomi was told was to show up at 7, dress to the nines, and bring her beautiful face. 

She shivered as a slight breeze blew. She wore a royal blue cocktail dress that reached her knees. Her chest and arms were cover in the lace of the dress. Her hair was done up in a bun and two side fishtail braids that Elfie insisted on doing. Naomi had her makeup done by Deja and Kiara insisted on doing her nails. She felt like a different person. Someone with confidence she never had before.

Her attention was drawn to the group of suited men who approached the venue. She realized it was BTS and she smiled. They were grouped together, but no one said anything. She noticed Taehyung off to the side and her breath caught in her throat. 

He could always clean up so nice it would stop her heart. Though he appeared stoic with his friends, she noticed the faint smile on his face as he approached the venue. With Seokjin behind him, he strayed from the venue entrance as the others walked inside. “You look beautiful as always” he kissed her cheek as he took her in his arms. 

Seokjin squeezed Taehyung’s shoulder, “I’ll see you both inside.” He patted Taehyung in support before he fixed his tie and entered the venue. 

After watching Seokjin walk inside, Naomi turned her attention to her boyfriend, “Is this another company party?” She wondered.

Taehyung’s lips pulled to a small smile as he let out a quick chuckle, “No... Not this time.” He looked at her and his fingertips grazed over her cheek. He had an unreadable expression on his face, “This is for us.” Naomi’s head tilted as her face twisted in confusion. Her eyebrow rose and her lip pressed upward on one side. He licked his lips as he cleared his throat. “We’re always doing things backwards. I kissed you before I asked you on a date... We dated before either of us could really speak each others language... Now this.” 

Naomi let out a giggle. A stray hair fell from her braid, “We’re backwards people.” 

His eyes glistened as he watched her. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This woman was the only one who could teach him love. He held out his hand in the small gap between them. “It should come to no surprise that this too will be backwards. I know this should come months after, but I’ll be away on tour. I thought having the party to fall on the actual day would be more memorable.”

“The same day? Tae, what--” 

He held a finger to her lip to silence her as he pulled a ring box from his pocket. He knelt before her and Naomi’s eyes widened as he opened the ring box. “I know I’m doing this backwards, but I love you so much, Naomi Malka Zhang. I just want to be with you. We will laugh together, we will smile together, we will cry together, we will share our sadness and happiness.” He took her hand in his and looked up with a serious expression. His eyes burned with determination and love as hers were filled with tears. “There is no place beautiful for me in this world, but when you are with me, every place and everything looks beautiful. I just want to be with you always. I want to grow old with you and have a family with you. Please be mine forever?”

Naomi looked up and waved her hand near her eyes, “You’re not supposed to make a girl cry when she has make up on. Don’t you know that?” Her voice was husky as she tried to keep it steady. 

Taehyung let out a chuckle, “I can’t promise not to make you cry again like this. Our wedding day will have you weeping.” Naomi said nothing as she leaned down and threw her arms around his neck. Taehyung stood with her still clinging to him, “I need an answer” he whispered. His voice was deep and gave her shivers. 

Naomi leaned her head back as she looked in his eyes. Tears traced her cheeks, “Of course I want to be your forever.” 

Taehyung pulled away from her and took the ring from the box. He slid it carefully on her finger and admired the shine in the moonlight. “A perfect fit.” Overwhelmed with emotions, Naomi grabbed onto Taehyung. He hugged her back and twirled with her in his arms. “I love you.” 

“I love you more” she replied.

Taehyung placed her on her feet and pecked her lips, “That’s not possible.” He smirked. He straightened his suit and held out his hand for her. “Well future Mrs. Kim, are you ready for our engagement party?” He flashed her one of his infamous boxy grins.

Naomi broke into a grin as she took his hand, “Yes, Mr. Kim. I guess we should go and greet our guest.” Taehyung kissed her once more before he lead her into the venue where everyone cheered for them. Naomi was surprised to see her mom in front of the crowd with Taehyung’s parents. She squeezed Taehyung’s hand and they exchanged a quick look before they turned to greet their guests.

 

**Jungkook**

  


 

If pacing in the same place for hours could burn holes, Jungkook would have burned holes in the sand beneath his shoes. He was a bundle of nerves even after his friends reassured him that the day would go the way he planned. Jungkook looked at his watch again to see he still had ten minutes until the meeting time with his girlfriend, Mia. Did he tell her to meet him at 6? Or the beach name? Or to dress up in one of her dresses he loved to see her in? His heart pounded against his chest and dry cold sweat gathered at his brow. What if she was sick? Did he insist on her coming out when she was sick? Jungkook took in a shaky breath as he shook his head, “You’re being ridiculous...” He knew he wasn’t thinking logically, but his nerves were shot. His hand dug into his suit pocket and squeezed the ring box in his clammy hand as he waited for her arrival. Maybe, just maybe, her presence would ease his nerves.

“Kookie?” Hearing Mia’s voice, Jungkook’s shoulders tensed. He turned to her and his words caught in his throat as he took in her beauty. He was used to seeing his girlfriend in her typical messy bun, thick rimmed glasses, and lounge wear that was typically one of his stole shirts and jackets and yoga pants. However, she exchanged her lounge wear for a flowing white laced dress that fell to her kneecaps with a brown belt around her waist. Her glasses were no where to be found as she traded them for a pair of contacts. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder curled and shiny throughout. She blushed, as she tugged at the side of her dress, “It’s a lot, right? I told Kiara not to go all out, but she did. Maddy decided to go get our hair, makeup, and nails done.” She played with her fingers as she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She couldn’t make out what he thought. “I can go change, it’ll--”

“NO!” Jungkook startled her from his high pitched rejection. “I mean” he cleared his throat, “You look beautiful. Honest. Maddy noona did a good job. I gotta thank her and Kiara later.” He approached her and held out the bouquet of roses for her, “These are for you, love.” 

Mia’s eyes lit up as she took the flowers and placed them under her nose. Their scent made her smile widen, “They’re beautiful. Thank you.” 

Jungkook pecked her lips as she moved the roses from her face. “You ready to eat? Jin hyung helped me make dinner for tonight.”

“Sure.. but--one more kiss” she whispered the last three words.

Jungkook chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, “With pleasure.” He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers once more. His head tilted to the side as he deepened the kiss. His hand rested on her cheek. Their lips broke for a second before they kissed again. Jungkook reluctantly broke the kiss and gave her a loving look, “As much as I’d love to keep kissing you “ he pecked her lips again, “We should go and eat before everything gets cold, yea?”

Mia smiled shyly, “Yea, let’s go. I’m starving.” Jungkook took her by the hand and lead her to a cute table that was decorated with a candle and two plates covered. “This is so cute” her eyes lit up at the sight, “What did I do to deserve such a treat?” 

Jungkook pulled her chair out for her then moved across the table to sit. “If I could, I’d give you the world and even that wouldn’t be enough.” Mia looked down at the food when Jungkook removed the covers to hide her flushed face. “You want some wine?”

“Sure... That’d be nice.” 

Jungkook smiled as he poured their glasses and handed her one of the glasses. They clicked their glasses together before they dug into the food in front of them. They talked about everything under the moon as they ate. Jungkook just watched in admiration and love as Mia talked about something that happened at the library she worked at. Her smile melted his nerves. The way her arms moved as she spoke and the way her head tilted to the side. Her laugh as he reminisced about their first anniversary made his heart soar. Jungkook didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with Mia, but during that dinner, he fell in love more than he already loved her. He felt like the ring box in his pocket would burn a hole in his suit pocket. He wanted to pop the question right there, but refused to touch the box. Everything had a plan. He needed to keep following it.

 

After dinner, Jungkook suggested a walk on the shoreline and Mia readily agreed. He got out of his chair after slipping off his shoes and socks just as Mia took off her shoes in fear of damaging them. Jungkook held out his hand and she took it without a second thought. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand as butterflies traveled about in his stomach. The nerves slowly crept back as he intertwined their hands and he lead her off to the shoreline. “You remember how we first met?” 

Mia giggled, “Oh yea... I took your luggage in a panic. You met me with Namjoon and a manager because you thought I was a sasaeng fan. Which, I was offended.”

Jungkook let out a gut laugh, “Come on! Can you blame me? I mean look at me.” He teased.

“Really? You think you’re so cool, but our first date begs to differ.” 

He sucked in air through his teeth, “Right in the heart. We said we’d never talk about that again.”

“Oh? Did we?” She placed a finger at the edge of her lips in a thinking pose, “I don’t recall suddenly.” Mia squeezed his hand in hers as she gave him a side glance. She looked at the ocean and let out a breath, “Meeting you has been one of the best things in my life. Even though you’re an idol and thousands of people would die to be in my position... I-I couldn’t find a more perfect person to fall in love with.” 

Jungkook stopped at her words as he looked down. His shoulders quivered as he ran his free hand in his hair. “You always find a way to make me breathless” his voice broke as he spoke. His hand fell to his face and he peeked at her through his fingers, “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more." 

Mia froze for a moment before a smile broke on her face, “ _Emma_ by Jane Austen” she said breathlessly. “I thought you didn’t like reading?”

“Oh, I hate it” he replied quickly. “But, being one of your favorite books, I figured I’d give it a shot.” 

“Well, color me surprised.” Jungkook’s lips twitched at the word  _surprised_. He then guided her on their walk. She caught figures moving about a bit ahead of them and realized it was the members of BTS. “What’re they doing?”

Jungkook played it cool though he felt like he was about to have a heart attack, “Who knows... Let’s go see. Yea?” He guided her towards them. His hand felt sweaty in Mia’s hand, but she refused to separate from him.  Jungkook kept looking towards his friends as he tried to regain the ability to speak, “Mia...” Her head turned to him, but he continued to look forward, “For you see, each day I love you more – today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.” 

Mia noticed signs in the members hands as Jungkook and she approached them. Her eyes watered as she realized what was about to happen. “Rosemonde Gérard  _The Eternal Song_...” Her voice shook as she felt her tears edge over her eyes threatening to fall. 

Jungkook chuckled nervously, “Nothing ever gets passed you.” He let go of her hand as they stopped in front of the members who stood quietly as one by one revealed the message  _Will you be my always and forever?_

“Wha--” Mia stared at the signs and her tears spilled, “Jungkook, this is--” She turned to see Jungkook kneeling on the sand. She let out a cry as she saw the engagement ring.

“I don’t have a way with words like you do, love...” She let out a choked giggle. Jungkook straightened as he looked directly up into her tear-flooded eyes. “My life is wonderful because you are with me, you make me happy even if I feel sad and low. Your smile lightens up my life and all the darkness disappear. Your love has made me crazy. I will love you till the end of my life. And I want to be with all my life. I love you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Mia nodded unable to say the one word that echoed in her head. Her hand pressed against her lips as she mustered a shaky whisper, “Yea...” 

Jungkook took the ring from the box and slid it carefully on her ring finger. He then stood and lifted her in his arms. “SHE SAID YES!” He shouted to they guys. Mia let out a laugh as he placed her down on her feet. With a shaky hand, he touched her cheek, “I will make you the happiest woman in the world.” 

“You already have.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her for a second before Taehyung jumped in between the two and hugged them tightly.


	4. B.A.P Pregnancy Announcement

**Yongguk**

Stephanie had just left her doctor appointment that confirmed her suspicions that she was pregnant after she missed her period. She couldn’t stop looking at the 6 week ultrasound of their growing child. She got butterflies at the thought she was carrying a child she made with the love of her life. When she got out, she went for her phone almost immediately to relay the news to her husband, Yongguk. They had only been married for six months and they hadn’t planned to have a child this early, but neither of them were against it. So, she knew Yongguk would be excited. Stephanie stopped herself when she decided to throw him a surprise and instead of calling him, she looked up some crafty ways to surprise him before she settled with one.

 Stephanie rubbed her hands together as she backed away from the fridge to admire her work. She stared at the baby bottles that took the spot of her husband’s favorite beers. Attached to one of the bottles was a note for Yongguk that said  _If I can’t drink for 8 months, you can’t either!_ as the bottle beside it had an ultrasound of their child. “That’ll shock him.” She looked happily at her work once more before she shut the fridge. Stephanie sent Yongguk a text to ask him to bring chicken home when he came home and he immediately responded with an okay. 

 

Yongguk entered the apartment, “I’m home!”

Stephanie got on her feet and rushed to the front door, something she did often when he returned, “How was work?” They gave each other a quick kiss.

“Good. I think I’m getting somewhere.”

“Does that mean we’re going to get an album soon?” She grinned. She always told him, she was a fan first before she was his wife.

Yongguk chuckled in his deep exhausted voice, “Who knows” he teased. “I brought the chicken” he held up the bag that contained the two boxes of chicken. 

“Oh yay, I’ll get the plates.” She rushed to the kitchen, peeked at the fridge, and headed to the living room. Yongguk, having removed his jacket and shoes, sat getting the food out. She handed him a plate as she took her seat. She snapped her fingers, “Oh, I forgot to grab you a beer.” 

She went to stand, but Yongguk held out a hand, “I’ll grab it. You want one?” He headed into the kitchen.

“No! I’ll have water!” 

Yongguk paused. Since when did she ever say no to a beer with chicken? He shook it off as he opened the fridge and reached blindly for his beer, but when he felt a plastic bottle, he turned to look at the item. He pulled it out to see it was a baby bottle. He read the note on it and his lips pulled apart as he grinned. He looked back in the fridge to see the second bottle that had the picture and he immediately swiped it. “Stephanie!”

“Yes?” 

He turned to see her at the kitchen entrance with her phone in hand. He showed her the two bottles, “Really?” 

“Really.” 

Yongguk put the bottles down and held up two fingers to call her over. Stephanie stopped the recording on her phone and set it down. She made her way to him and once she was close enough, Yongguk pulled her to his chest as he kissed her head then her face. Stephanie let out a laugh before Yongguk captured her lips with his. 

 

Stephanie did show him where she hid his beer, but he refused to drink it if he couldn’t enjoy it with her. 

 

**Himchan**

The cafe door chimed and Charity’s head peeked from behind the coffee maker, “Hey Miranda, you’re here!”

Miranda looked about sheepishly as her hand went to her neck, “Yea, Naeun said she finished the cake for me.” 

Charity’s lips widened as she gave off a bright smile, “She did! Let me get it.” She skipped off to her office space as Miranda stood by the cash register.

Miranda played with her fingers as she anxiously waited. After being diagnosed with endometriosis two years prior, Miranda had began to lose hope that she’d ever have a child. So when she got pregnant this time, she waited a month and a half to tell her husband, Himchan, about it. She didn’t want to disappoint him. Not again.

“–anda? Miranda” she jumped seeing Charity right in front of her, “Hey, you okay?”

She gave a nervous smile, “I’m fine. Just thinking. How much do I owe you?” She pulled out her wallet.

Charity crossed her arms in an x, “No way. Naeun would kill me if I took money for her cake and I’m not fighting a nine month pregnant woman. She said it’s a gift for congratulations.”

Miranda put the wallet away and picked up the cake, “Thanks. I owe you guys one. How’s Naeun anyway?”

“A nervous wreck. She decided  _now_ to worry about her abilities as a mom” Charity giggled, “Not like she hasn’t had nine months to do that.” 

Miranda smiled, “True… Though I get it. Well, I’m off.” She said her goodbyes to Charity and left the cafe with the cake in hand. She wasn’t in a hurry to see Himchan. Each step felt like she was dragging around blocks of cement. Her eyes stared straight, but her mind was else where. On how Himchan would feel about the pregnancy and the worry that something could still go wrong.

She didn’t realize she made it to the apartment until she saw the door swing open and Himchan was there with a grin. His hair dripping from the shower, “Hey! I was wondering where you went.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before leading her inside. “What’s the cake for?”

Miranda too off her purse, placed the cake box on the hallway table, and with Himchan’s help she shrugged off the jacket. “I thought it’d be good to have some cake in the morning, is that a bad thing?”

Himchan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She could smell the shampoo scent. “You get mad at me if I eat pizza in the morning.  _Now_ it’s okay to eat cake?”

Miranda grew flustered in his arms and pulled out of his arms, “Oh hush, just go get the coffee, yea?” Himchan laughed as he kissed her cheek and headed off to the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen she get out the cake in the living room and placed the little cake topper she made. 

Himchan walked in with two plates and forks, “I figured I sho–” He stopped when he saw the cake and the topper. Miranda turned to him surprised not expecting him to just walk in. Himchan looked from the cake topper to Miranda, “We’re having a baby?”

“That’s what it says…” She shyly responded. Himchan dropped the items in his hands and rushed Miranda. She laughed as he lifted her with ease. She felt a weight off her shoulder as she was placed down on her feet and noticed Himchan’s watery eyes. He couldn’t say anything and instead pulled her close and kissed her. 

**Daehyun**

Amber’s mom knew she was pregnant before she even knew it. When visiting her parents in Osan, her mom gifted her a couple of unisex baby onesies. It would be another week when she started having bad morning sickness that she decided to go to the doctors. There she was told she was a few weeks pregnant. She broke down in tears at the doctors office and her doctor worried she wasn’t happy with the results, but she told her it was the opposite. 

Daehyun and her had struggled for the past two years, so to know their first child was right around the corner made her so excited. She wanted to call Daehyun immediately, but after talking to her friends who she texted while in the office, she decided to surprise him with the news. 

When she got home, she was greeted by Kanji and she picked him up and went to her laptop to look up cute ways to surprised her husband. She found a cute idea and looked at Kanji with a smile as she silently apologized to him in advance. Daehyun was away in Japan for a fanmeet for the week which gave Amber plenty of time to but a shirt for Kanji and decorate it for his arrival. However, the day of him coming home, Amber was beside the toilet due to her nausea. 

When Daehyun entered the house, he had flowers in hand and was greeted by Kanji in a shirt. He squatted down to pet Kanji and read the words on the shirt  _Mom and Dad are getting ME a human_. Daehyun’s eyes widened as he looked at the shirt, “Jagi?” He called out.

“Bathroom!” Daehyun got up, placed the flowers on the table at the door, and headed to the bathroom. Amber looked up from the toilet and gave him a small smile, “Shitty way to welcome you home, but welcome home.” Her voice was weak and low. Daehyun went to her side and helped her off the ground, “You saw Kanji, yea?”

Daehyun flashed a smile to her, “I did” He kissed her cheek before she went to the sink and washed her hands and brushed her teeth. “Want something to soothe the nausea?”

“Ginger or peppermint tea. I ran out yesterday and haven’t felt good to go out. Oh or lemons! Or crackers.” 

Daehyun made a mental note of the items before he headed to the door. He picked up the flowers he bought and took them to the kitchen, got them in a vase, and left them on the counter before he headed to the store for the items.

 

Daehyun returned home with some ice cream and the items Amber wanted to find his wife at the dining room table where he left her. “Here. Maybe this can soothe you” he placed the carton of ice cream on the table and retrieved a spoon.

Amber shot him a look as she took a spoon from him and the ice cream, “You’re trying to make me fat. This won’t even help with the nausea” She stabbed her spoon in the ice cream after ripping the lid off it. 

Daehyun wanted to make a remark to tease her, but instead he just took a seat across from her. He watched her eat as the news slowly began to sink in. Suddenly, he began to clap and laugh startling her, “Sorry, I’m just so happy we’re having our first kid! It kind of just hit me.” 

Amber stabbed her spoon in the ice cream as she pushed it to the side. She reached across the table for Daehyun’s hand and he placed his on top of hers. She looked up at him and smiled, “I’m happy we’re having our first too. I love you.” 

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand as he leaned over the table and kissed her quickly, “I love you. Want some ginger now?”

“In a bit… I kind of just want to stay like this a little longer” she mumbled as she lied her head on her other hand that rested on the table. 

 

**Youngjae**

Allison had a feeling something was up when she felt sick one morning that expanded to every few days. She could tell it wasn’t a cold, but her mind strayed to the thoughts of being pregnant when her breast felt tender and swollen. So, on her way home from the research center, Allison bought a couple of pregnancy tests and headed home with a bounce in her steps.

When she saw the positive signs she immediately called up her friends and texted her parents. She was excited that Youngjae and her would finally have their first child. Allison made sure none of their friends spoiled the surprise. She wanted to do something fun and cute to reveal the pregnancy, so what better way then to look on pinterest. She found a cute idea and shut her laptop and asked Miranda, Amber, and Maddy to meet her on the weekend to go shopping. 

 

That weekend while out with Miranda, her son, Amber, her son, Maddy, and her twins, the girls told her tips they wish they knew when they were pregnant and also shopped about for small baby things for their own kids. During that time, Allison found a couple of cute unisex looking onesies and bought them both for the surprise.

After the doctor appointment, she was able to get an ultrasound image of her growing 7 week old child. Allison was on the phone with Youngjae grinning from ear to ear as she tried to keep her excitement down. She couldn’t tell him just yet. He’d be home in a week which gave her enough time to have the pregnancy announcement fully prepared.

 

While Allison was at work, Youngjae returned home earlier than scheduled with his luggage in hand and let out a relieved sigh. He was excited to be home early as he planned to surprised his wife. He knew she was at work, so he had planned to use the day to buy her flowers after he put his things away. Youngjae lugged his bags to the bedroom when he noticed a couple of onesies and an envelope. Allison had left it out to package them when she got home because she hadn’t expected Youngjae to be home two days early. 

Youngjae’s curiosity jabbed at him and he went up to the items. He looked at the onesies and smiled. Was one of his members having another baby? He wondered before he looked at the envelope with his name written in Allison’s handwriting. Youngjae grabbed the envelope in a hurry and ripped it open to see an announcement like card. He pulled out the card and read it, “We are formally promoting you from husband to–” his eyes widened, “father… Oh my god!” He ran his hand in his hair and let out a laugh. “Oh my–” His laugh increased as his eyes watered. Youngjae couldn’t wait to see Allison when she got home. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hug her.

 

**Jongup**

Maddy had confided in her Little, Mia, about her pregnancy before anyone else. Mia was excited that Maddy was pregnant. She knew how much Maddy wanted kids and after the last miscarriage, Mia knew that Maddy was losing hope in getting pregnant. Maddy’s dream was to be a mom. It was something she always wanted to be and now she could be. 

Mia immediately went over to Maddy’s and Jongup’s shared home and found Maddy sitting on the couch staring at the ultra sound. Mia approached her and sat on the couch beside her, “That’s the ultrasound?” She nodded. Mia bit her lip as she tried to keep from smile widely. Maddy handed her the ultrasound and Mia analyzed the image. She let out a gasp, “Wait–That’s two… YOU’RE HAVING TWINS!” She squealed.

“Yea! You’re going to be a godmother of two” Maddy let out a light laugh. 

Mia’s voice faltered, “Go-godmother? Me?” 

“If you want to. Jongup and I already discussed having you as the godmother. Of course, Jungkook would be a godfather. Jongup also wanted Amber and Daehyun to be godparents too.”

Mia threw her arms over her best friend and cried, “I’m so honored! Thank you!” Maddy hugged Mia tightly as her own tears fell. Mia pulled back and wiped her own tears, “Have you told Jongup?”

Maddy shook her head, “I wanted to surprise him. Since his birthday is next weekend, I was thinking a birthday surprise.” 

“That’d be so cute! Let’s go get the things you’ll need for the surprise.” She pulled Maddy off the couch, grabbed their bags, and went to Mia’s car to go out.  

 

It was Jongup’s birthday and Maddy was excited to hand him his present. “You ready for your presents?” Maddy sang before she leaned over and kissed her husband’s cheek. She had started washing the dishes from the surprise breakfast she made Jongup.

He looked back to see her and gave a smile which she returned before going back to the dishes. “You’re more excited about my gifts than I am. What’s up?” She shrugged with a knowing smile. Jongup chuckled as he got up from the table with his plates in hand and walked over to her, “You’re so giddy.”

She took the plates and placed them in the sink. “Because I want you to open your gifts already” she laughed as she tried to sidestep him. 

However, he reached out and pinned her with either hand on the counters beside her. “Give me yours first.”

“That ruins the surprise” she pouted.

“Either I get yours first or none at all” he teased. Her cheeks puffed out as she reached behind her and picked up her gift. She held the gift and the squared envelope in her hands. Jongup took the gift and envelope then pressed a kiss to her lips. “Thank you.” He backed away from her and leaned on the counter across from her. He placed the gift down as he opened the envelope. He pulled out the card and read it with a smile on his face. Jongup met Maddy’s eyes and she jumped on the counter to sit as she ushered him to open the gift. Jongup let out a deep chuckled, “So impatient. Didn’t you complain that I was ruining the surprise.”

“Shut up and open it” she rolled her eyes as she kicked out her dangled legs to try to kick him.

“Fine” he let out an exasperated sigh, “If you insist.” He pulled off the gift wrap and opened the box. Inside laid two onesies that said  _copy & paste _and the ultrasound image. “Wha–” He put the box on the counter in a hurry as he took out the onesies. His eyes watered as he put them down and grabbed the ultrasound with shaky hands. Jongup turned back to Maddy and had his hand too his face. He let out a chuckle, “We’re having twins?” Maddy’s eyes mirrored his own as Jongup approached her and she nodded. “I love you” Jongup gave her a passionate kiss and Maddy had her hand on his cheek.

“I love you more.” 

Jongup let out another laugh, “This is the best birthday gift. Ever.” Maddy gave him a wide mouth grin unable to say more.

 

**Junhong**

After having Grace and Matthew, Junhong and Kiara planned to add one more addition to the family. However, their plan to have one was replaced with two when she went to her obgyn doctor and found out she was pregnant with twins. She was excited, but scared at the thought of having two kids. At first, she had planned to just tell him about the twins, but after getting an email from her parents about an updated family photo she had an idea. She was going to use the photo-shoot to tell him.

Once she talked it out with Junhong and contacted Amber who took their last family photos, she set to work on making her own props. She wanted to have a shoot just of Grace and Matthew and she would use those shoots to reveal the pregnancy. 

 

The day of the photo-shoot, the pictures came out great. The weather was nice and Kiara enjoyed every second. After posing with just Junhong by her side, Amber was ready for just the kids. Kiara picked up her grumpy tired son, Matthew, and placed him on the white bench swing as Amber helped her set up the grand surprise. Grace climbed on the bench and leaned on the first board that said: 

> _We planned…_
> 
> _4+1=5_.

Matthew sat beside the second one with a pout. Kiara fixed the ultra sound on the board as she stepped away and looked at the words. 

> _We got…_
> 
> _4+2=6_

She walked back to Junhong as her friend took the shots. Junhong stared at the boards they were sitting beside in confusion. “What’s it say?” He asked. Kiara laughed as she pulled him closer to the children. “We planned 4+1=5… We got 4+2–We’re having twins?” His eyes widened in disbelief. “TWINS!” 

Kiara nodded and in seconds she found herself off the ground as her husband spun her. “Junhong!” She laughed as she put her arms on his shoulders. He put her down and kissed her passionately not caring if her friend took pictures of them. 


	5. Monsta X Pregnancy Announcement

**Hyunwoo**

Hyunwoo was on a world tour when his wife, Melly, first found out she was pregnant. When she first found out, she was scared. Hyunwoo wouldn’t be home for four months and she’d have to go through the first trimester alone. Her family lived in Philadelphia, so she knew she wouldn’t have her family around. She turned to her husband’s family. His family was ecstatic especially his mother who insisted that Melly stayed with the family until Hyunwoo came back.

It wasn’t that the pregnancy was a bad thing, but it wasn’t planned. Neither of them had thought about starting a family just yet. Hyunwoo still had his group and Melly just took on more work at her job due to a promotion. 

 

She was two months in when she decided to tell Hyunwoo. She wanted to surprise him, but her options were limited as he was overseas and never stayed at one place long enough to get any mail. However, her sister planned to go to their New York concert, so she got in touch with her sister to plan out how to get a surprise to him. She made a little care package consisting of snacks, a card with the words  _The only thing better than having you as my husband is our baby having you as their dad_ , and a gift that held a baby onesie. 

Luck was on her side as her package arrived just a day before the concert. Melly had constant contact with Kihyun who was behind the scenes to make sure the package was delivered to Hyunwoo. 

Melly’s sister snuck back stage with the help of their manager. “Hey ya!” She grinned as she walked into the dressing room. The boys were relaxing before they had to get ready for the concert. 

Hyunwoo stood up and hugged her from the side, “Hey sis!” He looked at the box in her hands and his eyes lit up, “From Melly?” He hoped.

“Maybe” she sang. She handed him the gift, “Melly specified that you could only open it  _after_ the concert. Kihyun, make sure he doesn’t look inside.” 

The manager grinned as he grabbed the box, “I’ll just put it in the bus, so he’s not tempted.”

 

Once the concert was over, Hyunwoo rushed to the bus. He had pent up curiosity as he wanted so desperately to know what his wife sent him. The others got on board and pulled out their phones to record. Their manager handed him the box and Hyunwoo tore it open. The first thing he saw was snacks and he smiled. He found the card and the baby onesie. He was confused at the sight of the onesie until he read the card. Hyunwoo’s jaw dropped as he took in the words and the onesie. He put his head in his hands, “I’m going to be a dad!” He held back tears as it sank in. Hyunwoo jumped up, “Guys! I’m going to be a dad!” 

Happiness didn’t even begin to describe how he felt. The moment he got to the hotel, he called Melly. He needed to see his wife and though a video chat was good for the time being, he was ready to go home to be with her.

 

**Hoseok**

When Alisha found out she was pregnant with her fiance’s child, she was ecstatic. It wasn’t the proper way of doing things, but to know she had a baby that Hoseok and she created inside her made her bubbly. She didn’t have any fears that Hoseok would be upset about the pregnancy. He was the one who wanted to be a father even though they weren’t married. 

Alisha, with the help of the members, planned out an over the top way to announce her pregnancy to Hoseok. 

 

However, with all the planning, she wasn’t prepared for the amount of morning sickness she felt. Alisha stayed in bed with an insane amount of nausea and dizziness. She had forgotten the scavenger hunt she set up for Hoseok. 

Hoseok punched in the code to their home, “Ali?” He called out with the clue in his hand. He shut the door, kicked off his shoes, and resumed the search for the last two clues. Both clues were hidden in the living room and her art studio. The last clue led him to the bathroom that connected from the hallway and their bedroom. He entered through the hall and noticed a nicely wrapped gift. Hoseok carefully opened it to find three home tests with two lines or a plus. He broke into a grin, “No way!!!” He dropped the gift on the counter and pulled out his phone to call Alisha.

He heard the phone go off in their bedroom, so he went inside and saw Alisha out like a light. He hung up his phone, noticed the trash can beside her, and made his way to the bad. He crawled on the bed and ran his hand through her hair.

Her eyes fluttered open, “Hoseok…” She rubbed her eyes as she remembered the scavenger hunt, “Oh, the game. I forgot it.” She went to get up, but Hoseok pulled her down.

“Stay.” He kissed her forehead, “I found the tests. I’m so excited.” 

She gave him a tired smile, “I’m glad. I was going to make breakfast though.”

Hoseok shook his head, “I don’t want to eat right now” he lied. “Can we just stay like this for a while?” Alisha sighed, but didn’t argue as she pressed herself closer to him. Hoseok combed his hand through her hair as he continued to think of the fact he was going to be a dad. However, he would wait until Alisha felt better to properly celebrate.

 

 **Minhyuk**  

Minhyuk insisted on having a photoshoot for Christmas. It was their first Christmas as husband and wife and he wanted the memories. At first, Bailey wasn’t for it as they had wedding photos done, but when Minhyuk pouted really nothing could be done. 

Bailey set up the photoshoot as Minhyuk was too busy during the day to set it. However, after missing a period, she discovered she was pregnant. Instead of just a simple Christmas photoshoot, Bailey decided to make it a pregnancy reveal as well since the photos would be when she was a month and a half along. It helped that she was the one in charge of setting up the photoshoot with her photographer friend, Amber. 

 

The day of the photoshoot arrived and after some Christmas photos, Amber gave them a board for them to write a message to each. Minhyuk was careful at what he wrote. He wanted to to come off as romantic as he could. Bailey, however, etched out  _you+me= three_ with the expecting due date she received from the doctors. Amber counted down as she looked through the lens one more time. 

At three, the two turned. Bailey glanced at his paragraph long confession before she glanced up at his face. 

Minhyuk reread the words over and over in his head as he tried to figure it out. “You plus me equals three? But that’s not–” he broke into a smile, “No way.” He laughed, “You’re pregnant!” Bailey nodded. Minhyuk threw down his board and picked her up, “We’re going to be parents!” He screamed out. “Thank you! Thank you!” He pecked her lips as he held her up in his arms.

Both forgot about Amber who was taking pictures of each heartfelt moment for them. 

 

**Kihyun**

Kihyun was returning from a world tour with his group. Kihyun was ready to be home with his fiancee, Phoebe, who he felt like he hadn’t seen in ages, but had only been three months. He knew she was hiding something and he had been on edge about it. She was never good at secrets as her face would flush and she’d become a stuttering mess whenever he asked her if she was hiding something. 

Phoebe was anxious for his return. She had almost spilled her exciting new on the phone on several occasions due to Kihyun’s persistence, but she managed to hold onto her three and a half month secret. She was pregnant with their first child and she was over the moon. 

Phoebe decided to make a grand pregnancy as to pay Kihyun for his public proposal. She was out in the airport with a giant poster in her hands. She held it in front of her as people walked past her and some congratulated her. As the fans gathered around for Monsta X arrival, some spotted Phoebe and were squealing at the surprise.

Phoebe’s heart felt like it would jump out of her chest when she saw one of the managers exit baggage claim. He made eye contact with her and waved until he saw the sign. Soon Hyunwoo followed and the manager got his attention. Hyunwoo was stunned as the others followed behind. The fans cheered closest Phoebe as each member exited. 

When Kihyun exited, the crowd grew louder and Phoebe walked forward. Minhyuk hit his shoulder and pointed in Phoebe’s direction. Kihyun looked up and smiled when he saw Phoebe until his eyes trailed to the poster.

_Hi daddy! I can wait to meet you! 04.23.20XX_

Kihyun grinned widely before he let out a loud laugh. He dropped his bag and rushed to Phoebe’s side. She put the poster down just in time for Kihyun to scoop her in his arms and spin. “You’re pregnant!” Neither of them remembered the large audience that cheered and took photos. He put her down and kissed her. He couldn’t wait to meet their new addition. However, they did hurry to marry before their child’s birth.

 

**Hyungwon**

After heartbreaking tries and miscarriages, Amanda and Hyungwon were close to giving up on having their own children. Amanda had been told that the likelihood of being pregnant or to go through the whole pregnancy was not something her doctors could see due to medical reasons. Amanda was upset as was Hyungwon, but he accepted it a lot faster than she could. 

However, luck was on her side as Amanda found herself pregnant. She didn’t tell Hyungwon, she worried another miscarriage would only hurt him. She went to the first couple of appointments alone and when she was fifteen weeks along she discovered something. She wasn’t just pregnant with one baby, but two. After talking to her doctor about her lower miscarriage chances, Amanda decided to surprise Hyungwon with the news. 

She decided the best way to break the news was live on her instagram. She made a vlog of Hyungwon and her life and she wanted to share this news with him and their friends and fans. 

 

The day of the live, she woke up to find Hyungwon already out of bed. She threw up her hair and gathered the necessary items. She grabbed the book for fathers that was wrapped in gift paper, the announcement, and the ultra sound photos before she took her phone. Amanda started the live and took a moment, “Hey, Hyungwon doesn’t know, but I have a huge surprise for him.” She waved the items in the camera, “Let’s go find my husband” she grinned.

She headed to his study, but he wasn’t there. She went to the living room, but didn’t see him. Amanda went to the dining room and saw Hyungwon at the table with albums out in front of him. “What are you doing?” She pointed the camera at him. 

He looked up and smiled, “Morning.” He noticed the objects in Amanda’s hands and his eyebrow rose, “Why are you videotaping me? And what’s that?”

She held out the card and the gift, “These are for you.”

Hyungwon put down his marker and reached for the items, “It’s not my birthday or our anniversary…” He murmured as if trying to remember. 

“Just open it” she insisted.

Hyungwon opened the gift first and looked at it oddly, “A parenting book? Why?” He stopped as his mind swirled. He grabbed the card swiftly and opened it as if to confirm what he thought. He opened it and the ultrasound picture fell out. He grabbed the picture and stared at it, “That’s a baby?” He asked with a cracked voice.

“No” his eyes met hers, “It’s  _two_ babies.”

Hyungwon stared down at the picture in disbelief, “twins…” He looked up at the camera with a wide smile. “We’re going to be parents?” 

Amanda’s eyes watered as she ended the live, “Yea. We are.” 

Hyungwon moved from his spot at the table, rounded it, and hugged her. He kissed her just as tears fell from their eyes. Amanda guided his hand down to her stomach and Hyungwon let out a shaky breath. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad and you’re going to be a mom!” He looked into her eyes again, “I love you. Thank you so much.” 

 

**Jooheon**

Jackie and Jooheon were too busy preparing for their wedding. They had two months until they were officially husband and wife, but neither expected that their party of two would become a party of three so soon. However, when Jackie saw those two little lines and got the confirmation from her doctor, she was happy. Sure, it was a lot sooner than planned, but they wanted a family. 

Jackie got in contact with her sister who insisted on making her a shirt so she could announce it to Jooheon. When she got the shirt, she thought it was perfect. In cursive it had the words  _Always read the fine print_ then underneath in smaller print were the words  _I’m pregnant_ all in Korean. Jackie planned to surprise Jooheon the next day when he came home from work. 

She slept in the shirt, so that she would remember it for the next morning. However, as Jooheon sat in the living room playing a video game, Jackie dealt with the worse case of morning sickness. She tied up her hair as she threw up. She silently cursed Jooheon. She grabbed a throw pillow and a stuff animal off the side of the room and stormed into the living room where she could hear her fiance. 

Jooheon saw here and grinned, “Mor–” she threw the pillow in his face as hard as she could before she threw the teddy bear. “What the– What’d I do now?”

“YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! THAT’S WHAT YOU DID!” She screamed in frustration.

Jooheon got a look at her shirt and grinned, “You’re pregnant?” 

“No, I’ve been throwing my guts out because I enjoy it” she growled. 

Jooheon, not too concerned with his fiancee’s vicious glare, began to move about in his chair merrily. “Go Jooheon, you did it. Babe, sing with me.”

Jackie pressed her fingers to her temple and walked away, “I suddenly have a headache called Jooheon. I should go rest.” Jooheon would drop his game and follow after her not wanting her to leave his sight.

 

**Changkyun**

McKenzie had it all planned out with how she would tell her husband of a year, Changkyun, about their soon to be addition. She did a diy project with a coffee mug and inside at the bottom of  mug had the words  _you’re going to a rap dad!_ However, little did she know her husband already knew the grand reveal due to his late night snack craving the night before.McKenzie planned to prepare breakfast in bed then give him the ultrasound images. 

As she cooked the eggs, the chopsticks were taken from her. She jumped and let out a small curse, “Damn it… Changkyun, I told you not to scare me when I’m cooking. What if it was a knife in my hand.” 

“No pregnant wife of mine is cooking, nor are you cleaning. Leave it to me.”

McKenzie’s jaw dropped, “How–” he gave her guilty look. She groaned, “You and your late night snacks will be the end of me. Let me at least finish breakfast before you ban me from the kitchen.” 

“Nope, I’ll handle it.”

McKenzie touched his shoulders and gave a loving squeeze, “Baby, I don’t mean to sound unsupportive in the least, but I don’t think the baby or I could live off of your cooking… I’ll end up in the hospital from food poisoning.”

Changkyun scoffed, “I can cook some eggs, just go wait in the living room.” She let him go, kissed his cheek, then went to the living room to sit on the couch. She could hear Changkyun muttering to himself before he began to panic, “I think I ruined it. How does she make it look so easy?”

McKenzie touched her stomach and sighed, “This is why Kihyun feeds your daddy, he can’t cook.” She tsked, “Never eat your daddy’s food.” She noted to her stomach before she got up to take control of breakfast.


	6. BTS Long Distant Girlfriend Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an au of the au. Basically they end up with an unplanned pregnancy. This will be split in two...

**Seokjin**

Naeun let out a sigh of relief as she exited baggage claim with two months worth of necessities in the suitcases behind her. She was back in her home country and she was so excited to be home. She looked about for her family who were supposed to pick her up. **  
**

“I’ll take these” a hand reached out and took her luggage from her. Naeun was about to decline the offer when she turned to see her boyfriend of five years, Seokjin, in front of her with a radiant smile. “Welcome hom—“

Naeun ignored his greeting as she jumped up and hugged him. Seokjin let out a chuckle as he held her close to his body and his head pressed against her vanilla smelling hair, “I missed you!”

“I missed you more.” He pulled back to see her promise ring glisten under the sun’s rays. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, “Your family is waiting at home, come on.” He lead her from the airport neither phased by the fans who took pictures and gossiped.

 

The night before Naeun was set to leave, Seokjin and her spent one last night together. It wasn’t unusual that they didn’t use a condom. She was on the pill and they wouldn’t see each other for about five months. He was about to head off to tour and Naeun had another semester left of the institute she attended in Paris. They just wanted to be as close as two people could be in that moment not thinking of any consequences.

 

It had been a month since her trip to Seoul. Naeun had dealt with terrible nausea and morning sickness, but didn’t suspect being pregnant until the month passed and her period didn’t assault her. After pressure from her dorm mate, she bought several pregnancy tests that only confirmed lingering suspicions when she saw the two lines.

 

Naeun was glad that her dorm mate was there when the tests gave her a positive reading. She crumbled to the bathroom floor and cried which alerted her dorm mate who ran to the bathroom to see Naeun sobbing. She was scared, but excited. Seokjin was the only man for her, but he wasn’t just hers. He was BTS’s. He was his fans. How could she tell him about the pregnancy when he already had so much on his plate? What about her university? She was so close to graduating and she couldn’t take off when the finish line was right under her nose. Naeun, against her dorm mates advice, decided to silence her communication from Seokjin for the first month after the discovery. She wanted to figure out what to do. Abortion was out of the question, but she wasn’t sure if Seokjin would want to raise a child when he’s so busy.

A knock broke her thoughts. She looked up from her textbook as a second knock echoed, “Coming” she called out. Naeun crawled out of bed where there was piles of notes and recipes for her project. She swung open the door expecting her dorm mate to be outside with an excuse of losing her key, but her heart stopped when the door revealed her boyfriend. “Seo-seokjin?” Her voice squeaked as she stared at him. 

Seokjin walked past her with a solemn look and entered her dorm, “You may want to shut it before the others see who I am.” Naeun said nothing as she gently shut the door and locked the bolt. His back was still to her as he tried to formulate what he wanted to say to her. The moment BTS landed in Paris, Seokjin grabbed a taxi and went straight to Naeun’s dorm. His mind had been on her for the past month since Naeun began to ignore him. He tried to figure out what happened and what made her shut him out, but couldn’t come up with anything to cause her silent treatment. He walked into the living room as he glanced around for just moments as he heard his girlfriend trail close behind. With a clenched jaw, Seokjin turned to Naeun, “Why have you been ignoring me? What did I do wrong?”

Naeun gnawed at her bottom lip as she tried to think of the words to say. Her hands tugged and twisted the bottom of her sweater as her eyes blurred. She choked on her words as she finally spoke up, “I’m sorry…” Alarmed, Seokjin ushered Naeun close to him and held her in his arms. “I didn’t mean for it to happen…” Her hands were pulled off her sweater and Seokjin wrapped them in his own.

“Baby–Jagiya–talk to me… What happened?” With how upset she was, Seokjin had expected her to confess to cheating.

Naeun pulled away from Seokjin and wiped her face, but her tears continued to fall. “You’re going to want to sit down.” 

Seokjin sank to the love seat, his eyes focused on a picture of him that Naeun had framed in the living room. He couldn’t face her, not when he was prepared for something like–

“–nant.”

Seokjin’s ears tuned in at the last second and he looked over at Naeun who looked like she was seconds from collapsing where she stood. “What?”

“I’m pregnant… 2 months now…” Her legs quaked, “I didn’t know how to tell you–you’re an idol, a really famous idol, and we’re not married. And I–” a tear fell as she watched Seokjin’s head turn to face forward again. He said nothing as she stood there ready for everything to fall apart.

Seokjin’s lips parted into a smile as his eyes fluttered back to his panicked girlfriend. There was nothing but love in his eyes, “Come here…” He opened his arms and Naeun nearly collapsed in his arms as her legs gave just as she went to sit by him. He kissed the top of her head as her face pressed in his chest. Sobs echoed in the room as Seokjin combed his hand through her hair, “Shhh, it’s okay. You must have been so scared and pressured dealing with this alone” he cooed. “You’re not alone anymore, okay? I’m here for you-both of you. I love you.” Seokjin wanted to reassure Naeun she wasn’t going to be alone in the pregnancy. Once she was calm, Seokjin knew they would need to talk about what their next steps would be. His main concern was their relationship  _and_ the wellness of Naeun and their baby.

 

**Yoongi**

When Katelyn and Yoongi were outed by media about their relationship, it didn’t go too well for them. Especially for Katelyn. She was some non-Korean foreigner who didn’t fit the ideals of Korean beauty and just dated Yoongi for his money. Katelyn never fought the hate that she got because it came with the territory of dating a man who was world wide famous. However, Yoongi did and went as far as press charges against those who threatened to spread malicious rumors against her.

Their relationship wasn’t a perfect one. She had dated him for a good 3 years and it had its share of bumpy roads. However, even with the bumpy roads, Yoongi never let Katelyn call it off. He was the most sensible of the two. The rational thinker than Katelyn who acted off her emotions. Yoongi refuses to let her walk out of the relationship without sitting and discussing it even if it meant taking a night away from each other. It was his determination that kept the two together and Katelyn learned to communicate better to make them work.

However, neither of them expected their relationship to turn long distance, but while she helped her parents settle back in her home country, Ireland, Katelyn’s father took a stumble off a ladder and hurt himself. She extended her stay much to Yoongi and her disappointment. But Yoongi understood the situation, Katelyn was the only child and she knew her parents didn’t have family in Dublin. So, while she stayed, she decided to transfer to the nearby university to attend her classes that she was still in back in Seoul.

Katelyn didn’t expect to see Yoongi for a few more months. He was on a break before a tour and she was overwhelmed with finals. She made plans to go out to see him during the break, but she was surprised when she returned home to see Yoongi on her couch with her parents. She was ecstatic to see her boyfriend who went up to Dublin to spend some of his off period with her. 

 

It had been two months since that day. It was the last time she saw Yoongi in person as he went on tour. It was also they last time they were intimate with one another which lead her to this moment. 

Katelyn’s mother squeezed her shoulder as she read the test results, “You’re pregnant–” her mother stood there for a moment as she absorbed the information. “BRADAN, WE’RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!” Her mom hollered as she ran to her husband. 

Katelyn’s mouth felt dry as she read over the pregnancy test for the fifth time. She was pregnant. “Holy shit…” She cursed herself for telling Yoongi not to wear a condom. For her not thinking of the consequences of that night. She thought back of the backlash she received just from the dating scandal. That would be nothing compared to the shit they’d receive if the news got out about her pregnancy. 

 

After discussing it with her parents and Yoongi’s parents, Katelyn decided it was best to return to Seoul. Yoongi would be home in the next month and they could decided where their relationship would go from there. However, she was scared of what would come of this pregnancy. Would Yoongi want to stay with her? Would he want to deal with a child? Katelyn knew the answers to both of those, but her mind played devil’s advocate. She refused to tell Yoongi of the pregnancy until she saw him when he came back on tour. It wasn’t something she was willing to talk about over phone or text.

By the fourth month of her pregnancy, Katelyn had readjusted back in Seoul. She returned to her old apartment, transferred back to her old university, and picked up a job at the nearby daycare. She got a text from Yoongi to let her know that he had arrived back to Seoul. Her hands shook, she hadn’t even gotten around to tell him she was back in Seoul. Katelyn let out a shaky breath as she sent a text asking for them to meet up which Yoongi immediately replied with pure excitement. 

 

Once her work let her out, Katelyn hopped in a taxi and headed to her apartment to see Yoongi, Jimin, and Taehyung outside. She swallowed hard as she approached them, “Hey” she stuttered. “What’re all you guys doing here?”

Yoongi gave her an apologetic look, “They insisted on coming… Sorry.” 

“We wanted to see you! We didn’t know you moved back” Jimin grinned. 

Taehyung looked her over noticing her stiff expression. Katelyn glanced back at her best friend and her eyes dropped. His eyes followed her gaze down her stomach and a flicker of realization hit him. His lips fell as he nudged Jimin, “We didn’t mean to interrupt. We just really wanted to say hi, so we’ll head back to the dorm.” Taehyung gave a boxy smile. Jimin went to protest, but Taehyung grabbed his arm and pulled him away. As they walked passed Katelyn , Taehyung hugged her, “Congrats. He’ll be really happy. Relax” he whispered. He let her go and winked at her as he watched her shoulders relax. 

Once the two were alone, Yoongi noticed how scared she looked. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Katelyn sucked in a breath, “Can we talk?” She noticed a concern look cross his face. 

Yoongi straightened as he nodded, “Sure.” 

Katelyn walked to her door and pulled out her keys to unlock her front door. She opened it wide for him to follow her. Her blood pulsed in her ears as she vaguely heard the door shut and lock. Her heart hammered against her chest.

“ Katelyn.” Her name shocked her back to reality. Yoongi stood in front of her with a worried expression etched on his face as he looked at her, “What’s wrong? You’re worrying me.”

“I-I–” she shook as she sucked in a breath. “Damn it, I told myself I can’t get panicked–” His eyebrow rose as he watched her. “Well–When you surprised me in Dublin–that night we didn’t have protection and–” she ran her hand in her hair.

Yoongi looked off to the side as he thought on it, “You’re pregnant?” He guessed. She looked down and nodded prepared for the worse. Yoongi took a seat on the couch as he took in the information, “That’s why you suddenly moved back to Seoul.” He had his hand over his face and Katelyn’s   heart dropped. Suddenly he let out a laugh, “Thank god.” 

“Wha-what? How is this a thank god moment? Am I missing something? I’m pregnant! We’re not married. Your fans hate me.”

Yoongi’s hand fell into his other and he rubbed them together, “I thought you were going to leave me. I was not ready to fight you on that.” His hand raked through his hair, “Fuck, we’re having a kid. Fuck that sounds so surreal. Do our parents know?”

“Yea…” Her eyes mirrored her cautiousness. “I’m sorry, am I missing something. You’re not shocked or mad.”

“Oh, I’m shocked” he laughed. “We totally fucked up not using protection, but what’s done is done.” He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her on his lap and his hands fell on her stomach and waist, “I’m sure you’ve been stressed out about this.” His voice fell an octave as he spoke, “But we’ll handle this. Together.” His hand traced her stomach, “My real fans will be happy for us. I won’t let anyone hurt you. If getting married now will make you feel better we can.”

“We’re not even engaged.”

Yoongi looked up at her, “Fuck engagements. I think I’ve made it pretty clear that I want to be with you the rest of my life. I don’t give a fuck about some engagement.” 

Katelyn’s eyes watered as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yoongi held her tightly to him. “Why are you so smooth with your words?” her voice cracked as she let out a laugh. “I was so scared you’d be mad.”

“It takes two to make a kid, Kat. I couldn’t get mad at you for that. I’ll talk to Namjoon and the others so I can take some time off to be with you.” Katelyn pulled back to protest, but Yoongi shook his head. “I want to be here for the rest of the pregnancy and birth. I love you. I want to be with you through this, okay?”

Katelyn nodded as tears slipped down her face, “Okay…” She pecked his lips as a smile grew on her face, “But you’re not skipping our engagement. I’ve been looking forward to your proposal and you’re not ruining that for me.”

Yoongi’s head fell back as he let out a loud gut laugh, “Damn, you’re bossy. I guess I can do that.”

 

**Hoseok**

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Negative._

_Negative._

_Negative._

Elfie’s face paled as she looked at the two sets of tests. “You’re not pregnant, Deja!” She shouted. A loud  _WHOA MAMA! PRAISE THE LAWD_ sounded from the living room where her roommate sat waiting for her test. Elfie stared down at her set of tests as dread set in. 

“Thank gawd, I’m not preggo. Do you know how scared I got when I missed my period? Wonshik and I are nev–what’s wrong?” Deja entered the bathroom and noticed the stiff look on Elfie’s face. Deja peeked over and her eyes widened, “No way!” 

“Yea…”

“But I thought you guys  _always_ used protection” she gasped.

Elfie groaned as she felt her stomach turn with nausea. “We didn’t last time– the ONE time we don’t and–and  _this_  happens!” Deja squeezed her shoulder for reassurance, but Elfie just sank down to the ground. “How am I going to tell Hoseok? He’ll be gone for another three and a half months– how can” Elfie began to sob.

Deja held her close as she extracted her phone from her pocket and texted their best friend, Naomi, to come over.

 

When Naomi arrived, she handed her youngest son, Taehee, to Deja. “Where’s Elfie?”

“Bathroom. She won’t come out… When I walked out she locked herself inside.”

Naomi made a beeline to the bathroom and knocked on the door, “Elfie? Love, it’s me.” Naomi got sniffles in response, “Aw, come on, babygirl. You know you can cry to me… Just open up, okay?” She jingled the knob once more only to still feel it locked. Naomi sighed as she sat with her back to the bathroom door, “You know I freaked out when I found out I was pregnant too… I was just finishing school and just started working as a nurse. Hell, I wasn’t even living in the same country as Taehyung at the time too. I even broke up with him when I found out. When he found out, he was so excited. We weren’t married nor had we talked about it. However, the moment he found out, he dropped everything and got a house, bought me a plane ticket, and helped me readjust here.” Naomi giggled at the memory. “I know you’re scared, Elfie, but Hoseok will be ecstatic. You don’t know how many times he whines to Taehyung about how he has a cute little family and how he wants that… with you.”

There was a click and Naomi moved off the door just as Elfie opened it. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears, “Really?” She hiccuped. 

“Oh, come here” Naomi cooed as she held out her hands. Elfie crawled into her arms and Naomi ran her hand through her hair. “Hoseok will be thrilled when you tell him.”

“But the fans–our parents– his boss and the groups.”

Naomi laughed, “What do you mean? Almost everyone minus Sierra has had a kid and we all know with how Namjoon and she is, they won’t be far behind.” She hugged Elfie tightly, “And fuck the fans. The real ones will be the ones who’ve support your relationship. The fakes are the ones no one should care about. What matters is Hoseok and you. This is your baby. Not the world’s and anyone who says different can suck my invisible dick. You’ll be a great mom, love.”

There was a cry from the living room, “NAOMI! HOW DO YOU MAKE HIM STOP?” Deja panicked. 

Naomi sighed, “ Now Deja… she’s not ready. No kids in her near future.”

“NAOMI PLEASE!” 

Naomi let go of Elfie and the two stood up. “Let’s go help her.” They headed into the living room where Deja had Taehee in her arms that were outstretched from her body. “Honestly–what are you doing to my son?” She tsked.

Elfie laughed as she took Taehee from Deja, “It’s okay, Taetae. Auntie Elfie is here.” She wrapped her arms around the fifteen month old and cooed, “You’re okay. Shhh.” She rocked to boy in her arms.

“See Dee,  _that’s_ a mother waiting to happen” Naomi patted Deja’s back. “Make sure Wonshik and you keep it wrapped and protected.” Deja protested as Naomi made her way to Elfie. “You okay?” 

Elfie stared at Taehee’s face in admiration, “You think Hoseok and I will have a cute baby like Taehee?” 

Naomi let out a loud laugh, “I think you’re more than okay. Let’s be honest, your baby will be touched with sunshine from both their parents.” 

Elfie handed Taehee off to Naomi and let out a sigh, “I guess I’ll tell Hoseok when he calls…” Naomi said nothing as she just grinned. 

 

That evening, Elfie waited in bed for Hoseok to call her. She sent him a message earlier in the day to have him call her as soon as he could. However, she knew it wouldn’t be until later as he was in LA. Her phone rang and she swallowed hard as she hesitantly answered the face time call from Hoseok. She swiped her finger to answer and was greeted with his wide mouth grin. 

“HI!” He waved with Jungkook, Seokjin, and Taehyung in the room behind him munching on room service food. 

“HEY ELFIE!” They waved their chopsticks in hand as they greeted her. 

Elfie smiled and waved back, “Hey guys. How’s everyone?” She got cheers in response and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Okay, you said your hellos, I’m going to my room now” Hoseok called out as he headed towards the door ignoring the protests and whines behind him. “Hold on…” He headed to his hotel room and searched his pocket for the key. Elfie let out a mute laugh as she watched him struggle to find it. “Okay! Got it. We’re all good” he unlocked the door and entered the hotel room. He let out a relieved sigh as he threw himself on the bed. The sun’s rays lit up his room, “Morning, sunshine.” 

“Morning handsome” Elfie looked down with a shy smile. 

“So what’s up? You wanted to talk alone” his voice dropped as he spoke. “Something wrong?” 

Elfie’s lips twitched, “That depends on what you think…” she scratched at her neck as she refused to look at the screen. Hoseok sat up and moved up the bed as he waited for her to continue. “I haven’t been feeling good and I’ve been nauseated for weeks, so Deja decided that I should take a pregnancy test…” She sucked in a breath as she looked up. Hoseok held his breath as he waited for her to finish, but she could see the camera shake in his hand. “I took three and they each came out positive–” Hoseok’s lips curved. “I’m going to go to the doctors to be 100% sure, but I’m pretty sure–”

“You’re pregnant” Hoseok finished for her. His lips pulled apart into a large smile. “We’re having a baby…” Hoseok sunk down on the bed and pressed his hand to his eyes. He bit his lower lip as he shook, “I’ve never been so happy” his voice broke as he spoke. Elfie felt her shoulders relax as he spoke. “I love you! Shit, I love you so much! I wish I was there to kiss you because that’s what I  _really_ want to do. Ahh” he clenched his chest. “My heart is beating so fast!” Elfie let out a laugh as she watched him. He put the phone down on the bed just as a knock sounded. “I wish I could talk to you about this, but I got to get ready for the interview we have. I love you! I’ll text you.” He held up his fingers in a shape of a heart.

“I love you!” she gave him a finger heart with her thumb and index finger before they blew a kiss to each other and hung up. Elfie threw herself down on the bed and pressed a pillow to her face as she let out a squeal. Her overgrown concern melted and was replaced with excitement. She couldn’t wait to see Hoseok and to see their growing child.

 

**Namjoon**

“I want to break up.” 

Those words haunted Namjoon ever since his girlfriend, Sierra, of five years told him that over the phone a month and a half ago. He didn’t understand what went wrong. Yes, they were in a middle of a heated argument, one they had been in for some time now, but Namjoon swore that after the tour they could have a face to face to squash the issue once and for all. He was on tour and she had up and moved back to New Zealand, something he found out after he asked his sister to check on Sierra. 

As much as he tried not to show it, fans knew something was wrong. His brow was more sunken than usual. His smile looked fake or forced. It didn’t take long for rumors to spread what was wrong. That’s when Sierra’s mom, Mama K, decided enough was enough.

 

While on tour, he received a text from Mama K to call her and he didn’t hesitate to reach out. Her mom had always been the one to help mend anything between the couple and if she was willing to talk to him he wasn’t going to overlook it. He pressed his phone to his ear as he heard the rings of the phone connecting. 

“Hey my cute son-in-law!” Sierra’s mom greeted happily.

Namjoon’s heart twisted painfully, “Hi ma’am… Guess Sierra didn’t tell you.”

“Now you know I don’t like ma’am. Not from you, son. And my daughter is just emotional.” She paused, “Do you have time to talk?” There was a seriousness in her voice.

Namjoon looked around the set, “I’m on set right now, but I can talk.” He walked a bit away from his members. “Sierra blocked me on the phone. I didn’t know what I did wrong.”

Mama K tsked, “That girl– she’s been an emotional wreck since she got home. I tell her to communicate and she shuts down.” She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “Sierra wasn’t going to tell you because you’re an idol–but I’ll be damned if I let my son in law not know what’s going on.” Namjoon’s lips felt dry as he pressed the phone closer to his ear. “She’s pregnant. I’m not defending her actions, but I know how  _I_ was when I was pregnant. I blew everything out of proportion almost lost my husband because of it.”

Namjoon’s heart stopped, “What?” His stutter caught the others attention. “She’s–then why?” His free hand clenched as he swallowed hard. “Why did she leave and not tell me?”

“She thinks you’re better off–”

“That’s bullshit!” His voice rose and he took a breath, “Sorry… That was rude of me.” 

Mama K let out a laugh, “I knew you would say that and I told her that, but you know how she is.”

Namjoon shook his head, “She’s as stubborn as a mule.”

“Just like her mama” she chuckled. Her chuckles died down, “I’m not telling you this to make you feel guilty, Joonie” her nickname towards him made him relax. “I want my daughter and you to be happy. If you don’t want to be part of this baby’s life that is your choice.”

“I want to be–Mama K, I love her” he choked on his words as he tried to keep his voice steady. Seokjin called for Namjoon as they prepared to record and Namjoon bit his lip.

“You deal with your tour right now, Joonie. I’ll keep an eye of Sisi until you can come see her, okay?”

Namjoon let out a sigh, “Thank you. Tell her I love her. I really love her and I want  _us_ to work.”

“I’ll let her know. Don’t be surprised if you get a message from her some time soon. I love you, Joonie! Knock your tour dead!” Mama K blew a bunch of kisses before she hung up.

“Hey, hyung, you ready?” Jungkook ran over to Namjoon just as he hung up his phone and looked down at it. Namjoon looked up at Jungkook with a conflicted look. “Hyung?”

Namjoon said nothing not trusting his own words as he walked away from Jungkook and off the set to cool down from the conversation. 

 

True to Mama K’s word, Namjoon found a text from Sierra asking for him to call her when he could. His legs almost gave out on him when he saw her text. He waited until he got to the hotel after the concert and immediately called her. Namjoon cared about nothing else than hearing her voice. He wanted nothing more that to talk to her. To tell her how much he loved her and how much he wanted her.

 


	7. BTS Long Distant Girlfriend Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2... Taehyung's is a bit of angst.

**Jimin**

Daeun knew something was wrong after the morning sicknesses came and went throughout the days. However, she didn’t know for sure until her period never came and destroyed her insides, not that she minded that. She knew how Naomi was when she was dealing with pregnancy symptoms and hers lined up. She skipped home pregnancy tests and decided to go to the doctors to confirm her beliefs. 

She walked out of the doctor’s office with a grin plastered on her face as she held the papers of her pregnancy tightly in hand. Daeun wanted to call her boyfriend, Jimin, right then and there, but she decided against it. She lived in LA and she knew the time difference from Seoul was insane. She knew Jimin was sleeping since they had just finished touring around the world. He had been in LA with her about three weeks prior as BTS had interviews and some time to just relax before they finished the last of their tour. 

 

What she didn’t know was that Jimin was already suspicious. There were times she found herself feeling sick or cramping. There were certain smells that made her sick like the smell of bacon. He didn’t want to ask her.

 

It was another month before she had decided to tell Jimin. She had decided to move back to Seoul, but before she did, she knew that she needed to tell Jimin about what was going on. Daeun knew she should have told Jimin the first month, but she had read too many stories about miscarriages during the first month and she wanted to get passed that hump. She was midway through her second month when she phoned Jimin. She was greeted with his usual smile and she couldn’t help but smile back, “Hey oppa.”

“Hey jagiya! What are you doing?”

“I just finished packing” she flashed her screen to her luggage before turning it back to her face. 

Jimin looked to be jumping in his seat with excitement, “I can’t believe you’re moving back here! I made sure I’m off when you get here, so I’ll come pick you up!”

Daeun let out a small laugh, “Yea… I have to tell you something though. I don’t know how you’ll take it, but I’m happy.”

Jimin bit his lip as his smile grew, “You’re pregnant?” Daeun’s eyes widened in surprise as Jimin scratched his neck. “I kind of known” he moved his hand as he spoke. “I was just waiting for you to tell me, but you take too long.”

“How did–?”

Jimin’s lips curved to a smirk, “Jagiya, you love bacon and you suddenly got sick just from the smell? Also you told me you had food poisoning, but your symptoms lined up with what Taehyung told me about Naomi.” He stood up, “Speaking of Taehyung…” Jimin walked out of his bedroom with his phone in hand and headed to the living room where Taehyung was stretched out on the couch with his 3 month old. “Move out the way Tae, we’re about to have the cutest child in the entire world!” He called out to Taehyung. He looked over at Jimin with an annoyed look, “You also owe me 50 bucks! I told you she was pregnant!” 

“Aw son of a–”

“Not in front of my children, Tae!” Naomi hissed as she hit his leg as she held their second son in the other hand. “Congrats Jimin. Now, Seungho and Yeongho will have a friend to play with!” 

Daeun looked back at Jimin in the camera, “I gotta go! I can’t wait to see you.”

Jimin nodded, “Two days and you’ll be back here. I love you!”

“I love you more.” She hung up after blowing him a kiss and threw herself on her bed. She couldn’t wait to be back with Jimin. She knew they would need to talk about what they were going to do, but it was Jimin, Daeun knew they could figure out what they needed to do.

 

**Taehyung**

Naomi knew she was pregnant days before she went back to her home in Colorado. She had planned to tell Taehyung, but he was preparing for another tour and was busy with that. Naomi had just finished school and a recent hire at a hospital near her mom’s place. A baby was the last thing she wanted or needed. She had a pile of college debt she had accumulated over the years that taunted her. How did she let this of all things happen?

It was their anniversary and Naomi had graduated university. Since Taehyung couldn’t go out to Colorado to see her, he brought her out to him in Seoul. It was where they first met when she was studying abroad. Naomi didn’t know when during the three weeks she was in Seoul that she got pregnant. Taehyung and her didn’t exactly keep their hands off each other many times and there were sometimes they didn’t use a condom. However, she thought her pill would be enough. 

 

Naomi broke down in tears when she landed in Colorado and saw her mom. Her mom cradled her in her arms in the middle of the airport ignoring the prying eyes of the strangers about them. Naomi knew that if anyone could understand how she felt, it was her mom. She raised Naomi alone after a one night stand and she, herself, had just finished college back then. 

Unlike her mother, Naomi knew the baby’s father, but she didn’t know how he would react to the news. Taehyung wasn’t a one night stand. He was her boyfriend for two years. He was also part of a popular group who had fans that would love to claw Naomi to pieces if they found out about her relationship with Taehyung. That night she got home, what she did next she could only blame her irrational thinking and fear… She sent Taehyung a text ending their relationship and blocked his number before he could call to find out what was wrong. 

 

Taehyung was in a mad panic when he received Naomi’s break up text. His panic only grew when his texts and calls didn’t go through to her phone. He didn’t understand. They were fine. Everything was great with them, wasn’t it? He bit his lip as he struggled to figure out what happened to them. Taehyung wasn’t going to just let them end like that. He told his members that he was going to Colorado the day before the start of their world tour. The others protested, but he wasn’t having it. He needed answers otherwise the tour will be in trouble with his mood. He bought a ticket for the following day and agreed to meet the others in New York as they would do the Seoul concert alone. 

 

Naomi got home from work that evening worn out and drained. Her back killed her and she had only the thought of soaking in the bath. She wasn’t prepared to enter her mom’s home to see Taehyung in the doorway with his eyes trained on it as he waited for her to arrive home. Naomi’s blood ran cold as her mom walked out the door right passed her to give them space. Something Naomi didn’t want. She turned on her heels just as her mom shut the front door to follow suit, but Taehyung took a few strides and grasped her wrist preventing her from moving. “Taehyung” her voice was strained, “Please…”

“No” his voice was hard. “You don’t just get to break up with me and not tell me what I did wrong. What did I do?” She shook her head refusing to speak. “Naomi” his voice faltered as he said her name “I need to know.” He turned her to face him. An anguished look was plastered on his face, “Just tell me what I did and I’ll go.” His free hand clenched as he spoke, “I’ll leave you alone then. I swear.”

Naomi looked away from his eyes unable to see the heartache in them. She pulled out of his grasp and headed into the living room. “You may want to sit…” She gestured to the couch, but Taehyung remained standing. He had his hands in his pockets. “Or don’t…” her hand fell to her side as she let out a breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened, “What? Is it mine?” Naomi shot him a dirty look and he shook his head, “That’s not what I meant– shit, of course it’s mine. I’m just–wow.” He stopped talking as he ran his hand in his hair. Naomi played with her curly hair refusing to meet his gaze as he took in the information. Taehyung’s shock melted as he looked at her, “So you were going to leave me and take my kid?” There was hurt in his voice, “You weren’t even going to give me a choice?” His voice broke.

“Taehyung, you’re a celebrity. A famous one mind you. The last thing you need is–” 

His hand hit the end table beside him startling Naomi, “Don’t tell me what I need and don’t need, Naomi!” She looked to see tears falling down his eyes, “I love you” his voice squeaked as he met her eyes. “I want you. I  _need_ you. I don’t care if I’m a celebrity. I would drop that in a heartbeat to be here for you and our child.” 

Naomi’s eyes blurred with her own tears, “I can’t…” her voice was low and hushed. “I can’t do this. I’m not ready to be a mom. I’m not fit to be one–” Taehyung rushed to Naomi’s side and took her in his arms. Naomi broke into sobs when she felt Taehyung’s warmth around her. She felt safe. She felt loved. She reached up and took his shirt into her shaky hands. “I don’t want to be alone in this.” 

Taehyung patted her head as he held her closer as his own tears fell freely, “You won’t be.” He kissed her forehead as his lashes caught on his tears, “I’ll be here. Don’t push me away… This is our child and I love you both. I want to be here for you.” 

They stayed in each others arms crying and comforting one another. Taehyung would contact the others when Naomi was fast asleep to tell them what was going on and with a lot of begging and pursuing, BTS decided to do the tour without Taehyung. He wanted nothing more than to help Naomi. He knew they needed to talk about what they were going to do next as he didn’t want to leave for Seoul without her by his side.

 

**Jungkook**

It was Mia’s graduation from college with her masters in Librarian Science. Being only 21 with a masters degree should have been a big deal. It  _was_ a big deal, but Mia’s mind was else where. Her mind was on her idiot boyfriend, Jungkook, who she got in an argument, on the media back in South Korea that had plastered her relationship for all the world to see, and her aching back from the baby growing inside her. She was overwhelmed with stress to have a good time at her graduation party. 

Mia’s mom wanted to cancelled the party knowing her daughter was dealing with a lot. Mia was 5 months along in her pregnancy and the media were able to leak her pregnancy and her two year relationship with Jungkook. She woke up to hate comments all over her Instagram and Twitter which lead to her ultimate argument with Jungkook. She broke down into tears on her mom when it happened a couple days ago. Her mom understood her. She was a mother of five, she knew well enough of the hormonal imbalance that happens with the territory.

 

During the party, that took place in a venue that could be mistaken as a wedding reception, Mia gripped her phone in her hand as she waited for Jungkook to text her. She wanted to apologize and wanted to hear his voice. She wanted reassurance that they were going in the right direction. She pressed her free hand to her mouth as tears slipped down her cheek. “This is ridiculous” she grew frustrated with her emotions all over the place.

Her sorority Big, Maddy, was by her side with her hand on her shoulder, “It’s your party, you can cry if you want to.” Mia gave her Big and gave her hand a squeeze as Maddy handed her tissue. Before Maddy could comfort her Little any further, Mia’s mom took the main dance floor with a mic in hand.

Maddy lead Mia to the area with a smile as her mom introduced the purpose why they were at the party before she played an array of videos of family and friends. Each video was a congratulations on her pregnancy, her graduation, and luck for her future. Mia couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she watched each video. It only twisted when the last video appeared and her boyfriend’s bright smile reflected on the screen.

It was obvious it was during his music video filming as the outfit was the same as the one in his group’s mv. “Jagiya!” He waved at the screen with excitement and Mia let out a laugh. “Hello my beautiful love of my life! You did it! All your hard work finally paid off. You worked so hard to achieve your dreams. All those late nights and falling asleep on our dates was well worth it.” Mia’s eyes waters as she took Maddy’s hand in her and squeezed it which Maddy returned. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it to your graduation! But I swear, I’ll make it up to you.” He blew a kiss, “Take care of our little boy and I’ll see you two soon. I love you both. Bye!”

 

Mia watched the video cut off and she only cried harder. She wanted more than ever to see Jungkook. She didn’t care that they were amidst an argument. She wanted to be with him and in his arms. That was all she cared about. Mia thought back on their argument and she shook her head of the thought. Her attention was drawn from the tv screen when she heard awes from behind her. Maddy let go of her hand just as she turned to see what happened. Her eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend approaching her in a suit and tie through the open gap her guest created. “Kookie…” He flashed her a dazzling smile as he held up a bouquet of roses. She ran into his arms and threw her arms around him, “You’re here!” Her cries resumed, “I’m sorry– for everything. I’m just all over the place and I didn’t mea–”

“I know, Mia” he chuckled. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, “I know” he whispered. His voice was shaky as he spoke. He had felt guilty that they got in the argument and that he wasn’t able to protect her. “It’s my fault for not taking your feelings into consideration. Don’t cry anymore.” He pulled back just as Mia’s mom too the roses from Jungkook’s hand, and he wiped her face of her tears. The tip of her nose was a bright red from her rubbing it as she cried and Jungkook pressed a kiss to her nose. “You know I love you, right?” 

Mia nodded as Jungkook wiped her last tear, “I love you too.” 

“Mia Divya Paterson, you are my rock. You’ve helped me through my worse times and you’ve dealt with me when many wouldn’t. I need you both so much that it hurts to breath. You are the reason for all my happiness and without you my life would be so dull. All I want in my life is that we stay together for all the life. I love you. You are always on my mind and all the time I keep on thinking of you. You’re my soulmate, my world, and the medicine I need to continue living in happiness.” Mia’s mouth dropped as Jungkook stepped back a step from her and knelt before her. He never let her left hand go. He took out a ring box and flipped the lid to reveal a beautiful engagement ring, “I want to continue our path as a family with our son. I only need you two. Will you be my family, Mia Divya Paterson?”

Mia felt the waterworks start again and she covered her mouth, “I hate you… You can’t tell me  _not_ to cry when you go an do that.”

Jungkook laughed feeling a weight off his shoulder, “Well the faster you answer, the faster I can wipe those tears.” His eyes twinkled with love.

“Yes, Jungkook. I want to be a family with you.” Jungkook’s lips pulled apart in a grin as he got off his knee and pulled the ring from the ring box. He slipped in on her finger clumsily and the two met each other’s eyes. They let out small chuckles as they both shook with overwhelming excitement. “I love you.”

Jungkook’s hand brushed against her face, “I love you more.” He leaned down and kissed her. Both ignored the cheers as they kissed. Jungkook’s other hand rested against Mia’s baby bump. 


	8. B.A.P Miscarriage **ANGST**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will contain obvious mature content. Do not read if you are triggered easily.

**Yongguk**

After having Catherine, Stephanie and Yongguk decided it would be nice if she had a younger sibling around and bond with. Having siblings themselves, they thought it was the best thing for Catherine, so when they saw those little plus signs on the pregnancy tests they were elated. Stephanie left her job to stay home with Catherine after her birth, so it wasn’t hard for Stephanie to schedule in doctor appointments throughout her days. 

Stephanie and Yongguk made the announcements after the 12 week mark to their friends and family. Due to her family in her home country, she wasn’t ever really alone as Junhong, Daehyun, Youngjae, Himchan, and Jongup were often at Yongguk and her home. Typically, it was Junhong who was at the house with Stephanie and Catherine. He’d often play and entertain Catherine whenever Stephanie was working around the house or cooking. 

 

The day of the start of Stephanie’s 17 week, she had an appointment to check on the baby. Yongguk took the day off and decided to tag along with her while Junhong took Catherine out on a “day out with Uncle Junhong”. 

When they got to the appointment, the doctor went through Stephanie’s background making sure she had no problems or complications which she denied any. She shivered as the gel touched her stomach. Yongguk held her hand prepared to see their growing child on the ultrasound as they had three weeks priors. 

The doctor guided the probe around Stephanie’s stomach and stared at the image. The silhouette of the baby showed on screen and the couple smiled. However, the doctor had a grim look on her face which Stephanie saw.

“What’s wrong?”

The doctor looked over at Stephanie with a sympathetic look, “There’s no heartbeat…” 

Yongguk’s heart stopped, “What do you mean? Like, they’re asleep?”

The doctor shook her head, “Your child stopped growing a few weeks ago. Possible a little time after our last meeting. I’ll set up getting you a second opinion.”

“So there’s a chance that our baby is alive?” Stephanie’s eyes watered. The doctor shook her head again, “Then why get a second opinion” She snapped. Yongguk tightened his grip on her hand as if to calm her.

“It’s standard procedure Mrs. Bang. We will also have to schedule a D&E….”

Stephanie’s mind blanked as the doctor continued to speak about what to do next. Yongguk listened for the both of them. Stephanie didn’t look away from her stomach as her free hand held onto her baby bump. Her eyes blurred as she thought of the freely moving baby in her just weeks ago. She hiccuped a cry as she caressed her stomach. 

The doctor, sensing the break Stephanie was about to have, got up and went to prepare the appointment to let the two have a moment together.

“Baby” Yongguk cringed at the poor choice of words that left his lips. Stephanie shook her head as she smothered her face with her hands and sobbed. “Stephie…” He cooed as he pulled her to his chest. Her hands still pressed to her face as her head fell on his shoulder. “We’re going to be okay… We’ll get through this. I promise you” he whispered a stray tear fell down his face. He was heartbroken about the news, but he knew Stephanie needed him. He sent Junhong a quick text to tell him what happened and to ask him to keep Catherine for the night which Junhong immediately agreed.

 

It was a month to the day of the D&E surgery and Stephanie still had her moments where she would cry. So, one day, Yongguk decided to have a date night with just the two of them. Something they hadn’t done in a while. Due to the miscarriage, Stephanie began to build a wall away from Yongguk and he refused to let her shove him away. 

While out, Yongguk took her hand, but she snatched it away which only upset him. “Why do you keep pushing me away?”

“Why do you stay around?” She snapped. “You act like I didn’t just murder our baby! You’re still here when you should have taken Caty and left.” 

Yongguk frowned as he led her to a bench and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her, “You didn’t murder our baby. Miscarriages happen, but we can try again. I’m not leaving you. I love you.”

“What if I don’t want to try again…” Stephanie whispered. “The idea of carrying another child and not having them in my arms again… I can’t handle that kind of pain again, Gukkie… I don’t want to go through this again.” She cried.

Yongguk’s insides felt like they were twisting into each other as he watched his wife break into tears. He reached up and rubbed her arms, “We have Catherine. That’s enough for me. I have my own little family with you and her. You two are all I need.” Stephanie looked at him and he wiped her tears, “Okay?” 

“Okay…” He pecked her lips before she threw herself in his arms and hugged him. Yongguk held her close to him. They were going to be okay. He knew that. He just needed to convince his wife of it.

 

**Himchan**

Miranda had struggled to get pregnant by her husband, Himchan. It was as if, no matter how many times they tries, the minus sign on the home tests mocked them. Her mother questioned if she could have endometriosis, but Miranda refused to believe that. However, once her doctor confirmed her mother’s suspicions and Miranda was diagnosed with endometriosis. After she had the surgery, the two tried again and instead of the mocking minus signs, there were plus signs and two lines.

 

Himchan, not waiting to tell anyone, announced it to fans and everyone he knew. He was just so ecstatic that he was going to become a dad. Miranda, however, was cautious of telling everyone. She knew her endometriosis could reappear and cause complications. She didn’t want to get other’s hopes ups… She didn’t want to get  _her_ hopes up.

Himchan didn’t realize the fear Miranda held onto until it became real after 3 month into the pregnancy. Miranda and Himchan were in the kitchen preparing dinner together when Miranda felt a sharp pain. Hearing her gasp, Himchan rushed over, “You okay?”

“Yea, it–” She doubled over as another painful cramp hit her. She felt wetness as she gripped Himchan’s arm that kept her from hitting the ground. She let out shaky breaths as Himchan helped her up. As she stood, she felt something slid down her inner leg and she looked to see a red liquid. “Himchan! The baby!” 

Himchan looked down at her leg and his face paled seeing the blood. He grabbed a towel and helped her out to the car.

 

Once seen at the hospital, Miranda’s fears were confirmed. She had a miscarriage. They took her to the back to have the surgery to remove the baby as Himchan sat in the waiting room. 

He was distraught to say the least. He sat there and cried as he wondered what happened. Himchan’s mind didn’t stay on the baby for long as he thought of Miranda. How she would feel after the surgery. Would they be able to handle this together or will this be the thing that hurt their relationship? He shook the thought. As if he’d let Miranda go over this. He needed to be there for her.

 

Miranda shut down. When they returned home, Miranda didn’t speak to Himchan. She tried to avoid him. The guilt was unreal. She knew how much Himchan wanted a child, hell she wanted a child just as much, but after this miscarriage, Miranda’s ideas of being a mother were fleeting.

One day after work, Himchan returned home, “Miranda? Can you come here?” He called her to the living room. He sat on the sofa and waited for her to come down. She made her way into the living room and stood there lifelessly, “Come here.” He patted the cushion beside him. She made her way to the seat, but in a split second, made a quick turn to sit in the chair across the coffee table from him. That’s when Himchan broke, “Do you hate me so much that you don’t want to even be near me?” 

For the first time in days, Miranda’s face showed emotion. It showed anguish. “That’s–”

He didn’t let her speak as he kept crying, “Love… Please stop shutting me out…” Himchan wanted to reach for her and hold her. His hand reached out to touch her, but he pulled his hands back to his lap, “I know you think this is your fault, but it’s not. None of this is your fault. We have options if we really want to have kids.” He rambled. “But I don’t care about that right now…” He looked at her, “I just want to comfort you… Please… I just want to hold you.” Miranda broke into sobs, mumbling how sorry she was, and rushed to Himchan’s side. Himchan felt like life had returned to him when Miranda fell into his arms. He pulled her to his body afraid that if he let go she would vanish. “I love you…” He repeated again and again.

 

**Daehyun**

After Amber and Daehyun welcomed their first bundle of joy, Kwangmin, the two only looked at expanding their family further. Raising Kwangmin brought them so much joy and by his 2nd birthday, Amber and Daehyun decided to try for a second child. So when they got the double lines on four different tests, they were ecstatic. 

Amber was ten weeks when she was at home with Kwangmin and her mother-in-law. They had returned to her home after some shopping. Kwangmin began to cry and Amber picked him up, “Okay sleepy head, let’s get you in bed.” She cooed. 

“I’ll do it. You relax” her mother-in-law insisted as she took Kwangmin from her arms. 

Amber let out a relieved sigh as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she took a sip, she felt a pain in her abdomen. She winced as she put the glass down. Amber held her stomach as Daehyun’s mom entered the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know… My stomach” she winced again at the pain. Amber brushed it off, “I remember having cramps before when I was pregnant with Kwangmin. I’m just going to lay down.” Her mother-in-law nodded, but she didn’t look too convinced.  

 

Amber woke up to pains and she shot up in bed. She threw off the covers and screamed as she saw blood. Her mother-in-law ran in and stared in horror before she helped Amber out of the bed and to the car. They headed to the hospital where Amber was told she had a miscarriage and she was sent back into surgery. 

Daehyun rushed to the hospital and his mom took Kwangmin to her place as Daehyun waited in the hospital for Amber. Once the surgery was over, the doctors told him that Amber would stay the night and could return home the following day. He stayed in her hospital room the rest of the night.

 

Daehyun took Amber home the day after the surgery. “You want something to eat, ba–love?” He corrected himself as he helped her into bed.

“No” her voice was barely over a whisper. “I just want to sleep. Where’s Kwangmin?”

“He’s at my mom’s. I thought it’d be better if he stayed there for the night.”

Amber’s eyes burned as she looked back at her stomach, “Oh… I see…” She reclined on the bed and turned her back towards Daehyun as her tears fell. 

Daehyun left the room and called his mom to let her know he would pick up Kwangmin. Seeing the sad look in Amber’s eyes, he knew that she wanted her son, so he headed out and picked Kwangmin up from his mom’s place.

 

Amber woke up to the sound of Kwangmin’s laughs. Her eyes fluttered open as she was bopped in the nose with his fist. “Ow….” She rubbed her nose and let out a weak laugh.

Daehyun let out a chuckle as he held Kwangmin’s hands, “Bud, you’re not supposed to hurt mommy. She’s not feeling well.” He lay down with Kwangmin twisted and struggled out of his arms. He crawled over to Amber’s arms and cuddled beside her.

Amber held Kwangmin close as she repeatedly kissed his head. Her eyes watered as she played with his brown fluffy hair. “I love you…” She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. Kwangmin yawned as he pressed his face against her chest and his eyes drifted close.

Daehyun reached over and wiped the stray tear. She looked at him just as he went to peck her lips, “We love you more.” He lay down beside his son and wife. Half his face pressed into the pillow. He reached for her hand and they intertwined their fingers over Kwangmin’s sleeping body. The two of them cuddled around Kwangmin as they took a family nap. 

 

**Youngjae**

Everything had gone so perfect that Allison still didn’t understand how or why it happened. Youngjae left her happy and healthy at eight weeks. He had insisted that he could push back his tour, but Allison refused. She could man the fort alone while he was away for a couple of months. 

During her pregnancy, she would have spotting that her doctor told her time and again was normal in the first trimester. So, she didn’t worry too much. Until one day while she was home with her friends who came out to visit her. Allison had a basket of clothes to wash and she missed a step. She let out a scream as she fell down the stairs which caused her friends to rush her to the hospital. 

 

She was prepared to see a regular doctor as she got moved into a hospital room after being seen for other injuries. Allison came out basically unscathed minus a concussion. However, when she saw her obgyn doctor enter, the color in her skin left her. “What’s wrong with the baby?” 

Her doctor approached her, “I’m just here to check something the doctor wanted to get a second opinion on.” A nurse pulled in an ultrasound and her doctor lifted her gown to get to her stomach. She put the gel on her stomach and put the probe on her. Her doctor dragged the probe around her belly once, then again slower than the last, and then one last time taking a few movements at a time. “Can you come back to my office next week?”

Allison nodded slowly, “I can… but what’s going on?”

Her doctor let out a breath, “I believe you’ve had a silent miscarriage, but I need to do a different scan to confirm it.”

Allison’s eyes widened, “What? Silen–oh god… Was it because of my fall?” 

“No no no” her doctor spoke up immediately, “I hate to say, this happens a lot more than I care to admit. About 20 percent of women have a silent miscarriage. The baby just stops growing, but the body believes that it’s still carrying a baby.” 

 

That night, Allison called Youngjae and told him what was going on. He didn’t hesitate to cancel his tour and rush back to his wife’s side. He was heartbroken of course, but he didn’t want to add to her stress. 

When he arrived home, Allison had only beaten him moments before as her friend took her home. The moment Youngjae saw Allison on the couch, he ran to her side. Allison stared at her growing stomach with bitter resentment. “Alli…”

“It just keeps growing” she hissed. “It’s like it is mocking me… As if it’s just trying to hurt me” her voice shook. Youngjae took her in his arms and she kept rambling. “Just make it stop… There’s no baby… There’s nothing.” Her eyes watered as she continued to talk. 

 

The next week came and went. Allison’s doctor confirmed that Allison had a miscarriage. The baby had shrunk in size and Allison agreed to have a d&c surgery to empty out her womb. She couldn’t handle watching her stomach continue to grow through the rest of the pregnancy. 

After the surgery, Youngjae was by Allison’s sleeping figure trying to figure out what could have gone wrong. The pregnancy was going so well, so what could have caused this tragedy to happen? 

 

**Jongup**

It had been a month since Maddy had her miscarriage and the pain was still very fresh and very real. She was still affected by it all and though her husband, Jongup, seemed fine, he was heartbroken. Whereas Maddy would be found weeping or screaming in frustration, Jongup was calm and collected. He helped rebuild her. 

What Jongup didn’t understand was that Maddy wasn’t just upset because of the miscarriage, but because Jongup began to push her away. Physically, he was there with her. He would hold her and kiss her and tell her comforting words, but emotionally Jongup seemed to have vanished. His words weren’t loving just neutral. Maddy believed he blamed her for the miscarriage. 

Her suspicions only grew when she called Daehyun since Jongup hadn’t been home in a few days. Daehyun told her that Jongup took a leave from work and hadn’t been in for weeks. He offered to call Jongup, but Maddy refused. She had an idea where she could find him, so she grabbed her keys and set off to find Jongup.

 

The cool air from the beach blew around her as she walked through the sand. Maddy took in the salty water smell and smiled as a weight slowly lifted off her back. She spotted Jongup on a pier looking off at the water. She went to call for him as she approached, but she saw the tear stains on his cheeks. Maddy said nothing as she approached him from behind. Her fingers grazed the side of his shirt before her arms engulfed him from behind and linked around his abdomen. 

Jongup jumped at the sudden feeling and he craned his head to see the top of Maddy’s   head, “love…”

“I’m mad at you.” Maddy whispered. Jongup turned fully to face her, “You keep acting like you’re okay, but I know you’re not. I’m your wife. Why can’t you just tell me instead of disappearing for days on end.” A tear fell down her face and Jongup wiped it away. “If you’re mad at me for the miscarriage just say it… yell at me… Just tell me you hate me and I’ll understand.”

Jongup licked his lips as he tried not to cry again, “I’m not mad at you. You didn’t cause this, babe. I could  _never_ hate you.” His voice crack, “I love you.”

“Then why are you pushing away from me? We’re supposed to support each other. We’re suppose to mourn and heal together, but you’re shutting me out.” Jongup said nothing as he just pulled Maddy to him tightly. She felt him tremble and sniffle. “Don’t push me out anymore… We promised to always be there for each other.” Jongup said nothing as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

**Junhong**

The worse way to find out about a miscarriage was through the news and that was exactly how Junhong found out about Kiara’s miscarriage. She had two miscarriages in the past and the doctors could never figure out the cause. However, this pregnancy seemed to be better. She was four months in and it was the furthest one by far. The baby and Kiara were healthy and everything was just perfect. 

 

At first, Junhong didn’t feel comfortable leaving to Europe for a small tour, but Kiara insisted that he went. She had a lot of friends in Seoul and she knew she’d be fine. So, Junhong headed to Germany, but kept constant updates on his wife. 

Then one day, Kiara was chilling with Christian Yu, a friend of Junhong and hers. She was on Instagram Live with him as he worked on a track. Kiara spent time answering some questions. 

Christian looked at the comments and read a few, “These ones ask why do you look sick?”

Kiara let out an awkward laugh, “I haven’t been feeling too good the past couple of days. I had a fever, but it broke. I’m still getting better.” She flashed a peace sign to the camera before she snuck off to play with Lori. Kiara grabbed a toy and threw it for Lori. She felt a sharp pain and she grabbed her stomach in a panic. Alarmed the fans began to ask more questions. She felt blood between her legs and she felt sick.

Christian looked at the comments and whipped back to see Kiara, “Ki-ki, are you okay?” He watched her eyes rolled as she collapsed, “Kiara!” He grabbed his phone and ended the live to call the ambulance. “Kiara! Hey! Kiara wake up!”

 

Junhong woke to missed calls by Christian, but he didn’t think anything of it until he looked at his Twitter. He noticed his name and Kiara’s name trending on Twitter and things like  _get well Kiara_ and  _pray for Kiara_. Junhong felt like his heart stopped as he read through the comments. However, he was interrupted when Christian’s number flashed on his phone. “Hello?”

“Junhong! Fucking finally!” He let out a shaky breath, “I’ve been trying to reach you all night.”

“What’s wrong with Kiara?”

Christian fell quiet, “How’d you–”

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH MY WIFE?”

“Fuck… Twitter… Junhong, you need to get here fast. She needs you. They said the baby is stillborn…”

Junhong didn’t need to be told twice. He explained to the other performers why he had to drop and he rushed back to Seoul. Before he got back, Kiara had the a c-section to remove their baby boy. When he got to the hospital, he saw Kiara holding their stillborn son. She held his lifeless body close to her as she looked up at Junhong. He approached his wife and son and he cried as he looked at how peaceful his son looked. 

“Isn’t he beautiful…” She wept. Junhong held onto Kiara as he reached out and touched his son’s tiny face. “Why can’t he just be asleep? I just wanted to hear him cry once… A laugh… something… This is cruel.” Of all the miscarriages, this one was by far the hardest and most painful of all for the both of them.


	9. Monsta X Holding His Child for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2

**Hyunwoo**

By the time Hyunwoo returned to Seoul, Melly was already five months in and carrying a bump. Returning home so late in the pregnancy was one of Hyunwoo’s biggest regrets. When he returned home, he spoke to his boss and told him that for the rest of Melly’s pregnancy he wanted to be in Seoul which his boss graciously agreed to.

For the remainder of Melly’s pregnancy, Hyunwoo was there. He went to each doctor appointment and updated on his own personal instagram he set up to keep the fans updated on his growing family. 

 

As the months turned to weeks, the two were over the moon as they grew closer to the birth of their son. Melly was preparing dinner with Hyunwoo by her side to grab anything he deemed too heavy or too high for her to get. She felt a popping sensation and a slow trickle of water and she froze.

Hyunwoo looked back at her in alarm, “What’s wrong?”

“My water… I think it broke.” The two looked at one another before they broke into smiles. “Minsoo is coming!” She squealed.

Hyunwoo felt like he was on a high as he thought of his son entering the world at last. “He’s coming!” He replied. Then his smile fell as he thought, “He’s coming… We need to get to the hospital!” He began to panic as he rushed through the kitchen, “Where’s my keys… did we already pack the over night bags– did I finish the bedroom?” 

Melly squeezed her eyes shut as her lips tightened in a straight line, “Babe, you gotta calm down.” She took his hands to calm him, “The bag is in the closet and your keys  _and_ wallet are on your nightstand.” She was a bundle of nerves, but she held herself together to make sure her husband didn’t work him up to the point he passed out.

Hyunwoo nodded numbly as he raced off to get the items before he took Melly out to the car. As he drove them to the hospital, Hyunwoo refused to let go of Melly’s hand.

 

It would be another 16 hours before Minsoo entered the world. After he was cleaned and wrapped up, the nurse handed him to Melly. 

Hyunwoo was beside her and rubbed her arm, “You did so good, babe.” 

Melly gave him a tired smile before she looked back down at their son who was fast asleep, “Did he not get enough sleep these last nine months?” She teased. Minsoo’s finger held on to his mom’s. Her eyes grew heavy as she reclined back on the upright bed.

Hyunwoo kissed her forehead and took Minsoo from her arms, “You get some rest, love. I’ll watch over him.” Melly mumbled a reply before she fell asleep. Hyunwoo walked about slowly and bounced Minsoo in his arms. Holding Minsoo felt so surreal. For the past seven months Hyunwoo had only dreamed of holding his son and now here he was. A mere 6 pound 4 ounces bundle of joy. He couldn’t stop smiling down at their precious son that they created. As he went to sit down, reached up to fix Minsoo’s blanket and that’s when Minsoo’s tiny fingers wrapped around his index finger. The dramatic size difference made Hyunwoo’s mouth widen as he looked at how tiny Minsoo’s hand was to his finger. He looked at Minsoo who’s bright brown eyes stared back at him. “Well” he smiled softly at his son, “hi there sunshine. Why couldn’t you wake up when mommy was holding you? Were you too comfortable in her arms?” he cooed. His eyes stung as he ran his hand on Minsoo’s head, “We’re so happy you’re here, baby… I think we fell at love at first sight.” Hyunwoo would just talk to Minsoo as he held him getting out everything he wanted to say to him.

 

**Hoseok**

Alisha stared at herself in the mirror as her arms fell to her eight month bump. She couldn’t believe how much time had passed since she found out she was pregnant. So many things happened during the duration of the pregnancy that she felt like she would wake up and find it was all a dream.

Hoseok walked up behind her and placed his hands on her baby bump, “Good morning, wife.”

Alisha’s heart raced at the new title she received a week ago. A smile graced her lips as she looked at Hoseok through the mirror, “Morning, husband.” Both jumped when they felt a kick where their hand rested. Alisha giggled, “Good morning to you too, Jinhee.” 

“She’s jealous we didn’t greet her. She sounds like you already” Hoseok kissed Alisha real quick. “I have to go, but I’ll see you tonight.”

“We’ll be here.” Alisha watched him leave the room. Hoseok wasn’t able to leave the house as Alisha felt the pop of her water. “Uh… Hoseok!” He ran back in hearing the sudden alarm in her voice. She met his eyes and gave him an awkward smile, “You think you can call out from work?”

“What’s wrong?”

“She decided she’s coming today…”

 

During the delivery, Hoseok was beside Alisha holding her hand as she cried out in pain. He kissed her hand and whispered words of encouragement until he heard Jinhee’s first cries. He couldn’t stop smiling widely when he saw the nurse take Jinhee to clean her off. “You did it” he whispered to Alisha who was panting with a weak smile. “I love you.” 

 

After cleaning Jinhee up and situating Alisha and Hoseok, the nurse handed Jinhee to Alisha. She made room on the bed for Hoseok just as the family came in two at a time. When Alisha handed Jinhee to Hoseok, she could see the love in his eyes.

Alisha’s parents took a lot of photos of the family of three without them noticing.. Both were so mesmerized by their daughter. Hoseok took photos and sent them to the guys who informed the fans of the successful birth of Jinhee. Jinhee smiled as she  which made her parents copy her. 

“She has your smile” Alisha whispered as Jinhee’s eyes began to drift shut while Hoseok held her in his arms.

Hoseok looked at Alisha and kissed her, “She has your beauty.” He whispered back before he kissed her again.

 

**Minhyuk**

Bailey was happy to have Minhyuk with her as an active part of the pregnancy. It was different from the first time around. He was there for every doctor appointment, he helped with the baby shopping, and he set up the entire nursery furniture on his own. Minhyuk only let Bailey decorate the jungle forest theme nursery. 

Bailey was his angel and after the trials she went through after the first failed pregnancy, Minhyuk did everything he could to support her. As the Bailey entered the last month of her pregnancy, Minhyuk grew more excited that after three years, they would finally have their own little family that they had only dreamed of having. He was ready for his little sunshine, Hyeonseo, to enter the world as was Bailey. 

 

Though Minhyuk was against the idea, Bailey decided to attend a Monsta X concert. It was the last leg of their promotional concert and Bailey had always made sure to attend them. Minhyuk kept her backstage in fear that the crowds would shove her by accident or the loud music would hurt her ears. 

Bailey was backstage swaying to  _Calm Down_ , when she felt water trickle down her leg. She froze as she looked down to see a clear liquid descending her leg. One of their managers noticed her shocked expression and rushed to her side. “I think my water broke.” His eyes widened as he looked back and forth from the stage to Bailey. He didn’t waste more time as he shouted for the music to stop and he took off on stage. 

The guys gathered in the middle of the stage in confusion as their manager approached Minhyuk and told him about Bailey. Minhyuk was jumping in place as he listened to the manager. “I have to go! I’m sorry!” His lips pulled into a grin as he ran backstage to Bailey. He didn’t care about the mic and stage outfit he was in, “Come on, let’s go bring our daughter home.” He led Bailey out to the van where a manager was prepared to take them to the hospital.

 

It was another 19 hours before she was fully dilated. Minhyuk long changed out of his stage clothes and rid of the mic. As they prepped Bailey for the delivery, Minhyuk took his place beside her. She let out a weird half cry half groan as another contraction hit her. She held his hand to try to relieve the pain. “It’s okay. Just squeeze my hand, babe.” The nurse proceeded to lead Bailey through the delivery with Minhyuk by her side. She squeezed his hand each time she had to push.  

 

While Bailey slept, Minhyuk held Hyeonseo in his arms. He had kissed her head more times than he could count as he took in her beautiful fave. His eyes watered as he touched her soft cheek, “Our little sunshine…” Hyeonseo grasped his finger and he broke. The tears he held back fell, “Thank you for coming home to us… You’re such a beautiful little girl.” He watched how her eyes slowly shut, but her smile remained on her face and his heart swelled. Minhyuk looked up to his sleeping wife, “You did great, babe” he whispered though he knew she couldn’t hear him. He couldn’t ask for anything more. His little family was all the perfection he wanted or needed in his life.

 

**Kihyun**

Phoebe and Kihyun were only just married for a couple of months when Phoebe had found out she was pregnant again. They had pushed back their marriage after the first miscarriage that took them both time to heal from. It was almost their undoing if it wasn’t for Kihyun’s parents and hers. 

Kihyun didn’t feel okay with Phoebe going through the next five months alone without him around, but she insisted that it was fine. She knew the fans would want him and that the group needed him. It took a lot of time to convince him, but Kihyun eventually caved in and went on the tour.

However, when Kihyun returned, Phoebe was two months to her due date. Instead of a joyous greeting, the two found themselves in a heated argument that had been on going for weeks via texts and calls. 

“Kihyun, seriously fuck off! You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do” Phoebe shouted. 

Kihyun pulled at his hair and his face reddened, “You’re going to hurt yourself and our child! Why are you being so difficult about this?” 

“Unlike you, I’m not an idol who makes a shit ton of money. I actually have to work to pay bills. How do you expect me to help pay for this place if I have no job?” This was the second time Phoebe had this argument with Kihyun. She understood why he was concerned. Her work required a lot of mental and physical energy. Phoebe made sure to take any precautions to make sure she didn’t overdo it. Since marrying, Phoebe didn’t feel like Kihyun’s wife as he barely spoke to her through the entire tour. She had a joint account with Kihyun, but she also had her own. Yes, she knew she had Kihyun’s money to rely on, but she didn’t feel like it was hers to touch while he was away to approve the payments. 

“You have access to our bank account so you didn’t have to worry about the bills or groceries! I make plenty of money. You’re not alone in this, you know!”

“Then why does it feel like I’m doing this all by myself!” Phoebe snapped. “I know I said it was fine and at first it was, but you could never find the time to contact me. You barely asked about how I felt. Sure, you’re there financially, but where are you emotionally? I’ve been scared shitless going through each month in fear that I’d lose her like I did our last one. And you were  _ALWAYS_ busy with Monsta X. All you seem to care about is Monsta X! ”

“That’s not true!”

Phoebe scoffed as she picked up her cellphone, “How’s the baby?… K… Look I’m busy…” She flipped through his texts and read them aloud to him.

Kihyun’s eyes widened. He honestly never realized just how short he had been with Phoebe. Had he really treated her like she wasn’t a priority to him? From all the texts she read, none asked about Phoebe’s well-being or a simple I love you. “Jagiya…” He took the phone from her and tossed it on the couch behind her. “I’m sorry…” She could hear the guilt in his voice. “I love you both. I’m sorry I never showed you that. I love you… You are my entire world. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you weren’t important to me.” He wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks. “I’ve been scared too… That if something happened to you or Hayoon, I don’t know what I would do…” He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back as her tears continued to fall. “I’m sorry” he repeated. “I’ll be here for the rest of the pregnancy. Just please… Can you please just take off work the rest of the pregnancy and rest?”

“Fine…” Once they were calm, Kihyun bent down and kissed her passionately. Phoebe kissed him back, but when she felt a pop she jumped back from him in shock. 

Kihyun saw your blown-out eye he knew there was something wrong, “Love, what’s wrong?”

“My water… I think it broke” her breath quickened as she looked up at Kihyun in fear as he mirrored her shock. “Hayoon’s not due for two months. Why is she—Is there something—” She began to panic as liquid slid down her leg. She hiccuped her words as she held her stomach. 

Kihyun grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady, “Hey. Look at me, love” his calm voice got Phoebe’s attention her eye twitched as tears began to form. He squeezed her shoulders to soothe her, “She’s fine. We’ll go to the hospital, okay? Do you have a bag of your clothes already?” She told him where it was and he went to get it, grabbed his key with shaky hands, and took Phoebe to the car. Once in the car, Phoebe’s hand clung to his as she tried to hold back her tears as she looked down at her stomach. Kihyun pressed a kiss to her hand, “She’ll be okay. I promise.” Their hands shook the entire way to the hospital.

 

14 hours later, Hayoon entered the world a perfectly healthy 6 pounds. Phoebe broke down in tears when she was handed her little girl. She kissed her head as she let out a shaky breath. 

“Look” he whispered with excitement laced in his voice as he rubbed his wife’s shoulder “She has your smile.” Phoebe handed Hayoon off to him and he leaned back in his chair cooing at Hayoon. She twisted and turned in his arms. Phoebe grabbed his phone and snapped some pictures of the two of them before she sent them to his group members and their families. Kihyun wore a permanent smile as he watched Hayoon in his arms. He intertwined his other hand with Phoebe’s as he rocked Hayoon. “I’ll do better” he promised. “You and Hayoon are my family… I’ll do better to make you remember that.” Kihyun knew he needed to prioritize his work and family better and he was going to take the steps to be a better husband and father. 


	10. Monsta X Holding His Child for the First Time

**Hyungwon**

Hyungwon and Amanda took each week at a time fearful for the next. Amanda feared that this pregnancy, the last she’d ever want to have, would fall through. She couldn’t handle being so far along to lose either of her babies that grew inside her. It was something Amanda feared the most. 

Hyungwon’s fear was to watch his wife dissolve before his eyes if she had another miscarriage. After the last miscarriage, Hyungwon had to beg Amanda not to leave him and he didn’t know if his begs or pleads would work again. 

Hyungwon took off time from Monsta X not wanting Amanda to be alone during any part of the pregnancy once he found out about it. Every doctor appointment, he attended and watched as their two boys grew bigger and bigger inside their mom. Due to the complications of the pregnancy, Hyungwon and Amanda agreed that she would opt for a c-section as it seemed to be the safest route than a natural birth.

 

Everything seemed to go well through the pregnancy until week 32 when Amanda’s water broke unexpectedly. Hyungwon rushed her to the hospital with a silent prayer that everything would be fine. 

He was in the room with Amanda and the hospital staff, but was behind a screen when they delivered Seojun and Minjun. Seojun came out crying and moving around a lot which made Hyungwon smile. However, he noticed how more nurses were retrieved and different equipment was brought in. A nurse informed him that the youngest twin, Minjun, was breathing a lot faster than he should be. The NICU nurses took Minjun immediately and went off to help him. Hyungwon just watched as they took his youngest son with tear-filled eyes as he worried about him.

 

Once situated in a hospital room, a nurse brought in Seojun and he was in Amanda’s arms as soon as he was washed up and checked out. She rocked him in her arms with a small smile on her face as she tried not to work herself up over Minjun.

While Amanda was with Seojun, Hyungwon spent time by Minjun’s incubator. He stared at the ventilator and wires that were attached to his son. Hyungwon couldn’t believe the number of wired that were on his son. He wanted nothing more than to hold Minjun in his arms. Hyungwon touched the incubator in a failed attempt to touch him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

It would be another week and a half when they were sure he was in good health. Amanda didn’t tell Hyungwon the news as she picked up her little boy from the hospital. She got him in a little onesie and tucked him into his car seat, “Now let’s go see daddy, boys” she smiled widely as she shut the door and got in the car.

Amanda drove to Hyungwon’s work after she texted Hyunwoo she was heading out there. She found the guys in the lounge as she pushed the door with her side, “Hey guys!”

Hyungwon’s ears perked as he looked over at her and grinned, “Hey love, what are you doing here?”

Minhyuk opened the door before Hyungwon could get up and Amanda pulled the stroller inside, “The boys and I wanted to say hi?”

“Boys?” He approached the strolled and pulled back the sun-protector. When he saw both of the boys he let out a laugh as he ran his hand through his hair, “They released Minjun.”

“Yup, he can come home.”

Hyungwon kneeled in front of the two boys who were just waking up and kissed their heads. The two simultaneously began to cry and Amanda pulled Seojun from the stoller as she went to retrieve two pre-made bottles. Hyungwon carefully picked up Minjun and rocked him in his arms to try to stop his crying. Holding him felt so surreal. Minjun was in his arms. He was awake and staring back at him with his big brown eyes. Hyungwon could hold him and kiss him without the incubator stopping him. Hyungwon refused to give up Minjun to his members as he sat down with a bottle Amanda handed him. Hyungwon sang to Minjun as he fed him. He couldn’t believe his family was finally together. Hyungwon couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t even care that the members teased him for it. 

 

**J** **ooheon**

Jooheon made sure he was with Jackie with both of her pregnancies. He refused to take tour after what happened the one time he did go a year and a half prior. 

He was there as Jiae was delivered and he watched in amazement at a beautiful life he created with his wife begin. After Jiae was born, Jooheon didn’t think it was possible to fall in love at first sight. Holding his first born was everything to him. Rocking her late at night when she woke or when he had to help Jackie when she tried to breastfeed her. He loved every single moment. 

The thought that he would go through that three years later felt like a dream. But here he was, his hand being used as a stress ball as Jackie struggled to deliver their son, Youngjoo. Jooheon held a tight grip on Jackie’s hand as she pushed and let out another cry. This was her first time off the medicine and he could only imagine how much pain she felt. “You’re doing great, baby. Keep going. Take a deep breath.” He instructed her as her nurse flashed him a smile. It was only a couple more pushes before the cries of their son echoed through the room. Jackie leaned back on the bed sweaty and out of breath. Jooheon peeked as they picked up Youngjoo, “He looked so beautiful” he gazed down at his wife who gave him a tired smile. He kissed her hand and whispered words of encouragement. 

 

After a few hours of spending time with Youngjoo alone, Jooheon’s parents and Jiae walked into the hospital room. Jiae rushed her dad as he held Youngjoo. “What’s that?” 

Her question pulled laughter out of the adults as Jiae climbed beside Jooheon, “This is your baby brother… Youngjoo.” His parents left to give the family of four some time alone.

Jiae stared at Youngjoo before she broke out in tears, “I do not want it! Take it back.” 

Jackie and Jooheon laughed at their daughter’s cries, “Baby, we can’t take it back.” She said. “He’ll grow up with you and love you a lot.”

Jiae sniffled as Jooheon put Youngjoo near her, “You want to hold him?” She nodded as Jooheon instructed her how to hold out her arms. He place Youngjoo in her arms and wrapped his own around Jiae for support. 

Her cries morphed into laughter as Youngjoo’s mouth moved as he slept, “He is talking. I am your big sissy… You can call me noona!” 

“Yea baby, he’ll call you noona when he can speak.” Jackie smiled. 

 

“Do you need me to get Youngjoo?” Jackie asked as Jooheon rocked him in his arms and Jiae had her head on his leg. “That looks uncomfortable. Or, you can put Jiae up here” she patted her bed.

Jooheon grinned as he shook his head, “I don’t mind this.” He looked down at his sleeping children. “It would be better if you were over here too though.” Jackie’s eyes watered as she smiled at him. “I love you.” He blew her a kiss.

“I love you more.”

Jooheon’s life was complete. He couldn’t ask for a better family than the one he had created with Jackie. He watched as Jackie fall asleep and he began to hum some lyrics that came to him. He had three muses in his life and he couldn’t ask for anything more.

 

**Changkyun**

McKenzie had a month to go for her pregnancy and Changkyun was bound and determined to be there by the time their son, Minhyun, entered the world. His group made sure that he’d be home by the time McKenzie gave birth and only took two weeks in Japan. It was the second week and Changkyun was going to be home within five days, but Minkyun decided he’d enter the world earlier than scheduled. 

When Changkyun got word from McKenzie’s mom about Minkyun’s birth, he had planned to drop everything in Japan and give a quick apology to his fans. However, McKenzie told him to finish up in Japan first. She had her mom and his mom there with her to help her when she got home. Changkyun agreed and he finished off his schedule with his members, but he left a day early skipping the celebration party not that anyone blamed him. The entire time in Japan, he only grew anxious as he waited to get home. 

 

McKenzie was already released and sent home with Minkyun when Changkyun landed in Seoul. Changkyun snuck into the house with a teddy bear for Minkyun and some flowers for his wife. He didn’t call out in case the duo were sleeping. He tiptoed to Minkyun’s nursery and saw McKenzie adjusting her bra as she patted his back.

She looked back seeing a figure and let out a sigh, “You scared me… I thought you’d be back tomorrow.”

Changkyun put down the flowers and teddy bear before he kissed McKenzie and Minkyun. “We finished early. They planned to stay another week and a half to do the promotional concert, so I may fly back for the last performance. I felt like I was going to be needed more here.”

“Well you’re not wrong… I love our parents, but it doesn’t beat having you around.” Changkyun gave her another kiss. “Could you hold him while I go take a shower? I’m exhausted. Just rock him to sleep and I’ll help put him down.”

“You got it boss.”

McKenzie took the flowers, “These are beautiful by the way.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” She blushed as she scurried out to find a vase for the flowers and went to the shower. 

Changkyun had no idea what to do on burping a child let alone hold one. He took a seat on the love seat in Minkyun’s nursery. He felt so awkward, “Hi baby… You’re cute. Do you need to burp?” he held Minkyun in one arm and waved at him with the other. He patted his back as he previously saw his wife had started to do moments before. 

 

When McKenzie returned to the room, Minkyun was out in Changkyun’s arms. “Aww, my two men getting all cozy.” She climbed on the love seat and wrapped her arm around Changkyun’s midsection. “I’m glad you’re home…”

He smiled as he pulled his one of his arms out from under Minkyun and wrapped it around McKenzie’s shoulders, “I’m glad to be home.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here on time.” He kissed her again.

“Not your fault your son decided he wanted to make an early appearance in the world.” 

Changkyun stared at his wife lovingly before he placed another kiss on her lips, “I love you.”

She smiled against his lips as she kissed him again, “I love you more.” She curled up in his arm and felt her eyes close. 

Changkyun picked up his phone that he had placed on the table behind the love seat and took a picture of his sleeping wife and son before he sent it to the boys with the caption  _my perfect little family_. Which they posted to the group twitter and instagram page to update their fans who gushed at the image.

 


	11. BTS Child Wakes Him Up

**Seokjin**

It was Seokjin’s first day back in Seoul after a world tour with BTS. He snuck in about 3 that morning half asleep and drained after some flight delays. He didn’t bother to unload his suitcase as he took it to his bedroom. He changed clothes and saw his wife, Naeun, fast asleep on his side of the bed with her head in his pillow. Seokjin wanted to go see his daughter, Kyungmin, but convinced himself that he could just do that when he woke up. He got in bed, looped his arm around his sleeping wife and he fell asleep.

 

Naeun woke to a stuffed animal to the face. Her eyes flew open as she looked to see her two-year-old daughter attempting to climb the bed. She went to sit up, when she felt and arm around her waist. She turned to see Seokjin out like a light. Naeun smiled as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, “Welcome home.” She whispered. Kyungmin let out a whine as she gave up on crawling on the bed. Naeun escaped from Seokjin’s arm and picked up Kyungmin. “Let’s go make breakfast for daddy, Kyunnie.”

Kyungmin looked over her mom’s shoulder and her eyes lit up when she saw her dad sleeping. “DADDY!”

“Shh, he needs sleep, okay?” Kyungmin nodded as she rested her head on her mom’s shoulder. She picked up the stuffed animal and gave it to Kyungmin. Naeun noticed his suitcase and let out a sigh. She took her daughter to the living room and set her down before she surfed the channels for a kid’s station, “Kyunnie, stay here. Mommy is going to wash clothes and then make some dinner. Do you want juice?” Kyunnie nodded as she held her bunny close to her and stared at the tv. Naeun gave her a kid cup of orange juice then returned to her bedroom to retrieve the clothes from her husband’s suitcase.

 

While Naeun was starting the first load of laundry, Kyungmin grew bored of the show on TV and went to her bedroom. She walked out with a couple of stuff animals as she went to her parent’s room where her father slept. Kyungmin threw up the two stuffed animals before she climbed up the bed. She placed the stuff animals beside Seokjin’s head which woke him. He turned and let out a light groan as he began to wake. Kyungmin was busy trying to press the stuff animal in her dad’s arms to see that he was awake.

His arm wrapped around a stuffed animal earning giggles from Kyungmin. His eyes fluttered open to his daughter’s giggles and he turned to her, “Morning angel. Did you bring me all these babies?” Kyungmin nodded her head with such a force he could see her head pop off her neck if she was a bobble head. Seokjin reached out, moving the stuffed bear to the side, “Can daddy have a hug from his princess?” Kyungmin threw herself on top of Seokjin and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and littered her face with kisses. “I missed you so much!” He said between kisses. His exhaustion no longer bothered him as he held his daughter in his hands.

“APPA!” She squealed.

Naeun walked to the bedroom and leaned against the door, “I told you not to wake daddy, Kyunnie.”

Seokjin looked up at his wife with a bright smile, “I needed to get up. I wanted to see my beautiful girls.” He patted the bed beside him as he held Kyungmin in his arms.

“I’ll make us breakfast first.”

Seokjin whined, “we can have food later, right Kyungmin?”

“YES!”

“See now come to bed with us!”

“Yea Umma! Come to bed!” Kyungmin stood up on the bed and stomped her foot.

Naeun chuckled as she approached her daughter, “And who do you think you are ordering me around?” She reached out and tickled Kyungmin. She fell to the bed in a fit of laughter as Nauen continued her on slaughter of tickles.

Seokjin admired his two beautiful girls with a smile on his face. He definitely missed them… He missed just being a family.

 

**Yoongi**

Yoongi swore up and down to his daughter, Eunmi, that he’d be there in time for her bedtime even after his wife, Katelyn, told him not to make an empty promise. He was resentful of her comment and made the promise anyway not knowing just what she meant by empty promises. He got so much inspiration, he found himself in his studio until 4:30 in the morning. Yoongi let out a string of curses as he fished out his phone from his pocket to see several missed calls from Katelyn. There were texts too, but he was honestly too scared to read them knowing they’d be littered with his daughter’s disappointment.

He made his way into the house, his shoulders slumped, and his head hung forward. Yoongi saw the tv light reflect in the living room as he kicked off his shoes and headed to the living room. There he saw his wife fighting sleep as she bottle fed their youngest, Junho, and Eunmi beside her out like a light. Katelyn’s head bobbed as she nodded off to sleep. “Babe…” Yoongi whispered as he approached his family.

Katelyn’s eyes opened as she became more alert. Yoongi could see the exhaustion on her face. “This is why I told you not to make empty promises…” She looked down at Eunmi’s sleeping figure. “She cried herself to sleep thinking you didn’t love her.”

“Love, I swear– I didn’t–” Katelyn stood as she took the bottle from Junho’s lips after he emptied it. “The least you can do is take her to bed” she whispered coolly as she went to the kitchen with Junho in her hands and put water in the bottle to rinse out later. Katelyn patted Junho’s back as she headed off to his nursery to put him back to bed.

Yoongi reached down and picked up Eunmi, “Sorry, I’m so late.” He kissed her head as he took her to bed. After he tucked her in, he headed to his bedroom and saw Katelyn already under the covers with her back to him. He got changed and crawled into bed, “Katie, can we talk?”

“Later… I’m too pissed and tired right now.” She shuffled further from him as she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Yoongi lay there swarmed with guilt before he finally fell asleep. He wanted to apologize, but he knew it would take more than that. Not only had he managed to piss off his wife, but he disappointed and hurt his daughter. He couldn’t even figure out which one was worse.

 

Later that morning, Junho woke and Katelyn shot out of bed. She glanced at Yoongi’s sleeping figure before she walked out to the nursery and picked up Junho, “Okay, okay… You’re fine.” She cooed as she set him on the dipper changer. Afterwards, she headed to the living room and placed him in his walker then wheeled him to the kitchen. “I’d leave you in the living room, but you’re such a cry baby when we disappear. So mommy is going to make breakfast for daddy and Mimi. Then I’ll get you food, okay?” She bent down to his eye level and kissed his cheek earning a smile. “That’s my baby boy.” She rubbed his head before she stood up and got to work on breakfast and coffee.

Eunmi woke up next and crawled out of her bed to sleepily strolled to her parent’s bedroom. She rubbed her eye with one hand as she reached up and turned the knob then pushed open the door. “Mommy” she whined as she approached the bed. Yoongi woke to her voice and his head groggily. Her eyes widened, “Daddy!” She crawled on the bed with a sudden enthusiasm, “You are home!”

Yoongi rubbed his face, “Morning baby girl.” He looked over and noticed his wife missing, “Where’s mommy?”

Eunmi shrugged, “With Junnie? You broke your promise.”

The guilt Yoongi forgot bubbled back, “I know baby… Daddy is so sorry. I’ll make it up today. I’ll be here all day.”

“And tuck me in?”

“Yea.” He sat up just as Eunmi threw herself at him. He kissed her head and hugged her tightly, “Mommy is really mad at daddy, yea?”

Eunmi nodded, “But give mommy a kiss and she will be happy too!” She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Yoongi smiled as he picked her up and got out of bed, “I’ll do that. Let’s go get ready and see mommy and Junnie, okay?” He lead his four year old to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth together. Yoongi worked through a plan to get Katelyn to talk to him and hopefully forgive him as he brushed his teeth. Maybe since Eunmi was so forgiving, maybe, just maybe, his wife would be the same.

 

**Hoseok**

Hoseok could never deny his youngest, Liam, if he ever wanted to because of how similar they were. Liam, being only two, had the same sunshine personality as his dad. Yohan, the oldest, couldn’t help but fall in love with his little brother when he first appeared. Liam was always smiling. He just brought a certain warmth with him wherever he went.

Just like his dad, Liam, loved to wake up people in the most obnoxious ways. Yohan avoided it that morning as he was already up with his mom in the living room. So, Liam trailed off to his next victim… his dad.

Hoseok was just waking up when he heard his son’s grunts as he climbed up the bed. At first he was going to help him up, but he felt Liam’s weight on his stomach. He kept his eyes closed as Liam poked his cheeks and nose. Hoseok smiled as he kept his eyes closed as Liam continued his actions. When Hoseok didn’t wake up, Liam began to sniffle and almost broke into a cry until Hoseok leaped into action. “Ahhh! You woke me up!” Hoseok grinned widely at his son. Liam laughed as Hoseok tickled him, “How could you wake up daddy like that? I thought you were my friend!” Liam let out a scream as he laughed wildly.

After they calmed down and brushed their teeth, Hoseok took Liam into the living room where he saw Elfie on the sofa stretched out and Yohan on the mat on the ground intensely watching his favorite show. Hoseok put Liam down and he ran over to his brother who calmly put him right in front of him and pointed at the tv. Hoseok made his way to his wife who looked pale, “You okay, love?” He sat by her head and put a pillow beside his lap for her to lay on.

Elfie groaned as she shifted, “Just aching… My back hurts and I’m just tired…” Hoseok ran his hand through his wife’s hair as his other went to her five month sized stomach. “Where should we take the kids?”

“We’re not taking them anywhere until you feel less pain. Then maybe we can take them to the interactive museum.”

Elfie shut her eyes and nodded, “Okay… I need to at least get them breakfast.”

Yohan stood up and stretched, “Mommy can I get milk?” Elfie nodded and went to get up, but Yohan walked out to the kitchen and returned with an already made cup of milk and a bottle. “Here!” He jerked his hand out to Liam to hand him the bottle.

Hoseok and Elfie watched the two and then looked at each other, “Well Yohan’s definitely in the big brother role for sure. I’ll make the kids breakfast in a bit, so you just rest.” Elfie nodded as her eyes closed and she went back to sleep.

 

**Namjoon**

It took days for Sierra to convince Namjoon to hold their first son, Jisung, for a long period of time. Namjoon was known as the master of destruction, so he was nervous that holding his son without his wife. However, but his eighth month, Namjoon freely played around and held Jisung.

When Dabin was born three years later, Namjoon had overcome his fear of holding his kids. Though, a new fear had surfaced after Dabin’s birth. Namjoon had passed on his destructive genes to his youngest son. First it was one of Jisung’s toys then it only progressed to things like  glass, game consoles, and the most recent item was Namjoon’s lovely cellphone.

 

Dabin was only 2 at the time Namjoon’s cell phone broke. He had crawled out of his bed to go to his parent’s bed when Jisung was already in after a nightmare. Dabin saw Namjoon’s phone cord up the side of the bed, even after Sierra told Namjoon countless times not to put his phone on their bed, and as Dabin attempted to crawl up the bed, he reached for the phone cord. With a hard tug, Dabin fell to the ground, Namjoon’s phone hit the corner of the nightstand, shattered on impact, and hit Dabin in the leg.

Sierra and Namjoon shot up in bed hearing the sounds and that’s when Dabin began to cry. Namjoon went for Dabin to calm him down and check for any injuries as Sierra walked around the bed to get the fallen phone. 

As Namjoon rocked Dabin, Sierra turned to phone to reveal a spider web crack in the center of the phone. She heaved a sigh as she turned to show Namjoon the damage, “And this is why we don’t put phone in bed.” She placed the broken phone on the nightstand as she looked at Jisung who was still out like a light even with the commotion.

Namjoon gave her a shy innocent look, “Well, we already know who he got his genes from, jagiya.”

Sierra pressed her fingers to her temples and returned to bed, “You’re up with him. Don’t break anything else.” She crawled back in bed and wrapped her arm around their oldest son.

Namjoon looked at Dabin and smiled, “Let’s go watch tv. We can’t destroy anything if we just sit and watch.” He took Dabin to the living room and turned on the kid’s station. By the time Sierra and Jisung woke up, Namjoon would have managed to kill the coffee maker and Dabin plucked off two button from the remote.


	12. BTS Child Wakes Him Up

**Jimin**

After Daeun had Nari, Jimin had always thought of having a second child. As he watched his daughter grow more and more each day, he knew he needed to talk to his wife about having a second child before Nari got too much older. He didn’t know how to approach the subject. Nari was a surprise, a pleasant surprise to say the least. However, after Nari, Daeun and Jimin never really spoke on the idea of kids. However, he found the topic easier to bring up when little Nari jumped on Jimin jolting him from his sleep as well as Daeun as she heard his gasp of pain and shock.

“I wanna play!”

Daeun met Jimin’s eyes before she let out a groan and threw herself on the bed. There were times Daeun wished Nari was older so she could cherish sleep just like Jimin and she did.

“Baby, you can’t just jump on daddy like that” Jimin whined.

“PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!”

“OKAY!” Daeun snapped as she sat up. “Go get your tea set, we can play house or something.” Nari cheered as she crawled off the bed and ran to her room. Daeun put her pillow on her face and let out a muffled scream.

Jimin rubbed her shoulder and sighed, “You know jagiya, if she had a playmate this wouldn’t happen.”

Daeun rolled her eyes as she pulled the pillow from her face, “A playmate requires one of us to take her to someone else’s house or having them here, Jimin.”

Jimin chuckled as he took Daeun into his arms. He rubbed her back as she peered up at him, “Jagiya, I mean a sibling for Nari.”

“Nine months of mood swings, a few months of pain, getting fat, and not being able to tie my own shoes…” Daeun grimaced as she remembered her first pregnancy.

Jimin kissed her lips, “Jagiya” he whined. “Kids learn better social skills when they have siblings and I’ll be here through the entire pregnancy. I’ll help tie your shoes and give you massages.”

“Fine” she groaned as she moved from him and got out of bed. “However, we have a two year old who will probably start screaming if we don’t get up now.”

Jimin leaned back against the headboard and bit his lip. “Does that mean we can start trying tonight because I’m prepared.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“When aren’t you prepared for that? If you can get Nari asleep fast tonight, I’m all yours” she laughed as she walked to their bathroom.

Jimin licked his lips as he began to think of the night ahead. “Gotta make Nari really tired today…” His lips curled into a smile as he got an idea, “Nari! How do you feel about going to the beach and playing?”  

 

**Taehyung**

Naomi’s and Taehyung’s twins, Seungho and Yeongho, were always the first ones up. And, when they were up they made it priority to wake up everyone in the house with whatever method they found fit. For two of them were mischievous and thankfully for Naomi, they were never harsh when it came to waking her up and they never woke up their syear old brother, Taehee, until later in the morning. However, the only one who really was tortured in the morning was their dad, Taehyung.

That morning, Naomi had already gotten out of bed when Yongtan scurried into the bathroom after getting startled by the boys. She combed her hair and stared at the mirror not thinking a thing of it until she heard a loud groan. Naomi peeked out of the bathroom to see Taehyung easing back into his sleep position as Yeongho sat on his stomach. The twins had a pillow in their hand and wore two wicked grins. It wasn’t hard for her to guess what her five year old sons did.

Taehyung let out a yawn as he knocked Yeongho off him and he sat by his brother. With two fingers, he pointed at the twins, “You’re lucky you two are adorable. I would kick your butts if you were anyone else.” Naomi rolled her eyes as Taehee began to cry.

Seungho and Yeongho put their hands against their cheeks, their eyes widened, and their jaws dropped, “We didn’t wake Tae, we swear!” They panicked.

“I know, he was bound to wake up” Naomi flicked the light switch to the bathroom and approached her boys. “Kisses?” The two boys reached over and kissed their mom on her cheeks. She then gave them two kisses on their cheeks before she moved from the bed and went to leave the room.

Taehyung whined, “What about my kisses?”

“You’ll have to get them after I feed your son. You get the twins food!”

 

After Taehyung got the food ready for the kids, he snuck upstairs to the nursery where Naomi had finished breastfeeding Taehee. Taehyung reached around and helped Naomi fix her shirt before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What’s up, love?”

He buried his head on her shoulder, “Have you ever thought about having one more?”

Naomi burped Taehee before she set him down on the ground and turned to Taehyung, “What?”

“I want one more baby.”

“Well that’s sudden and random.”

Taehyung chuckled, “I just have a feeling our last one will be a girl. Do you want to try? One more time I swear!”

Naomi laughed, “Yea, you said that before we had Taehee” she took Taehee’s hand and lead him out the nursery slowly, “but I guess one more won’t hurt. I need another girl around here anyway.” She winked at Taehyung who couldn’t help the large smile that crossed his face.

 

**Jungkook**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning, Jungkook had returned home late from work and Mia had a late night working on her webcomic. They were both out like a light and they weren’t too concerned with their kids. They knew that their 9 year old son, Haneul, was pretty good at taming his two younger sisters until their parents woke up.

However, today was different. Today, Haneul had ended up oversleeping which left 6 year old and 4 and a half year old, Suah and Yeseul, to do whatever they want. And do what they want they did. Suah and Yeseul were attached at the hip and did almost everything together. Suah climbed on their parent’s bed after she helped Yeseul first.

Jungkook felt them climb the bed and waited for them to get close. He knew they were planning to surprise him and he was ready to surprise them back.

Mia sat up and rubbed her eyes as she smiled at her two girls, “Morning, angels.”

“Shhhhh. No talking!” Suah whispered loudly. Their mom laughed as she pretended to zip her lips and watch the scene.

Jungkook sprang up startling the two girls, “What’s this? You tried to sneak attack your dad?” He held up a hand as the girls giggled, “Uh oh, the claw isn’t very happy with you.” Jungkook reached down and tickled the two girls.

Mia smiled as she watched their interaction. Jungkook had changed so much in her eyes since their first born. He was so shy and nervous around his own kid and now, three kids later, he was free and had fun with them each time he could.

As the trio calmed down, Haneul walked into his parents room and sleepily adjusted his glasses, “I woke up late.”

Mia smiled as she patted the bed, “We all did. Come on up. I’ll make us food in a bit.” Haneul jumped on the bed and went straight into his mom’s arms. Mia held him tightly as she rocked side to side, “Did you sleep well, my love?” Haneul mumbled a sleepy reply as he fought shutting his eyes.

Jungkook chuckled, “They’re falling back to sleep too.” The two girls were on either side of Jungkook. Their eyes slowly open and shut.

Mia smiled down at their kids, “Come on, let’s have a sleep-over in mommy’s and daddy’s bed, yea?” She situated Haneul beside her as she lay down. Mia took Hanseul’s glasses and placed them on the nightstand behind her.

Suah climbed over her dad and passed Yeseul before she sandwiched herself between her siblings. Yeseul turned her back to her dad and Suah and her grabbed each other’s hand as they fell back to sleep.

Jungkook looked over his kids to his wife with a smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too” They reached over their kids and intertwined their hands together before they soon followed suit with their kids.


	13. B.A.P Child Makes Mom Cry **ANGST-ISH**

**Yongguk**

Stephanie was married to Yongguk for eleven years and they had a ten year old daughter, Catherine. Yongguk still worked in the music industry, he produced his own albums or helps the other members with their music. Because of his business, Stephanie didn’t want to tell him about the added stress their daughter gave her. Their daughter snuck out, went to parties she wasn’t allowed to, and skipped school a couple of times, but today was Stephanie’s breaking point with it all.

Stephanie drove towards the grocery store to get dinner when she passed by a girl who looked like her daughter and her friends. Stephanie sucked in a breath prepared to confirm her suspicions as she drove around and got back on the same road. She pulled over to the side to get a better view. She let out a huff, grabbed her bag and phone, and stepped out of the car with her keys in hand. “Catherine Haeun Bang, what are you doing out of school?”

Catherine’s smile fell as she met her mother’s angry face, “Mom” she sang. “We were just getting a bit to eat.” She lied.

“In the car. All of you. I’ll take you home.” Catherine’s three girls ran off to the car. Catherine, however, scoffed. With an emphasized huff, she stomped to the car. Stephanie pressed her fingers to her temples before she grabbed her phone and called the school only to find out this had been an occurring issue. Once in the car, she made each of the girls dial their parent’s numbers and Stephanie explained the situation to each parent on her phone.

 

Once home, Catherine jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

Stephanie dreaded this moment, she pulled out her keys and took a moment for herself. “Let’s just get this over with. A lecture and maybe just ground her for a week.” She got out of the car and entered the house. “Catherine, get down her.” She mustered the sternest voice she could get. 

Her daughter stomped down the stairs, “WHAT?”

Stephanie walked out of the hall and into the living room with Catherine hot on her heels. “What were you thinking?” She finally asked. “Skipping?  _AND_ it wasn’t the first time? Seriously!”

Catherine threw herself on the couch and shrugged, “Everyone does it, mother.” She had no care in the world as she continued. “I’m bored, so I don’t go. It’s simple.”

Yongguk entered the house with a smile. He came home much earlier than he anticipated and he was ready to get some family bonding time. However, he heard the condescending tone in his daughter’s voice and his smile fell. He decided to wait in the hallway to let Stephanie handle it since he didn’t want to take away any authority from her.

“You can’t just skip school because you’re bored! That’s what advanced placement is for or cram schools.”

Catherine scoffed, “I hate school. I don’t want to go. I’m going to be an idol like dad anyway.”

“Your father still went to school, young lady. You need an education” Stephanie replied in annoyance.

“Why? I don’t want to end up in some stupid dead-end job like you.”

Stephanie’s voice caught in her throat. She was a proud owner of a coffee shop, something she had only dreamed about. Stephanie felt tears prick her eyes and she mentally cursed for letting her ten year old get under her skin over something so stupid. She raised her hands in defeat, “I—I can’t even look at you right now. I’m so disappointed.” Stephanie rushed out of the room as she wiped her eyes. Before she passed Yongguk, he pulled you into a hug and Stephanie felt instant guilt. “I’m sorry… I’m such a shitty mom. I can’t even handle a ten year old.”

He patted her hair. He felt a mix of emotions as he held his wife. Anger because of Catherine’s behavior and hurt because of Stephanie’s pain. He kissed her forehead, “I’ll take care of it. You go lay down, okay?” He lead her to the stairs before he made a beeline to the living room. Catherine was in the kitchen. She looked for a snack with her phone in hand.

She heard his heavy footsteps which made her look back and smiled, “Appa! You’re home early today!” Her smile fell as she felt the anger radiating off Yongguk, “What’s wrong?”

He stormed into the living room, “Catherine, get over here now” he growled lowly. She dropped her phone and sat on the chair across from him. “Dead-end job? Like your mother?” The color in her face drained as she realized he heard her. He would punish her how he sought fit and he would make her apologize to her mother for her harsh behavior. Yongguk would also make it a priority to speak to his wife and figure out how to create better communication when it came to their parenting.

 

**Himchan**

Himchan and Miranda were married for 18 years and they had two child, a fifteen year old son named Seungwon and a twelve year old daughter named Eunhae. Eunhae was a great kid. She was really into sports and after school she spent her time with her team. She played volleyball and soccer for different seasons. She wasn’t the best at school, but she tried which was all that really mattered to Himchan and his wife. She wasn’t failing which was a different story for their oldest, Seungwon.

Seungwon had a bad temper that only grew as he got older. The only one who could ever really get in his head was Himchan when Seungwon was pissed. No matter what Miranda did, she could never get him to listen to her. Himchan knew it was hard on her, but Miranda insisted that she would figure out how to handle their son.

 

Miranda was at work when her secretary snuck into the meeting and whispered that Seungwon’s school called. Miranda feared the worse, she excused herself from the meeting with a million apologies as she was one of the heads of the fashion department. She called the school back immediately and she was told she needed to pick up Seungwon.

Miranda left work early and drove the thirty minutes to his school with the constant thought that she should call Himchan, but she fought herself from doing so. Once at the school, Miranda rushed to the principal’s office where she was greeted with two kids, one being her son, that looked beaten to a pulp and a mother who looked like she would attack Miranda. 

“Mrs. Kim. Seungwon, this way” the principal led them into his office. 

Miranda took a seat as Seungwon stood by the door. She let out a sigh. She wasn’t going to try to fight him over something as small as not sitting. 

“Sorry for having you come all the way out here, but Seungwon got into a fight today in the middle of class.” Miranda’s head instantly fell forward into her open palm. “He will be suspended for the next three days. During that time, he can reflect on his actions and when he returns he can properly apologize.”

Seungwon sneered, “As if I’d apologize. I wasn’t in the wrong.”

“Seungwon… Please.” Miranda begged and Seungwon just scoffed, but said no more.

The principal cleared his throat as he continued, “Also, his homeroom teacher wanted to talk to you about his grades, but since you’re here, I decided to rely the message for her. Seungwon is failing 5 of his 8 classes. If he continues he will be held back.” Miranda’s heart sunk.

 

After apologizing to the principal again and the other boy’s mother, Miranda and Seungwon went home. She walked in numbly and put her keys on the kitchen counter. “Why?” She swallowed a lump in her throat, “Why are you fighting people?”

Seungwon shrugged, “He looked at me wrong.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a breath, “You can’t just hit people because they look at you wrong! And your grades! Are you serious, Seungwon? Are you even trying?”

Seungwon’s face reddened, fist tightened, and he pushed past her with a force to knock her back without thinking. She stumbled into the wall. “Shut up! I’m a screw up! I got it! Damn!” He stormed out not even listening to Miranda call after him.

Eunhae rushed from upstairs and noticed her mom against the wall, “Mom, are you okay?” Miranda gave her a sad smile as her tears overcame her, she slid down the wall and cried. Eunhae grabbed her phone and texted her dad before she sat beside her crying mom.  

 

When Himchan got Eunhae’s short text, he rushed home. Miranda was still on the floor and Eunhae clung to her with her own tears in her eyes. She looked up to see her dad. With a sniff, she got up annd Himchan kneeled beside Miranda. “Yeobo, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Eunhae spoke for her mom. She told him everything she heard and Himchan had half the mind to find Seungwon, bring his ass back, and hit him.

Miranda stood and grabbed Himchan who went to the door, “Don’t. Let him cool off. He needs to go to counseling. There’s something wrong with him something he won’t let out.” She wiped her eyes but tears continued to fall. “I was just shocked. He didn’t hurt me. He  _wouldn’t_ hurt me.” 

Himchan didn’t care about that at that moment. He hugged both Miranda and their daughter. His priority was to stop his queen and princess from crying and cheer them up. With a smile he took the two of them upstairs to Miranda and his shared room to watch movies.

 

He heard the front door open and he’s blood boiled. He looked back at his sleeping wife and daughter before he snuck off downstairs to confront his son. He entered the living room, “Kim Seungwon, get in here. NOW!” Seungwon ran into the living room. “You know what I’ve been doing for the last two hours?” Seungwon shook his head. “I’ve been trying to get your mother and your sister to stop crying because of you! What kind of disrespectful son are we raising?!” He shouted.

“Dad, it’s no—”

“Did I tell you, you could speak?”

 

**Daehyun**

Being a parent came with its ups and downs. Daehyun and Amber had three children, Kwangmin, Joy, and Haru. Each were well behaved and well mannered that even their friends commented on how perfect their children acted. Of course, there was the sibling rivalry, but the trio were a close as possible.

Once the oldest, Kwangmin, enter high school, his behavior changed drastically. He went from a straight A student to a 72 average. Daehyun and Amber talked to him, tried to figure out what had caused their once curious school loving son to not have a care in the world, but it never got anywhere. Neither of them knew how bad it was until Daehyun was gone for a week on business.

Amber was busy cleaning up around the house when she received a call from Kwangmin’s school. “Hello?”

“Yes, Mrs. Jung? This is Kwangmin’s homeroom teacher. I was calling to tell you that Kwangmin has not come to school in today. Is he unwell?”

Amber’s voice was stuck in her throat. She watched Kwangmin leave the house. Did he not make it to the bus? Was he okay? Questions began to swirl in her head.

“Mrs. Jung?”

Amber was brought from her mind, “Oh, I’m sorry. He was running a high fever, so I kept him home. I apologize I didn’t let the school know.” She got off the phone and grabbed her car keys. She needed to go look for Kwangmin. As she rushed to her car, she called Daehyun.

“Hey babe, miss me already?”

“Daehyun, it’s Kwangmin. He didn’t go to school.” 

Daehyung heard the worry in his wife’s voice, “Babe, stop and breath. He’s probably skipping. I’ll talk to him about it when I get home tonight. Don’t worry.”

Amber bit her lip, “But, what if something happened to him? Someone could have grabbed him or jumped him. He’s never skipped before.”

“Just call him and check on him. I guarantee he’s just skipping.” Daehyun reassured her. 

Amber gave in and agreed. She went back into the house and called Kwangmin but never got an answer. So, she did the next best thing. She waited. Waited for him to walk in the front door. 

 

That afternoon,  Kwangmin came through the front door at the same time he always did. “Hey mom, I’m home” he called out. 

Amber’s legs almost gave out from the relief she felt when she heard her son’s voice. Her fears turned out to be untrue and he did just as Daehyun said. He skipped. Amber’s worry was consumed and replaced with her anger. “Where have you been?” She rushed after him as he headed to his room.

Kwangmin looked back, “School, duh?”

“Really? And what school were you at because it was surely not yours since they called me THIS morning!”

He shrugged, “School’s boring, so I went to the arcade with some friends.”

“I called you!”

“I knew I’d get yelled at why would I answer it” he rolled his eyes.

Tears fell, “Do you realize how scared I was? I didn’t know where you were?” Kwangmin shrugged. “Phone” she scrambled to say the word. She held out her hand, “Phone. Now.” 

Daehyun entered the house with the two younger children. He smiled at them and ushered them to their bedrooms. Once out of sight, his smile faded.

“Now, Kwangmin. You’re not responsible enough to have one anymore” her voice cracked.

“You don’t have to be such a bitch about it! I skipped one time! You can’t just take my phone from me!” He snapped.

It happened so fast, Amber didn’t even realize Daehyun was beside her until she heard the smack that Kwangmin received from him. “Who are you to use such a filthy word to your mother? All because of some damn phone.” Daehyun snapped. He snatched the phone from Kwangmin and handed it to Amber. He didn’t hold back his anger as he just yelled at Kwangmin and scolded him. After some time, he sent Kwangmin to his room and he talked to Amber out punishment.

 

**Youngjae**

It all started when Allison’s and Youngjae’s daughter, Hayeong, asked to go over to her best friend’s, Iseul, house for a sleepover. Allison had no problem and agreed to it, so after packing a backpack, Hayeong walked the two blocks to Iseul’s house. Allison received a text from Iseul’s mother, Allison’s college friend Yuri, that said Hayeong made it to the house.

Allison laid out on the couch and watched a movie when her phone rang. “Hey girl hey!”

“Heyyy! I just got home. I’m so tired. I was calling because Issy left her medicine at the house. Should I bring it to you?”

Allison sat up and paused the movie, “What are you talking about? They’re sleeping at your place.”

“What?” Yuri asked. “That’s not what I was told. Issy told me they would be at your place. She called me on my work line, I misplaced my phone this morning.”

Allison was silent as she tried to figure out what was going on. A light bulb went off, “When was Yeonmi’s sleepover party?”

Yuri let out a growl, “Tonight.” She replied through her teeth. “Pick me up?”

“Yea” Allison said. Anger filled her voice, “I’ll be there in five minutes.” She hung up and stormed out of the house to her car. Neither Allison and Yuri agreed with their daughters wanting to go to a slumber party at Yeonmi’s home. Yeonmi’s mother was the last one they’d trust their daughters with. She cared more of being her daughter’s best friend than being her mother. Which Allison knew meant that this party was unsupervised and that wasn’t going to happen with her twelve year old daughter around.

 

Allison pulled up to the house and the two of them marched up to the door. They pounded on the door and when Yeonmi’s mother answered it in annoyance, Allison and Yuri walked past her ignoring her complaints. 

They entered the living room and Iseul’s face paled. “Where’s Hayeong?” Yuri growled. Iseul pointed to the closet in fear. Yuri grabbed Iseul and yanked her out of the house as Allison swung open the closet. 

Hayeong was pressed against the ground and a boy was nervously looking down at her. When they saw Allison, they jumped apart and Hayeong gulped, “mo–”

“Get up. Now. We’re going.” Hayeong didn’t protest as she ran out, grabbed hers and Iseul’s bags and ran out to the car.

 

During the drive home, Yuri let them both have it as Allison focused on the road. After they dropped off Yuri and Iseul, Allison marched into the house first and threw her bag on the sidetable. “So, not only did you lie about where you were,  _but_ you were in a closet with a boy! Have you LOST your mind?!” she hissed as she stood at the end of the hallway and waited for Hayeong to explain herself.

“It’s not that big of a deal, mom. We didn’t do anything thanks to you.”

Allison scoffed, “And of all places, Yeonmi’s house! You know I don’t like you over at that house! Her mother is irresponsible!”

“She’s not irresponsible! She just knows how to have fun unlike you. She’s actually a cool mom? She actually let’s us have fun and let’s us do what we want unlike you” Hayeong complained. “Why can’t Yeonmi’s mom be my mom? She’s so much cooler and better.” 

Allison let the insult roll off, “I don’t care. I’m not here to be the cool mom. You’re grounded for a month.”

Hayeon let out a scream, “I hate you! I wish you weren’t my mom!” 

Youngjae sat quietly in the living room as he listened into the conversation, but his silence broke when he heard Hayeong insults. He walked into the hallway still dressed from work and glared at Hayeong, “Your room. Now!” He growled. Hayeong ran to her bedroom in fear and Youngjae went over to Allison. “Are you okay, Jagiya?” He asked as he wiped a stray tear.

Allison gave him a small smile, “Yea, she’s just mad. I’ll try not to take it personally.” She was pulled into a hug and he pecked her lips, “Welcome home. I wish it was under better circumstances” she let out a small laugh.

Youngjae smiled, “I’m glad to be home.” 

 

**Jongup**

Maddy’s high school twin daughters made it their mission to drive their mother off the wall. She didn’t understand why they attacked her the way they did, but it was obvious that they weren’t close to ending it. They broke curfew, texted in class and grades were slipping, and did not around the house. 

Jongup knew of some of the problems, but Maddy was a stay at home mom and she refused to let Jongup get involve just yet. She didn’t want to feel like two high school girls were getting the better of her, but she had enough.

Maddy was out at the grocery store when she received a phone call from her daughters’ school for the umpteenth time, complaining about the twin’s behavior.

 

It may have been petty, but Maddy didn’t care anymore. When she got home, she threw the groceries on the counter before she looked for her small hammer and went to both of the girl’s bedrooms. She took apart the hinges and moved both of the doors into the storage room. 

 

When the twins came home, they didn’t even bother to greet their mom which Maddy didn’t care about. She relaxed on the couch with a tea and book in hand. 

“5, 4, 3,2…”

“MOM!” As if on queue the twins screamed in anger before they stomped down the hall. 

Maddy put her tea down and shut her book, “Well hello to you too, girls. How was your day?”

“What the hell? Where’s our doors?” The oldest twin, Hana, screeched.

“Yea, and our laptops?” The youngest twin, Dana, cried.

Maddy stood up and shrugged, “They’re gone. You’ve lost those and also your phones. Put them on the coffee table.” 

Hana let out a cold laugh, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Phones. You don’t need them.”

Dana held her phone close to her, “Like hell we don’t! How do we talk to our friends?” 

“You don’t. It’s called being grounded. I’m sick of your antics. Failing class, breaking curfew, not helping out, and  _now_ YOU’RE BULLYING ANOTHER STUDENT! Who do you think you are?”

The girls rolled their eyes, “You’re not taking my damn phone! I don’t care who the hell you are. Mother or not, I’ll fight you if you take me phone from me.” Hana screamed. 

The three were in a screaming match as the twins cursed at Maddy and Maddy snapped at them for their disrespectful behavior. Maddy was at her wits end. She was boiling in rage as a couple of tears fell.

Jongup came home early only to be greeted by the shouts. He was shocked to hear how disrespectful the twins were. 

“Last time, put your phones on the coffee table and leave!”

“We.Are.Not–”

Jongup made a priority to slam the door to get his family’s attention. He didn’t have to say anything to the twins as he stormed up to them and held out his hand. They just handed over and he shooed them. Maddy stared in amazement as she had never seen their children flee so fast. He turned to her and kissed her cheek after he put the phones on the coffee table, “I’ll deal with this mess. Should I order us dinner?”

Maddy looked at him as tears fell and she laughed, “Have I told you how much I love you?” Jongup chuckled as he wiped her tears, “You need to teach me how to do that.” He pecked her lips before he sat down. They would talk about the severity of the consequence that the twins should receive for their actions. 

 

 **Junhong**  

Kiara secretly hated one thing: When Junhong took an extended amount of time at the company to work on some music. This time it was two weeks. It’s not like he was that far, an hour and a half away by car and about half that by train. Junhong needed to focus on his music and Kiara swore up and down that she could handle their four child on her own for the two weeks. He told her to call if there was any problem, but she refused. She needed to prove to herself that she could handle their kids on her own.

But, Kiara learned after the fourth day that there was a high possibility she would cave in and break. The kids were out of control that first day. It was like they  _knew_ the punisher was away. The oldest, their fourteen year old daughter Grace, was sneaking in her no longer secretive boyfriend in the house when Kiara was away at work.

When Kiara found that out by her second child, ten year old Matthew, she immediately confronted her oldest. “You’re bringing your boyfriend to our home without our permission? What in the world are you thinking? Are you having sex?”

Her response was short, “We’re being safe” she shrugged it off.

Kiara fumed, “I don’t care if you’re safe, you’re fourteen! You’re not allowed to bring him over again nor can you go to his place! End of discussion.” 

 

Kiara expected that to be the end of that until she woke up one night when Aaron, one of her seven year old fraternal twins, came to her room crying about creepy sounds. Kiara checked out the house only to find Grace was not in her room and her window was wide open, so Kiara waited in Grace’s room for her to sneak back in and that’s when Kiara grounded her and took her phone.

Of course that wasn’t the end of it. Matthew’s school called Kiara to tell her that he wasn’t doing his work and his grades slipped. Again, confronting her child, Matthew shrugged it off and said it was just boring and too tired.

Kiara hoped that the twins would be better than their older siblings, but she couldn’t expect much from two seven year olds. They did nothing but argue with one another. Kiara broke. With the one-way arguments with the oldest two each night or being the mediator between the two youngest, she couldn’t do it anymore. 

She broke and called Junhong the morning all the kids were away at school. “I’m sorry, I know you’re busy, but I need your help” she cried. “I don’t know what to do anymore. I need you here, Junhong.”

Junhong heard how broken his wife sounded and he didn’t think twice on throwing his work to the side as he rushed home midday. When he got home, he found her in bed crying, “Baby… Come here.”

“I can’t do this… I’m sorry, Junhong. I can’t” she cried. 

Junhong lay down beside her to comfort Kiara and kissed her. Once he calmed her down, he watched her sleep for a while before he went to get the twins. In a soft loving voice, he lectured them, not too harshly because they are just 7. Which of course he got two large grins from them as they promised to love each other. He put the twins on the bed with their sleeping mom and they instantly curled beside her and went to sleep.

Junhong waited downstairs for the older kids to get home. As he sat, he slowly began to get angry over what the oldest two pulled with his wife. He felt nothing but anger.

When the two walked in they greeted him with large grins, “I thought you’d be back later!” Grace laughed as she ran towards him.

“Why? So you could keep causing your mother stress? Really, bringing boys into the house without us knowing?” 

The color drained from her face and Matthew laughed, “Busted.” 

Junhong glared at him, “And you, bored with school, huh? Why don’t we just sign you up for a hagwon. You need some extra push. Maybe the twin’s daycare service babysits 10 year olds who want to act like they’re 4!” Matthew immediately became tight lipped as he swallowed hard. 


	14. Monsta X Child Makes Mom Cry **ANGST-ISH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2  
> I have other reactions on here, but for ALL my reactions check out my Tumblr page squirrelly831. My requests are open on my tumblr page!

**Hyunwoo**

Melly had always been the sensitive type, but when she was stressed it wasn’t hard to upset her. She had taken on a huge project for a music video for a new kpop girl group at the company she worked at. The project consisted of a lot of overtime and lack of sleep that when she was done she felt the boulder size weight fall off her back. She was free from the ball and chain of the project and had all the ideas in the world to sleep when she got home.

However, her plans were rudely pulled into a screeching halt as she pulled up to her home just to get a call from her son’s, Minsoo, school. “What did he do this time?” She sighed as she leaned back in her chair half tempted to not answer it. However, her finger slid the green call button and the call came through, “Hello?”

“Hello Mrs. Son, this is Mr. Baek, Minsoo’s homeroom teacher.”

“Yes sir, what can I do for you today?”

The homeroom teacher sucked in a breath, “Yes, well, I regret to inform you that Minsoo got into a fight with an upper class men. Would you be willing to come down to the school to pick him up? We would usually give detention, but as this is not his first rodeo and he really did damage to the boy, we have no choice but to suspend him.”

Melly jaws clenched as she kept from crying. She was exhausted. She didn’t need this, “I’ll be there soon…” She hung up the phone and hit the steering wheel in rage and frustration until her hand turned red. Since her son entered middle school he had done nothing, but got into fights and Melly was at her wits end. 

 

She got to the school to discover the kid who was hit was Changkyun’s oldest son. She saw her friend, McKenzie, as she put a tissue under her son’s nose. “I’m so sorry, Kenzie.”

McKenzie gave her a smile, “No, it’s fine!” She waved her off, “Apparently the two have been fighting over little Suah’s attention and things got a little out of hand.” 

“Sorry Aunt Melly” Minkyun apologized with a sad look. 

Melly shook her head, “It’s fine, I’m sure Minsoo swung first.” When Minkyun didn’t answer she knew she was right. “If he has to go to the hospital, we’ll take care of the bill.” She said bye to her friend and son before looking for her own who was with the homeroom teacher. He handed her son off to her and the two exited the school.

When they got into the car, Melly blew, “Seriously. You got into a fight with your  _best friend_  over a girl!” 

“He’s a snake! He knows I like Suah!” 

Melly drove home, “You’re in middle school, Minsoo! You shouldn’t even be worrying about girls. Suah would hate you when she finds out about this anyway. She hates boys who fight.”

“Who cares?” 

“We do. It’s because of you that we keep getting dragged into your problems!” She snapped. “I’m getting sick of this. How many fights will be enough? Two months ago it was some poor kid–”

“He looked at me wrong” he defended himself.

Melly pulled up to the house, “He looked at you wrong” she scoffed as she parked the car. She stared straight at the garage door, “What is wrong with you? Because he looked at you wrong? Are you serious?”

Minsoo hurriedly took his seat-belt off and swung open the car door, “Whatever”. He stormed out of the car and went to the front door and used his key to get in. 

Melly let out a scream of frustration not wanting to deal with any of this at the moment. She placed her head on the steering wheel half tempted to just call her husband, Hyunwoo. She let out a frustrated scream. She felt the last of her nerves snap and the floodgates spilled open as she broke into sobs. “Damn it…” She hit the steering wheel repeatedly just as someone knocked on the driver’s window startling her. She shot up and saw a concerned Hyunwoo. Melly wiped her tears as she reached over and unlocked the doors.

Hearing the locks sound, Hyunwoo opened the car door, “What’s wrong, Melly?” He whispered. Melly took off her seat-belt and turned in her seat and threw her arms around her husband’s abdominal. Hyunwoo hugged her back as she broke into another round of sobs. “Was work that stressful?” He whispered as he rubbed her back. 

“Work, the project, our son. I can’t. I just need a break” she cried. 

Hyunwoo texted Yejin then put his phone in his pocket, “What happened with our son?”

Melly pulled away from him, “Another fight. He’s suspended now. He just stormed inside the house and” she let out a frustrated scream. “Why is he so stubborn? This is the third time this year!”

Hyunwoo grasped her shoulders and leaned down to her eye level, “Look, baby. Why don’t you stay at Yejin’s place for the day? Sleep and take it easy, yea? I’ll handle things here.”

Melly shook her head, “I can’t just let you be the bad cop all the time.” 

“Melly” his voice was low and serious. “You need to take care of yourself, baby. You can’t try to handle anything when you aren’t okay.” The sound of a car horn alerted Hyunwoo and he looked up to see his sister-in-law getting out of the car. “Just take it easy. If you plan to stay over there for the night, I’ll bring you some change of clothes.” Melly nodded as her sister approached her and took her to the car. After he watched them drive away, his smile fell as he looked back at his home. He was pissed–livid. He stormed into the house, “Minsoo! Get down here!” He shouted. 

There was a loud bang and heavy footsteps from upstairs before Minsoo appeared before his dad with a panicked look. His father glared at him as a growl sounded in his chest. Minsoo shook under his dad’s intense glare. He knew he was screwed.

 

**Hoseok**

Jinhee and Dahae were Alisha’s and Hoseok’s world. They were angels growing up, but when Jinhae hit her teens and her puberty, it flew out of the window. Dahae followed in her sister’s example and began acting out, but she was easier to manage than her older sister. 

 

Alisha didn’t realize how bad things would end up becoming when Jinhee became 15. Jinhee wanted to go out to a party at a friend’s home that Alisha had never met and she was worried about her daughter’s safety, Alisha told her no. Jinhee was pissed and threw one of her tantrums she’d only throw when her father wasn’t around. She screamed how much she hated her mom and ran off to her room with a slam of her door. Alisha figured that just letting Jinhee cool her head would help ease the tension. Alisha went to make dinner with her youngest by her side. 

 

Once dinner finished an hour and a half later, she called for Jinhee, but got no response. Alisha told Dahae to start eating as she headed up to her oldest’s bedroom She knocked on the bedroom door, “Jinnie, it’s time to eat.” With no response, Alisha opened the bedroom door to dark bedroom. She hit the lights to see a lump in the bed and made her way to the bed. “Baby girl, I know you’re made at me, but dinner’s ready.” No reply. “After dinner we can eat some ice cream and some movies. Girls night, ya know?” She sat by the lump and sighed, “I know you wanted to go out with your friends, but I just don’t know your friend’s parents and I just want to–” she moved back the blankets to see an array of pillows. Her heart stopped as she realized what happened. She got up and pulled open Jinhee’s curtains to see the window cracked open. Immediately, she got her phone and called Hoseok in pure panic.

“She probably just snuck out, Ali baby, okay? I’ll be home in a bit.”

Alisha paced her daughters bedroom, “What if she didn’t? What if she was kidnapped or if she snuck out what if they have a car accident or if she gets hurt?” Her eyes watered, “What if something happens to our baby?”

Hoseok shut the car door, “I’ll call her, okay? You just calm down and hang out with Dahae until I get home.” He got off the phone with Alisha and called his daughter only to get her voicemail which only pissed him off.

 

After Alisha got Dahae off to bed, she went back to panicking after her calls to Jinhee went to voicemail. “Hoseok, what if something happened?” Her voice broke. “It’s been hours… Will the hospitals know who to call?” 

Hoseok lead his wife to their bed and sat her on it, “Baby, she’s just being a teenager. A teenager who’s grounded for a month if not two, but she’s fine. I’ll stay up for her, okay?” Alisha nodded as she kissed Hoseok good night and went to sleep. 

 

It was midnight when Jinhee snuck in. She didn’t plan to come home so late, but her friends started drinking and none of them could drive. She wanted to call her parents, but was scared they would yell at her, so she walked the 45 minutes home. When she entered the house she saw the living room light on. She took in a breath and released it, “Just get it over with now…” She entered the living room prepared to see her mom, but was surprised to see her dad who was supposed to be out of the city until the next day. “Dad-” her eyes darted around the room, “Where’s mom?”

Hoseok looked up at her then back at his hands, “Asleep. Do you know how panicked she was? She broke down in tears when I got home. I had to leave work to come here because our daughter turned off her phone.” Though his voice was even, she could hear the anger laced in his words. 

Jinhee grimaced, “She cried?” He nodded and the guilt hit her. Her head fell forward. She knew she screwed up. Her mom was strong, she didn’t shed a tear easily let alone down right cry. Not only that, but she screwed up so much this time that her dad wouldn’t even look her in the eyes or scold her for what she did. She pulled out her phone and placed it on the end table by her dad. “I’ll apologize to mom in the morning–I am sorry, dad. I just wanted to go out and–it was selfish.” She shook her head, “I’ll ground myself–a month, but if you think it should be longer that’s okay.” 

She went to leave, but Hoseok called out to her. “Jinnie.” He looked up at her, “You know your mom is just trying her best to keep you and Dahae safe… What you did–it scared her. No, it scared us both.”

Jinhee walked over to her dad with a tearful expression and hugged him tightly which he was quick to return. “I’m really sorry. I won’t do this again.”

 

**Minhyuk**

Bailey’s morning routine with her kids changed everyday depending on several things. One, how late one of the kids wake up. Two, them arguing about sharing the bathroom. Or three, the kid’s attitudes varied every morning. 

This morning happened the to be the last option as her second child, eleven year old Woori, had an attitude from hell. She woke up late after her mom repeatedly went to her room to wake her until her oldest, fourteen year old Hyeonseo, convinced her to leave her to wake on her own. 

“Move!” Woori shoved her sister out of the mirror and tried to fix her hair. 

Hyeonseo rolled her eyes as she took her makeup, “Bitch–”

Woori whipped around and glared at her sister, “What did you call me?” She screeched.

“Girls!” Bailey shouted from the kitchen, but their bickering continued. “Oh for the love of god…” 

Younghwa, nine-year-old son, bounced down the stairs and grabbed an apple, “Woori started it.” He snitched.

“Of course she did… Breakfast is on the table.” She threw the dish towel on the counter and turned off the water. “Aunty Alisha will be here in a bit to take you to school, okay?” She walked over to her youngest child and pressed her lips to his forehead. “Have a good day at school, baby. Remember you have soccer after.” She headed upstairs to the kid’s bathroom where the two girls were arguing. Bailey clapped her hands, “That’s enough! That’s enough!” 

Minhyuk woke to the sound of his daughters and wife. He looked at the clock and groaned as he lay back in bed. He had a late night and had come home a little after 1 in the morning. 

“SHE CALLED ME A BITCH!” 

Hyeonseo smirked, “I just call it like I see them.”

Bailey held Woori back from attacking her oldest sister, “ENOUGH! Hyeonseo, we don’t use that language in this house. Woori, you need to get rid of that attitude.” 

“NO! I hate her! I wish she was never born.”

Hyeonseo scoffed and Bailey glared at her youngest daughter. “Don’t you EVER say that! You would be heartbroken if something ever happened to your sister.”

Woori folded her arms, “As if! I’ll dance on her grave.” 

Hyeonseo backed up hurt and pissed, “I don’t need this. I’m going to school.” 

“Wait Hyeonseo…” Bailey heard the front door slam and she cringed. She looked at Woori with disappointment, “Are you happy?” Her hands moved around her in an exasperated shrug. 

Woori’s face grew red as she stomped out of the bathroom, “You always take her side! I hate you!” She threw on her uniform quickly and grabbed her bag before she rushed out of the house. 

“BYE MOM!” Younghwa shouted as he left the house and suddenly the house was eerily quiet. 

Minhyuk was brushing his teeth as he heard the sounds fade. He didn’t want to intervene in the mess Bailey was dealing with. He didn’t want her to feel like he undermined her or didn’t think she wouldn’t be able to discipline their kids. Minhyuk heard sniffling and he walked out of the master bathroom to the hallway leading to the kid’s area. Bailey leaned against the wall with her head back and her arm over her eyes. Minhyuk pulled his toothbrush from his mouth, “Yew kay?” He asked with a mouthful of toothpaste. 

Bailey jumped at his voice and pulled her arm from her eyes. She let out a weak chuckle, “I’m fine… Just a rough morning.”

Minhyuk used the kid’s bathroom to rinse his mouth before he went over to his wife and pulled her in his arms. Bailey said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him. Minhyuk knew he could discipline their daughter, Woori, but he decided it was best for Bailey to do as she was the one who dealt with the situation. But he was fuming inside because of the language and attitude from both their daughters.

 

**Kihyun**

Phoebe was too giving for her own good when it came to her daughter, Hayoon. Kihyun would complain that Phoebe would spoil Hayoon and when it came to disciplinary, he was the one who always handled it. Which, he had no problem with if it keeps Hayoon and Phoebe have an open communication. 

There would be times where Phoebe would be authoritative and that would be when Hayoon did something that her mom had specified not to do. This happened to really be usual thing when Hayoon hit her high school years. It was as if she had nothing better to do than work up her mom’s nerves with her attitude. She would only give Phoebe a hard time when she knew her dad wasn’t around. She’d undermine whatever punishment Phoebe gave her and went against everything Phoebe said. 

Phoebe blamed her parenting for creating the problem, but she tried her hardest to fix it. She didn’t want to pull Kihyun in as she knew that she needed Hayoon to have some respect for her. Phoebe wasn’t going to just let her teen daughter walk all over her. 

 

One morning, Phoebe’s phone got a ping from a text Hayoon had received from a boy Phoebe knew. Her eyes widened as she read the text as they planned to skip school to go to the boy’s place. Phoebe rang up the boy’s mom and the two planned out meeting their children at his home. And, much to Phoebe’s disappointment, her daughter and the boy walked into the house and were immediately confronted by their mothers.

In the car home, Phoebe and Hayoon did nothing but argue. Phoebe stressed how trying to sleep with a boy could end in bad consequences while Hayoon argued about being safe. This continued until they got home, Phoebe not trusting her daughter would go to school after the events. Hayoon slammed the car door pissed off and stormed inside not knowing her father had returned early from his business trip.

Phoebe followed after her in the house, “We’re not done here, Hayoon!” 

“Like hell we aren’t” she hissed. “I have nothing to say to you. Get out my face!” Kihyun listened into the way his daughter spoke to her mom and his insides twisted in anger. “Stay the hell out of my fucking business! You’re such a nosy ass pers–” 

Phoebe didn’t know what came over her as she reached up and slapped her daughter in the face. The two stood stunned for a moment. Phoebe felt guilty for raising her hand to Hayoon. “I’m so sor–”

“I hate you! Why does dad stay with a bitch like you!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes watered. “Why can’t you just go and die already.”

Kihyun lost it and decided to step in, “Young lady!” Hayoon’s body visibly froze from her father’s pissed off voice resonating from the living room. His shoes clicked against the floor before he stopped just feet away from his wife and daughter. His eyes were on his daughter and the anger was easy to detect in his glare. “Who the hell are you to speak to your mother like that? After everything she’s done for you!”

“But da–”

His hand hit the wall and it echoed in the room, “Did I tell you to speak?”  Hayoon’s lips pressed together as she quivered. “Put your phone on the table and get the hell out of my sight or so help me–” Hayoon panicked as she pulled out her phone and took off to her room. Kihyun let out a sigh as he loosened his tie and approached his wife. He wiped the stray tear from her face and pressed a kiss on her lips, “I can deal with Hayoon.” Phoebe’s shoulder’s slumped as she felt defeated. “What’s wrong Phoebe?”

She shook her head, “I try to get her to listen to me and she could careless. You come in and it’s a total 180…” 

Kihyun nodded in understanding, “Okay, then you plan out her punishment and whatever you say, I’ll just sit back and agree, okay?” Phoebe nodded and he pecked her lips again, “Just let her sit in her room for about two hours before you talk to her. Really make her stir.” 

Phoebe smiled, “Yea… I need to do some work. I’m changing the wifi password too.” 

“You do you, my love.” 


	15. Monsta X Child Makes Mom Cry **ANGST-ISH**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2  
> I have other reactions on here, but for ALL my reactions check out my Tumblr page squirrelly831. My requests are open on my tumblr page!

**Hyungwon**

After the birth of Amanda’s and Hyungwon’s twin boys, Seojun and Minjun, the family was in and out of the hospital with the youngest, Minjun. He had battled many problems and due to his lungs not developing properly, he would end up hospitalized. It was something that was still in issue even when the boys were 10. It was because of how sever he could contract an illness, it wasn’t uncommon for Hyungwon or Amanda to spend their time making sure Minjun was okay. 

Seojun grew up to become more dependable and would do anything to help his parents and little brother without being told twice. Because he was so dependable, his parents didn’t constantly treat him like he was just a kid. Sometimes they would just blank that he was still just a growing boy who needed all the love and care his younger twin brother got. Seojun knew why his parents focused their attention on Minjun, but he couldn’t understand why  _he_ had to be their entire focus. He began to resent his brother, but he held it in until one day at school. 

 

Amanda was home early from work when she received a call from her kids’ school. At first, she assumed it was the nurse calling about Minjun, but was surprised when it was the school counselor and it was about her Seojun. The counselor told Amanda that Seojun was sent to her office after a random angry outburst. That he had just gotten up and chucked his journal across the classroom mid-lesson. Amanda couldn’t believe her ears and she had to clarify that it was Seojun and not Minjun who had the outburst. Minjun was known for throwing fits when he was really tired or when people weren’t listening to him. However, the counselor confirmed that it was in fact Seojun.

After talking to the counselor, Amanda rang up her husband, Hyungwon, and they decided to sit Seojun down when he got home and talk to him about it as they were both worried.

 

When the boys got home, Amanda greeted them like she typically did, with a quick kiss and hug. Minjun asked to go to his friend’s home to do homework together and Amanda agreed. She thought it would be a good time to talk to Seojun, so she drove Minjun to his friend’s place and got home to see Seojun quietly doing his homework at the counter. 

Amanda smiled as she watched him and couldn’t believe  _this_ kid was the one who had an outburst. She walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, “Hey honey, can we talk for a bit?” Seojun tensed under his mom’s touch as if he had been preparing for this. He kept his eyes down at his homework, but gave her a quick nodded. “Come sit with me” she patted his back and headed into the living room. She heard the bar stool drag against the floor and shuffling feet followed behind. “Your school counselor called today. Said you were having a rough day, wanna talk about it?”

Seojun’s head fell lower and he shook his head, “It wasn’t nothing, mom.” His voice shook, “I’m sorry for acting out… I’ll be good.”

Amanda’s brow creased, “Seojun–no, this isn’t about being bad or good. We’re just worried. You’ve never acted like that–”

“Since when do you know how I act” he snapped in a low voice startling Amanda who just stared with her mouth parted. His head shot up realizing what he said and his eyes were wide, “I didn’t mean that, mom, I swear.” Tears fell down his face and he rubbed them with his sleeve, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me” he let out a fake laugh. “I’ll be okay, mom. Don’t worry.”

“No, I am worried. Please tell me… You have to know what’s wrong, yea?” Her voice was even and soothing. It brought Seojun comfort, but it also hurt him. Seojun broke into sobs and his mom immediately pulled him into her arms. This was so unlike Seojun, Amanda began to panic as she tried to think how to approach the problem. She rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Do you love me?” His voice was raw as he pulled back from her. His eyes were sad and he just looked so lost and defeated. 

His question caught her off guard as she looked at her son, “Yes…” She said breathlessly. “Yes, of course I do. Daddy and I love you so much, baby boy.”

“Then why do you only pay attention to Minjun?” Seojun’s hands clutched the bottom of his shirt and rung the ends. “I get he gets sick faster than me, but–” He bit his lip as he struggled with trying to explain himself while still being respectful about it. “You haven’t gone to any of my games and dad doesn’t ask about it… And you don’t play games with me like you used to. I know Minjun is your favorite–”

Amanda’s hand reached out to her son’s hand, “Minjun isn’t my favorite. Daddy and I don’t have favorites, love.”

Seojun felt something in him snap as he looked up and shot his mom a glare, “Really? When was the last time either of you talked to me? A real conversation and not just to see how school went” his voice rose as his eyes blurred. “When’s the last time we had a day just you and me or Minjun and dad like we used to? You don’t do anything with me.” He sucked in a breath, “So, do you love me? Really, mom?” The way he asked the question was like a child who was defeated. A child who knew he wasn’t good enough.

Amanda pulled her hand from her son’s as she pressed her hand to her mouth. She tried to recall the last time she attended Seojun’s soccer game or just hung out with him. Her hand went to her hair as she realized he was right. She hadn’t even realized what she did, but she had managed to exclude Seojun. How had she even done that? Was it because she depended on him too much and forgot he was a kid too? That he needed love just like Minjun.” 

Seojun’s glare fell as he saw a tear slide down his mom’s face. “Mom…” He bit his lower lip in guilt, “Don’t cry… Please, I’m sorry. Don’t cry.” He hugged her tightly. 

Amanda wrapped her arms around Seojun and kissed his head, “I love you! I’m so sorry I didn’t know what we were putting you through, love.” She pulled back and wiped her son’s tears, “We’ll do more things together, okay? You me, daddy, and Minjun, yea. Or just you and me or daddy, okay?” Seojun nodded as his tears kept falling. Amanda pulled her son to her and moved him so he was sitting on her knee as she loved on him. He cried in her chest as Amanda wiped away her own tears. 

Hyungwon had stayed in the hallway when he heard Amanda and Seojun talk. His heart sunk as he felt guilty for how he treated Seojun. He let Amanda handle Seojun for the moment, but that night Amanda and him would talk about what they could do to make it right with Seojun.

 

**Jooheon**

It was summer vacation for Jackie’s and Jooheon’s kids. They had a babysitter come to their place Monday through Friday at the same time as always before Jackie left for work. However, the babysitter called in sick that day and Jackie was prepared to take the day off from work. She knew it wasn’t a great time as the fashion company she worked at was close to finishing their magazine and they needed Jackie there to help finalize it. She knew she couldn’t call Jooheon as he as working on a track for a solo artist that was close to being finished.

Her 15-year-old daughter, Jiae, convinced her mom to let her babysit her 9-year-old brother, Youngjoo. She insisted he’d just play video games and just hang out at the house.  _Nothing could go wrong_  were her daughter’s words. 

Deciding to trust her daughter, she handed her some money for the two of them to go out and get food if they wanted. Then, just like that, Jackie left thinking how it would be good to give Jiae some more responsibilities since she was older. 

 

Late afternoon, Jackie dragged her feet into the house, “I’m home!” She noticed smoke coming from the kitchen and her eyes widened, “KIDS!” She ran inside to see a small fire starting on the oven with Youngjoo right by it. She yanked her son from the oven and went for the fire extinguisher. 

Once the fire was out and windows were opened to air out the house, she turned to her son who was standing there with big deer in the headlight eyes, “Baby” she knelt down in front of him and patted his hair. She was trying to calm her racing heart as she tried to keep a steady even voice, “what were you doing at the oven?” She was trying to keep her cool as she spoke to him, she wasn’t mad at him and she didn’t want him thinking she was. Youngjoo, however, looked at his mom and the floodgates broke as he sobbed. “Aww no no mijo” she cooed as she picked him up with a huff. He wrapped his arms and legs around her as he buried his head in her shoulder. “It’s okay” she hummed, “It was scary, huh? But you were such a brave boy for mama.” She cooed as she looked around for Jiae. She kissed the side of his face and rubbed his back.  “Let’s go find your sister, yea? She’s probably fast asleep…”

“She’s not home” he cried.

Her heart dropped, “What? What do you mean she’s not home?” She put down her son feeling panicked. Jackie rushed around the house as she called her daughter’s phone.

Youngjoo followed her at her heels, “–friends.”

Jackie stopped and she hung up her phone, “What?”

“Her friends asked her to go to the pool. She told me she’d be back before you got home. She told me to find something to eat.” 

Jackie shut her eyes as a list of curse words flooded her mind. “Lord, give me patience because if you give me strength Imma beat her” she said in Spanish as her anger rose. She inhaled a large breath then exhaled and turned to her son with a smile, “What about I order us some food?” 

 

Jiae came home an hour later. She stayed out fearful of her mom’s reaction. She knew when her mom kept calling and texting her, she knew that Youngjoo was home alone. Jiae dreaded the thought of going home though her friends didn’t understand. They didn’t have a Puerto Rican mom. They didn’t know the demon that possessed those women when they were angry. 

Youngjoo was picked up by Amanda after Jackie told her what Jiae did. Jackie didn’t need her son to see what was about to go down. Jackie even texted Jooheon about the situation and he told her he’d handle it, but no, Jackie wasn’t going to let that work. 

Jiae snuck inside the house and let out a relieved sigh as her mom wasn’t around. She put down her purse and phone as she went to the kitchen for some water. When she entered the room, she stared at the oven area that had been wrapped off and taped by her mom. “What the–”

“Nice, isn’t it?” Jiae let out a scream as her mom suddenly appeared behind her. Jackie’s eyes were red from crying earlier after Youngjoo was picked up. “I came home to find a lovely gift. Wanna know what it was?” Her voice was light and inviting. If it wasn’t for the dark look in her eyes, Jiae would think her mom wasn’t pissed. “Really” she placed her flip-flop that was in her hand on the counter, “Take a guess.” 

Jiae’s heart pounded against her chest, “I-I do-don” Jackie slammed the flip-flop on the counter. “I don’t know!” She squeaked out.

“Well I’ll tell you. It was a fire” Jiae’s eyes widened. “Yea, your brother was hungry and his babysitter–which was you. I mean I’m sure it was you, but I could be wrong. WAS GONE!” Jackie held up Jiae’s bag and took her phone and the keys from her bag. She walked up to her daughter and pushed the purse in Jiae’s hands. “If I wasn’t home–” Jackie’s voice caught in her throat. “Not only would this house have gone in smokes, but Youngjoo—” She let out shaky breath as her eyes water. “You’re a selfish girl.” Was all she could manage to say before she stormed out the kitchen past Jooheon who had arrived just minutes before.

Jiae had tears in her eyes, “Dad, you gotta believe me! I’d never would have gone out if I knew this would have happened. I swear!”

Jooheon had a disappointed look on his face as he looked away from his daughter to the covered oven. He said nothing as he swallowed and followed after his wife leaving Jiae to take in the severity of her actions. He heard her break down into tears and he wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn’t and he headed to his room.

 

**Changkyun**

Changkyun’s and McKenzie’s two boys were polar opposites. Minkyun, 15, was calm and stoic. He wasn’t a huge talkers, but he would stand up for anyone if he found he needed to. However, Junkyun, 12, was impulsive and loud. He was explosive and never thought before he spoke or acted. He wasn’t like that as a child, but once he went to middle school, he changed. He wasn’t above trying to fight someone to prove he was stronger. Even going so far as becoming a bully. He gave them both the most trouble of the two, but whenever they tried to talk to him, he would shut down and never answer.

 

McKenzie was on a time crunch for her comic’s deadline and was working hard on it when she got a call from her youngest son’s school. “Hello?”

“Hello, this is Principal Choi from Junkyun’s middle school.”

She put her tablet pen down, “What did he do now?” She pressed her hand to her brow preparing for the worse.

Principal Choi cleared his throat, “Well, Mrs. Im, I’m calling because your son Junkyun got into a fight–”

“I am so sorry–”

“With his homeroom teacher.” The color drained from her face as the severity of what her son did came to life. “His teacher will not press charges, but we cannot tolerate a punk like your son in our school.”

Her hand tightened to a fist as she felt disappointed, “I understand. I will pick him up.”

“Yes…” the principal drew out the word as if to figure how to break the news to her. “About that. After he attacked his teacher, he left the school’s premises. Junkyun has been banned from our school. We will proceed with our expulsion procedure.” 

“I understand. I am terribly sorry…” She apologized again before she hung up the phone. She heard the front door open and the chime sound. She pushed out of her chair and stormed out of her office space, “Junkyun!” She shouted angrily as she stormed down the stairs and was greeted by her oldest, “Oh, Minkyun, you’re home early?” 

Minkyun set down his back, “Yea, because of the seniors’ upcoming exams, we’re being let out early.” He noticed the stressed look on his mom’s face. “What’s wrong, mom?” 

She gave him a fake smile and shook her head, “It’s nothing, baby. I’m sure you have a lot of homework, don’t let me keep you.” She kissed his cheek. Just as he went up the stairs, his younger brother walked with a pissed off look. McKenzie’s lips fell as she met her youngest’s eyes. “Living room. Now.” 

He scoffed as he walked past her into the living room. Minkyun stopped halfway up the stairs as his mom followed Junkyun into the living room. Junkyun sat on the sofa and McKenzie began her lecture. 

“Do you realize you can’t go back to that school, Junkyun? What in the world would possess you to think hitting your teacher was smart?” He said nothing. “Hello, am I suddenly talking to a brick wall?”

“I don’t need this shit. I’m going out” he tsked as he stood up. He walked past his mom with a slight shoulder bump.

McKenzie followed after him, “Excuse me? Junkyun, wait. You need to talk to us. If you need help or if something is wrong–”

“SERIOUSLY, MOM! FUCK OF–” He was cut off with a fist to the jaw stunning him and his mom. He stumbled, but caught himself from falling as he glared at his attacker.

Minkyun stood over him with his arms crossed showing off his muscles. “That’s enough, Jun. You’re being a disrespectful brat. Apologize to mom and go to your room.”

Junkyun tensed as his fists clenched, “You’re not my fucking father, hyung” he growled. 

McKenzie noticed the change in between her two sons, “Guys. That’s enough! Minkyun it’s fine, okay?” She raised her voice. Junkyun lunged at his older brother Minkyun who easily dodged his fist. “BOYS!” She screamed, but to no avail as they threw fists at one another. They grabbed hold of one another and Junkyun slammed his brother into the wall behind knocking off a family picture. McKenzie tried to scream for their attention as her panic grew, “Junkyun! Minkyun! STOP! PLEASE!” She looked on in horror as the two punched one another relentlessly. She pressed a hand to her lips as tears streamed from her eyes unsure what to do. 

“THAT’S. ENOUGH!” 

Everything froze in time. None of them knew when Changkyun entered, but his voice was assertive enough to stop the two boy’s fists mid-swing. He put down his suitcase as he stormed up to his sons in the hallway, “What the fuck is going on here?” He growled at his sons. 

“He cursed mom out and disrespected–”

“And you decided that beating the shit out of him would solve anything?” He snarled, “You’re the oldest for a damn reason. Act like it.” His eyes narrowed as he approached his youngest, “I don’t know what is with you, but there is one thing you  _won’t_ do in this house and that is disrespect your mother. If you can’t do that, you can get the hell out of our house. Do you understand?” Junkyun’s jaws clenched. “Do you understand, Junkyun?” He repeated.

“Yes sir.”

Changkyun nodded as he backed away from them, “Apologize to your mom and go to your rooms. You’re both grounded a month. Put your phones on the table as you leave my sight.” The two boys apologized to their tearful mom as they made a beeline to their separate rooms. 

Once they were out of sight, McKenzie broke down into sobs alerting Changkyun. He rushed to her side and engulfed her in a hug. “I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t do anything” she cried to her husband.

Changkyun held her close, “It’s not your fault. You don’t need to get in the middle of those two when it gets violent. Okay, my love?” 

Neither of them knew their sons were listening in up the stairs. Both were consumed with guilt for making their mom cry. The two boys glared at one another before they went to their rooms. Junkyun slammed his door where as Minkyun shut his a quietly as possible.

Changkyun lead his wife to the living room and she lay down on the couch to calm down. He stayed with her until she finally got herself up to go back to her study not wanting to be around anyone. Changkyun watched her leave the room before he went to the hallway with a broom and dustpan to clean up the shattered picture frame. He was livid, but he was going to wait until everyone in the house had calmed down before he sat them down to talk it out. 


	16. VIXX Miscarriage **ANGST**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2  
> I have other reactions on here, but for ALL my reactions check out my Tumblr page squirrelly831. I have EXO, Got7, Day6, and others that aren't posted on AO3

 

**Hakyeon**

****

Sojin was already 4 months pregnant. She wore the pregnancy look well and even with the slightly showing stomach, she looked like a supermodel on a catwalk. It was her first pregnancy with her husband, Hakyeon, and they were over the moon with the idea of expanding their family of two to a family of three. Imani had convinced Sojin to go maternity clothes shopping as she was starting to outgrow her clothes due to her growing stomach. 

So the day she was preparing to go shopping, she felt small pains. It continued through the shopping experience and Imani had repeatedly mentioned to Sojin to go to the hospital. After three kids of her own, Imani had never had pains like that in any of her pregnancies. However, Sojin blew it off. Her mom had told her once before she had sharp pains early on in the pregnancy, so she figured she was just going through the same. 

 

Once home, Sojin invited her friends over at her place to have a girl’s night as Hakyeon had already told her he wouldn’t be home that night. She invited her best friend, Naeun, along with Jasmine, Imani, Alessia, and Stephanie. As the girls were in the living room gossiping and talking about their day, Sojin and Naeun were in the kitchen making dinner.

Sojin felt a sharp jab in her abdomen and she hissed as she jerked back from the cutting board. The knife in her hand dropped on the counter as she pressed a hand on the edge of the counter and one on her stomach. 

Naeun jumped at the sound and turned from the food on the stove, “What’s wrong?” 

“Just a cram--AH!” She let out a scream as she fell on her knees in agony. 

“SOJIN!” The women in the living room heard Naeun shout as she knelt beside her best friend. 

The girls ran into the kitchen, Imani on the phone with emergency services. Alessia moved down to Sojin and touched her stomach, “Where’s the pain?” Sojin cried as she moved her hand over her belly. Alessia had a grim expression on her face, “Do you mind if I check something?” Sojin shook her head and Alessia pulled at Sojin’s jeans to see blood. Naeun’s eyes widened as she took her best friend’s hand. Alessia took the phone from Imani, “Keep watch outside for the ambulance.” She left the room not wanting Sojin to hear her medical opinion, “Hello? I’m a nurse from XX Hospital. Tell the EMTs heading here that this may be a miscarriage...” 

 

Naeun called Hakyeon from the hospital finally able to compose herself enough to make a phone call. She had her head in her hands when she heard her name. Her head shot up as she saw Hakyeon jogging to her side, “Hakyeon...” She stood up numbly as she waited for him to approach her.

“Sojin... Where is she? How’s she? The baby? How are they?” 

Naeun bit her lip not wanting to be the one to convey the news, but being the only one at the hospital, she had to. “She was taken back when she got in. They said she had a miscarriage.” Hakyeon let out a strangled sound. “They did a d&c surgery. It--It was her decision. She wanted to make sure the remains of the--” Naeun broke into sobs, “I’m so sorry, Hakyeon. She’s so broken. She wouldn’t respond to me or the doctor. She just stared and nodded or shook her head.” She felt a pair of arms and saw her husband. 

“I’m going to take her home” Seokjin cut in. “Call us if you need us, okay?” He gave Hakyeon a look of empathy. 

Hakyeon felt his eyes burn as he swallowed a lump to keep his cool, “Thanks, Jin... I’ll text you when we get home.” Hakyeon knew the Naeun and Seokjin knew just how it felt to lose a baby better than anyone else. He watched the couple leave, Seokjin’s arm around his weeping wife as the memories of her own miscarriage surfaced. 

 

Hakyeon spent the next thirty minutes in the waiting room to cry out all the pain he could. He knew Sojin needed an anchor and he couldn’t be that for her if he was fighting his own broken heart. Hakyeon was able to talk to the doctor who had no idea why the miscarriage happened. Once he had gathered his strength, Hakyeon walked down the daunting hallway to Sojin’s hospital room. Hakyeon came face to face with Sojin’s name on the plaque outside the door number. He knocked and waited for a reply, but got none. As it was late in the night, Hakyeon figured she was asleep, so he opened the door and entered the darkness. He shut the door quietly as he made his way into the moonlit room. Hakyeon was surprised to see Sojin wide awake. She sat up in bed, her head turned to the window, and she stared mindlessly out at the sky. “Yeobo.”

Sojin winced at his voice. She screwed her eyes shut as her hand instinctively fell to her stomach. She wasn’t ready to face her husband. What could she say to him to make this better? Her hand was pulled away from her stomach as Hakyeon took it in his own and pressed a tender kiss on her fingers. She felt her tears gather and pry her eyes open for their escape. She slouched forward as she squeezed his hand in both of hers. Her arms shook as did her shoulders. She tried to find the words to say, but only two escaped her, “I’m sorry...” She broke down into tears, “I’m so sorry.” 

Hakyeon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head to his chest. He kissed her head a couple of times as his own tears swelled. “This isn’t your fault.” He rubbed her upper arm as he placed another couple of kisses on her head. “You have no reason to apologize. I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” Sojin pulled back and stared at him in the eyes. “You focus on getting better love” he ran his thumb under her eyes. “Then if you want, we can try again... later.” 

“I feel like my heart has been thrown in a shredder. It hurts so much.” 

Hakyeon’s heart shattered at how defeated and heartbroken his wife looked. He held her close once more, “I’m sorry you have to go through this pain right now. If I could I’d take it from you. But we’ll get through this. I promise.” He pressed a long kiss on the side of her face and the two stayed wrapped in each other’s arms the rest of the night.

 

**Taekwoon**

****

It was close to Christmas and Imani was excited for her husband, Taekwoon, to return home from his solo tour in Japan. She had planned to surprise Taekwoon with her pregnancy news for Christmas. She was only a month and a half in, but she was ready to have a sibling for her six year old, David. He was excited too. To have a little sibling he could play with was something David had asked his mom constantly. 

 

However, one day, Imani contracted a fever and called her mother-in-law because she didn’t want David catching whatever she had. Her in-laws came and her father-in-law picked up David, but her mother-in-law stayed with her to make sure she’d be okay. She didn’t want Imani to be alone pregnant and sick even though Imani protested that she was fine. It wasn’t just a fever her mother-in-law was worried about. Imani had complained of cramps and backaches, but had refused a doctor visit. 

It wasn’t until that night, Imani woke in sever pain that she shouted for her mother-in-law. She rushed inside to see Imani curled up in bed crying and complaining about the pain. She helped Imani out of bed where visible blood soaked in the sheets and her mother-in-law realized what had happened. She rushed her off to the hospital where Imani was told she had a miscarriage. Her mother-in-law called her son to break the news.

 

Taekwoon cancelled the remainder of his tour apologizing to fans and told them he had personal matters to tend to. He didn’t know what to think as he tried to absorb the news. His wife was pregnant and he didn’t know only to find out that she miscarried. His mind raced as he thought about the unborn baby before he strayed to Imani. How much pain was she enduring? How was she managing? He took the first plane home the next day where his dad and David greeted him at the airport. He took his step son in his arms as he headed off to the car to see his wife. In the car, he found out Imani had refused to stay in the hospital another day and checked herself out. 

He got to the house and he took David inside to the living room. “Stay here, I’ll be right back, buddy.” He saw his mom and kissed her cheek, “I’ll handle things here, ma.”

“What about David?”

Taekwoon looked back at David who was on the couch with one of his picture books he grabbed from the shelf. “I think Imani will need him here.” She nodded as she kissed him then went to David to kiss him goodbye. Taekwoon headed up to their bedroom and could hear Imani crying outside the door. He headed inside the room and straight to the bed. Imani noticed him and immediately clung to him. “It’s okay” he whispered as he rubbed her upper arm. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closed to him. 

Suddenly, David ran inside the room, “MOMMY!” He climbed in their bed before Taekwoon could stop him. He stepped on the mattress as he made his way to his mom. Imani held out her hands and David threw himself in them. 

“Hey baby” her voice cracked. “Did you have fun at granny’s and gramp’s place?”

David nodded excitedly, “Gramps made me lots of meat!” His head fell to the side as he stared at his mom, “Are you hurt, mommy?”

Imani gave her son a sad smile, “Yea, baby. Mommy’s not feeling really good.”

He got out of her arms, “Where are you hurt? I’ll kiss it for you.” 

Imani broke into a sob as she pulled her son back into her arms. Taekwoon leaned over to her and pulled her head to his chest. She pressed kisses on her son’s head who just hugged her back. He reached up and kissed his mom’s cheek who in turn gave him a peck on the lips. 

David snuggled in her arms, “Hugs and kisses take the pain away.”

“Yea. They do” she whispered as she looked up at her husband who pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

 

 

**Jaehwan**

****

Jasmine’s pregnancy was going perfect. She was in her last trimester with her  fiancé, Jaehwan, and her daughter. And everything was ready for their daughter’s arrival. Jaehwan had set up the nursery and he had been by Jasmine’s side through the entire pregnancy. He was nothing, but supportive and loving as he was excited to have a child with the woman he loved. Though, they did receive a lot of backlash since Jasmine was pregnant before they were married. However, after being together for as lone as they were, neither of them really cared about the hate because he knew it was only a matter of time when he would marry her.

 

One day, Jasmine was with Jaehwan, the VIXX members, and their significant others. They were lounging about enjoying the Saturday night together for their movie night. Throughout the day, Jasmine felt off as she would rub her stomach in the hopes to feel her daughter kick or move, but there was nothing. She hadn’t told Jaehwan as she didn’t want to worry him. Something told her there was something wrong, but she tried to push it off as her overthinking. 

“Babe, you okay?” Jaehwan pulled her from her thoughts. His hand rested on her stomach. He rubbed his thumb on her stomach as she looked up at him. He pecked her lips, “You feeling sick?”

“No, I’m just a bit tired” she lied. “I’ll make some more popcorn. You guys want something?” They told her no as she got up and headed to the kitchen. She threw in her popcorn bag in the microwave when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She hissed as she held onto the counter out of shock. Her other hand rubbed her belly. The pain amplified as she felt liquid gather in her underwear. She let out a sharp cry drawing the attention of the others. 

“Jasmine!” Jaehwan shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Jasmine squatted down in pain as she held her stomach. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“The baby!” She cried, “Something’s wrong...” Another wave of cramps hit her.

“We need to get her to a hospital” Taekwoon rushed out. Jaehwan and him helped her up, both holding on tightly to her arms to keep her from falling. The others movers out of the way as Hyemin raced to the car and got the door open for her. 

 

Not only had Jasmine had a miscarriage, but she had to give birth to her dead daughter. It was all because of the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck and eventually ended up suffocating her. Jaehwan was with Jasmine through the labor and when they were asked if they wanted to see her, they accepted. 

Jasmine cradled their daughter, Lauren, in her hands. Neither Jaehwan or Jasmine could stop crying as they stared down at their child. He was on the bed with her. “She’s so beautiful...” Jaehwan swallowed a lump in his throat as he rubbed his fiancée’s back. “Why can’t she just cry? Just once...” Her voice cracked, “I just want to hear her once.” 

Jaehwan held Jasmine close, but said nothing. He didn’t know what to say. His heart was shattered, but he could only imagine how much pain Jasmine felt. He put his head on top of Jasmine’s head as she cried. Jaehwan knew they could get through this, but it was hard to voice it. He wasn’t ready to lose his baby girl. He never imagined they would go through such heartache at the end of this pregnancy.

 

 

 


	17. VIXX Miscarriage **ANGST**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2  
> I have other reactions on here, but for ALL my reactions check out my Tumblr page squirrelly831. I have EXO, Got7, Day6, and others that aren't posted on AO3

**Wonshik**

****

When Deja found out she was pregnant, she fainted. Her sister, Elfie, and cousin, Kiara, were with her the day she found out. Already mothers themselves, they knew how the shock could be. It sounded bad, but at first Deja didn’t want a baby. Not that there was anything against her husband, Wonshik, but neither of them were ready for  _that_. Wonshik was a successful solo artist who just dropped a new album and was preparing for his solo concert. Kiara and Deja just got approval to opening up their own salon in Gangnam. Everything was JUST going right and their careers were taking off. She knew she had no one else to blame, but herself and Wonshik for not using protection. She knew it would catch up to her.

Even though her sister and cousin encouraged her that it would be fine and that they’d be there every step of the way, she wasn’t ready to be a mom. She was terrified. Even more so on breaking the news to her husband that she was pregnant. Deja had expected him to get frustrated, but instead she was greeted with shock. It wasn’t a bad shock. Wonshik wasn’t ready to be a dad, but he knew it was his responsibility. He was happy that he was going to be a father, but like Deja, he was scared. Neither of them were sure how to be parents.

 

However, as the first few months went on, the idea of being parents grew to them. Even while Wonshik was out on tour, he was reading up on how to be a father as Deja was on being a mother. He would get pictures of the ultrasounds and he only grew in anticipation that the little deformed thing in her womb was their child. Their son what they came to discover later on. 

Elfie took Deja out shopping one day to start buying things for the baby as Deja’s fifth month approached. Elfie was so excited to be an aunt and had plans to spoil her little nephew. 

It was during the shopping, Deja felt like a liquid traced her inner leg. She looked down at her bare leg to see a red liquid at her calf. Soon after cramps started to plague her. She hissed as she touched her stomach in a panic, “Elfie, call the ambulance--please.” 

Elfie watched her sister go to her knees in pain. She shook seeing blood on the front of Deja’s dress. “So-some-someone!” She screamed alerting a worker. The worker ran over to see what was going on and immediately called for an ambulance. 

 

At the hospital, Deja gave birth to a dead son. She refused to see the child as the nurses took the corpse to prepare it for the wake. Elfie stayed by her side, but Deja didn’t shed a tear. She just stared at her hands that were once covered in blood. “Funny” she whispered. “I didn’t want a child and I got my wish...” 

“Deja...” Elfie reached over and touched her sister’s arm. “It’s okay. You were looking forward to having a baby. I understand. Things change.”

Deja’s eyes casted down to her stomach as she let out a weak laugh, “God must have known I was gonna be a shit mom.” 

Elfie tsked, “You’d have been a great mom, sissy.”

Deja’s eyes blurred with tears as she looked up at Elfie, “Then why did he take my son from me? Why when if I  was going to be a great mom? Why?” Deja broke down into tears suddenly. “Why wasn’t I good enough to have my son?”

 

Wonshik was in Japan when Elfie called him to tell him the news about the baby and about Deja’s state. He was preparing for an interview when he got the call and he immediately called it off. Wonshik was told by Elfie Deja wanted him to stay in Japan and finish the concert as he only had one more stage to do, but he wanted to be with her. Elfie got off the phone as Wonshik struggled to understand the news he was given. He was getting into the idea of being a father and now... now he lost his child and he couldn’t even be with his wife when she needed him. Wonshik felt at odds with himself as he weighed his wife’s wishes to his desires. It was destroying him inside until he bought the first plane ticket to Incheon, cancelled his concert, and hightailed it back home. He couldn’t focus on his concert. Not when his wife was possibly in pain a thousand times more than him.

 

**Hongbin**

****

Everything was going right with Hyemin’s pregnancy. She was eating the right food, she exercised, she took great care of herself, and the ultrasounds were perfect. It made the whole thing confusing that even the doctor was scratching her head. Hyemin was four months in and Hongbin had only recently returned from tour. 

They were cleaning up around the house, Hongbin worked upstairs while Hyemin worked downstairs. She didn’t do anything strenuous especially after a morning of small cramps. However, while cleaning the cramps got worse. She was in the middle of wiping down the coffee table when one cramp left her crying out in surprise and pain. 

Hongbin heard her and dropped what he was doing. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked as he ran into the living room.

“I’m okay” she took in a breath to steady herself as she stood up. “I’ve been havin--ah” she leaned forward as her hand pressed against her stomach. “Having cramps...” she whined.

Hongbin shook his head, “Come on, we’ll go to the hospital and see what’s up.” Hyemin wasn’t going to say no as she took her husband’s arm, She squeezed it as another cramp came and went. “Are they contractions?”

“It’s too--” she sucked in a breath “--early.” The entire ride to the hospital, Hongbin and Hyemin’s fingers were intertwined with one another. She’d squeeze with each cramp too focused on them to feel the pool of blood that was gathering in her underwear. 

At the hospital, they were confronted with the heart-wrenching diagnostic. Hyemin had a miscarriage. Hongbin called his parents and his in-laws. Hyemin’s parents were the first ones at the hospital and her mother instantly gathered her heartbroken daughter in her arms. 

While Hyemin was comforted by her parents, Hongbin headed home to remove all the baby items he could and gave them to his parents to get rid of. He didn’t want Hyemin to come home with the baby items taunting her. He took the moment alone to cry as he held baby clothes and toys he was boxing away. All the items for the child he was never going to hold. His heart was destroyed at how sudden it all happened. From one moment, having a perfect pregnancy to the next losing that baby before they even had a chance in the world.

 

He took Hyemin home the next day. She hadn’t said a word since she was told about the miscarriage. Her mom and his mom both thought she just needed some time at home to recover from the initial shock. “I’m going to run you a bath babe, okay?”

Hyemin nodded dazedly as she headed to their bedroom. She went to her nightstand to throw her phone and wallet inside. When she jerked it out, Hyemin was greeted by a baby outfit that she had hidden to give Hongbin for Father’s Day. She took the outfit in her hand just as Hongbin headed into the room. Hyemin let out a sob as she fell to the ground holding the outfit to her face. The life in her was gone and it wasn’t coming back. Her child was gone and she’d never get the chance to see them or hold them.

Hongbin watched in horror as Hyemin crumbled to the ground. He cursed himself for not checking everything. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his chest, “We’ll get through this... I promise” he whispered. “I love you. I love you so much, Hyemin. I love you” he repeated in her ear in fear that if he didn’t she too would disappear from his life.

 

 **Sanghyuk**  

Hyuk was excited for the day ahead of him. His wife, Chaeyeon, and their friend, Daeun, were due home after a long month away in Busan. The girls decided to go visit their families and took Jimin’s daughter, Nari, with them. They were all due home by evening which worked for Sanghyuk as he had a talk show to attend with VIXX. He had chatted with Daeun through text to check on them as he didn’t want his wife trying to text and drive. 

 

Midway through the interview, Hyuk was called off the interview floor where his manager held out his phone for him. Hyuk pressed it to his ear to the sound of Jimin crying, “Jimin? What’s wrong?”

"It’s the girls. They went-- Daegu-- accident--”

“Give me the phone!” Namjoon yanked the phone from the sobbing Jimin. “Hyuk, you and Jimin need to get down to Daegu. The girls got caught in some bad weather and they were t-boned. The doctors wouldn’t tell Jimin much on the phone, but they stressed they need to talk to you. Seokjin is buying your train tickets and he’ll swing by to get you.” 

Hyuk felt numb as he listened to Namjoon. His heart stopped as the worse came to him. Why did the doctor need to speak to him? As if to answer his question, a call came in, “I’m getting a call.” Was all he could say before taking the call. 

His blood ran cold when he heard the voice introduce himself as the doctor who was responsible for Chaeyeon’s care. After many medical terms and explanation, the doctor told Hyuk he needed to decide on saving the baby that was six months along or his wife. Without even hesitating, he begged for them to save Chaeyeon. 

 

It was an hour and a half until Jimin and Hyuk got to the hospital in Daegu. Jimin held Hyuk’s hand not caring about the looks they got on the train. His wife and his best friend were in the hospital, Jimin felt overwhelmed and he knew Hyuk had to have been in worse condition. He lost their child only to save his wife. Jimin was secretly thankful that Hyuk made that choice. Jimin didn’t know how he would have handled losing his sister.

 

At the hospital, they were told the whole story. How a speeding car plowed into the driver’s side of the car. How Daeun had a concussion and head injury when her head hit the passenger window. Nari had rib fracture and whiplash from not being restrained in her car seat properly. Both were relatively better than Chaeyeon who got the blunt impact as the car struck her door and the back seat door behind her. She was in the worse condition of the three girls. She needed major surgery to fix her broken arm, ribs, as well as removed the deceased fetus. 

Hyuk didn’t know how he could hand breaking the news to her that their child was gone. He was thankful Nari and Daeun weren’t as severally hurt. He went to check on both of them as they were awake. Jimin and Hyuk decided it was best not to tell Daeun about what happened to Chaeyeon and the baby. They just said she was in surgery. 

 

It had been four days since the accident and Chaeyeon finally began to wake up. Hyuk heard her groan and he shot up in his seat to get closer to her, “Baby--” He cringed at the word. “Chaeyeon, can you hear me?” Chaeyeon moved her head in a nod, but hissed at the pain. “Hold on, I’ll get the nurses.” He ran out and retrieved a nurse. And when she was fully awake, the doctor broke the news about the baby and Chaeyeon broke. 

Hyuk returned after getting some food from home to see Chaeyeon’s unbroken arm to her stomach. Hyuk swallowed hard as he went to her side. He placed the food on the table before he took her hand from her stomach.

Her eyes watered as she snatched her hand from him, “Why didn’t you save her?” It was the first words she had spoken to him after she discovered he picked her over their child to survive. She hissed. She was pissed. Pissed that the driver hit her car. Pissed that her baby’s life was endanger. Pissed that her husband chose to save her and not their daughter they were so close to having. “You should have saved her!” Hyuk’s voice lodged in his throat as he reached for her. Chaeyeon slapped his hand away and hit his chest with her uninjured arm, “Why. Didn’t. You. Save. Her?” 

“Because I couldn’t lose you” Hyuk’s voice was broken. The pain in his voice mirrored in his eyes as he took her hand. Chaeyeon cried harder and Hyuk hugged her. His hand combed through her hair, “I love you... I love our daughter, but we could always try again... But what I can’t do is lose you.” He kissed the top of her head, “I would do it again every time. I would always choose you.” Hyuk watched as Chaeyeon’s open palm grasped his shirt as she cried pulling him closer. He was heartbroken. Not only did he mourn the death of his daughter, but he had to watch the love of his life in pain. He wanted to take it all away from her, but he didn’t regret what he did. No matter how much he wanted a baby with Chaeyeon, he knew that they could try again, but there was only one Chaeyeon. 


	18. BTS His Child Being Scared but Pretending to be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title doesn’t do the reaction justice I feel, but yea this is basically the kids being scared of xyz, but trying not to show they really are.  
> I have other reactions on here, but for ALL my reactions check out my Tumblr page squirrelly831. I have EXO, Got7, Day6, and others that aren't posted on AO3

**Seokjin**

****

Seokjin’s daughter, Kyungmin, had a dream growing up as a child and that was to be an actress. She had the personality that was meant to be in shows. When Kyungmin was younger, Seokjin and Naeun had a vlog to update BTS fans on his family and Kyungmin was the one who caught everyone’s eyes. She had her mom’s beautiful looks and her dad’s personality. So, it didn’t come as a surprise when ten year old Kyungmin told her parents that she wanted to be an actress. She could cry on cue or get angry on cue.

So, after much talk between her parents, Kyungmin auditioned and was signed up for a drama to play the lead girl’s younger past self. It wasn’t a big lead, but it was a stepping stone in her path if she chose to get into more dramas as she got older.

 

Seokjin took Kyungmin to the first set she would do for the drama. He had helped her memorize her lines for weeks. He knew she was ready for it, but he could tell she was scared. Kyungmin was the one who would talk a lot when she was excited for something. No one could keep her quiet, but the entire way to the set, Kyungmin was in the backseats with her headphones in blocking out the world. When they arrived to the set Kyungmin was quiet and kept closer to her dad. Seokjin pulled his daughter to the side after she was dressed for the scene, “What’s up, baby?”

She shook her head stiffly, “Nothing, appa.”

Seokjin smiled, but didn’t push the topic. “You know, this reminds me of when I debut with BTS. The cameras and all the people rushing about. It was scary.”

Kyungmin pursed her lips, “If you think I’m scared, I’m not. I wouldn’t be scared of something so easy.” Her hands placed themselves on her hips.

“I was scared.” Kyungmin’s shoulders slumped as her dad talked. “What if I forgot my lines or missed a step?” He chuckled at the memory, “I was scared I’d ruin our debut, but when I got on stage--I felt like I was meant to be there. The fans were amazing and they supported us. Your uncles supported me even when I did make mistakes. I learned each time I got back in front of the fans or the cameras.”

Kyungmin nodded, “So it’s not bad to be scared?”

“Not one bit. It’s something new. Of course it’ll be scary.” The director called for Kyungmin and her co-actor and she sucked in a breath. “I’ll be right here when you’re done. You can do it.” He hugged his daughter who squeezed him back.

When she let go of him she gave him a smile, “Thanks, appa. Stay here, okay? I’ll be back!” Her smile broadened into a grin when her dad nodded then ran off to the set. 

Seokjin let out a sigh as he looked at his phone, “Thank you Namjoon for the advice.” He read the text Namjoon sent him one last time before he pocketed his phone and watched his daughter perform her scene.

 

**Yoongi**

****

Yoongi knew the second Katelyn found out about what he had done, he would not exist. It wasn’t like he meant to leave their eldest, Eunmi, at the store. His hands were full of groceries. He had told his eight year old to keep a tight grip on his shirt and he thought she had listened. But after discarding the groceries in the car, his eyes turned to where Eunmi should have been only to see the asphalt. His eyes widened as he called out for Eunmi in the parking lot not once caring about the looks he received by the people around him. He shut the trunk and rushed back into the store as panic set in and set him on fire. He mumbled apologies as he bumped into others as he looked for his daughter. 

His panic vanished when he saw his daughter in the cereal aisle with Sierra and Shion. Sierra was kneeling in front of Eunmi who’s face was flush as she kept from crying. Sierra rubbed her shoulder as she took out her cell phone and Yoongi called out.

“Eunmi!” 

Eunmi looked over at him, “Appa!” She ran from Sierra and to Yoongi who immediately pulled her into his arms. He could feel her quake in his arms as he picked her up. 

Yoongi looked over at Sierra who just smiled and waved before she head off to find her groceries with her son rushing towards his favorite cereal. “Let’s go home, yea?” Eunmi buried her head in his shoulder as she gave a curt nod. 

 

Yoongi placed Eunmi into her seat and before he could strap her in, Eunmi broke into tears. Yoongi pulled Eunmi out of the car seat and held her. “I’m sorry baby. That must have been scary, yea?” She cried harder not able to reply. He held her in his arms until she calmed down.

“What if mommy and daddy don’t find me next time?” She sniffled.

“If you ever get lost, mommy and daddy will always find you.” She held out her pinky in front of Yoongi’s face and he wrapped his pinky finger over it causing her to grin. “Why don’t we get some ice cream before we head home?” 

Eunmi nodded excitedly as Yoongi got her back in her car seat and he handed her one of her favorite teddy bears. He shut her door and headed to the driver seat. As he got in he heard Eunmi mumble, “What was that baby girl?”

Eunmi petted the head of her teddy bear as she looked at her dad, “We can’t tell mommy about this. She would cry.”

Yoongi felt a breath of relief as he started the car, he’d survive another day. “Yea, this will between Eunmi and appa.”

 

However, when he got home he was greeted by a severally pissed off Katelyn who found out about the day’s event by Sierra who texted her.

 

**Hoseok**

****

How Elfie convinced Hoseok to take Liam out on a nature walk was beyond him. Originally, Liam had asked his mom to take him on a nature walk and she was more than ready to drop everything to do so. However, being the klutz she was, Elfie sprained her ankle after taking a tumble off the step ladder that her oldest son, Yohan, insisted she didn’t use during her cleaning spree.

Hoseok had nothing against the nature walk, really he thought it was safe if it was him and not Elfie. But he knew his nine year old. The one who would all but freeze up at the sight of a bug. The idea that he of all people would ask to go on the walk. Though, Hoseok didn’t fail to realize Liam biting back tears each time a flying insect past his head a few times. Liam tensed once more as he viciously sought his surroundings as if something was about to grab him. 

 _Elfie had mentioned he’s been acting weird..._  Hoseok thought to himself. Liam, though he was nine, was a crybaby. Well as Elfie would call it, a boy in tune with his emotions. Liam would cry if Yohan took control and made him do homework or clean his room. But as of late, he’s done it with no tears or pouts. Hoseok wanted to think of it as a step in a good direction, but Elfie worried like crazy. 

 

Hoseok let out a breath before he came to a stop, “Let’s rest a bit here.” He noticed two boulders beside one another and pointed, “We can sit there just careful of the bugs.”

Liam swallowed as he gave a stiff nod, “Okay...” His voice shook.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked as his eyebrow rose.

“Nothing…” Liam stuck out his chest and took a breath, “I can sit there! That’s what big boys do! We’re fearless.” 

Hoseok hummed, “Is that so?” He leaned against the larger boulder. “I don’t think big boys are fearless. I thi--” Hoseok froze as the color drained from his sons face. “What’s wrong?”

Liam pointed as a spot beside Hoseok on the boulder and screamed, “SPIDER!”

Hoseok jumped back as a scream left his lips. He watched the spider fall off the boulder and he moved further away in fear it would approach him. All the while, his son let out the loudest laugh he could muster in his tiny body. Hoseok put his hands on his knees, “I’m too old for this.” He looked at his son and threw up a hand, “And you--Why are you laughing at me? I could have died!”

“You’re such a scaredy-cat, appa!” Liam grinned. 

“And here I had this whole speech about how being scared is a good thing...” Hoseok brushed his hands on his cargo pants. He cleared his throat as he straightened up, “How about we go to the park? Or better, a toy store. This place gives me the creeps.”

Liam nodded, “Me too.” Hoseok held out his hand and Liam took it as they walked back the way they came. “But, if mom asks... we did the walk.”

“Oh totally” Hoseok agreed.

 

**Namjoon**

****

Being two hard working parent, Sierra and Namjoon, would work crazy hours. They both missed out on a lot in their children’s upbringing, but they almost made a way to make up for it. And sure, they were both busy, but neither of them never neglected to see changes in their two sons. Especially with their oldest, eleven year old Shion. It wasn’t hard for Sierra to notice a major change.

It was minor things, the once athletic boy suddenly said how much he hated football and basketball and dropped the teams at school. He didn’t go over to friend’s homes after school and was often found in his room. He was harsher with his younger brother, Dabin. Sierra often had to intervene when her oldest said words that no child should say. 

Then, she began to notice more. Shion came home with small cuts to some giant bruises. Every time she demanded what happened, he had a new excuse at the ready. “We were rough housing”, “We played dodgeball and my skin bruises easily”, or the classic “I fell up some stairs”. Sierra was suspicious and she didn’t hesitate to confine in Namjoon and tell him what she suspected.

 

It was a Saturday and Shion was outside shooting hoops in front of the house. Sierra was making lunch with Dabin at her side which was enough for Shion to get a break from her peskiness. After a couple of dribbles behind what his mom had painted as the three pointer line, Shion took the shot. He watched the ball soar in the sky with excitement only for the ball to hit the rim and make a sharp left from the hoop. “Dang...” He scratched the back of his head as he headed to retrieve the ball.

“Head’s up” his dad called out before he passed the ball to Shion who caught it with ease. “What are you doing out here?”

Shion shrugged, “Clearing my head.”

Namjoon nodded, “Mind if I play you a bit?” 

“Mom sent you here to talk to me, right? I told her I was fine. The bruises are from some games we played in gym. That’s it” Shion grew defensive as he pressed the ball into his side.

Namjoon held up his hands, “Hey, I believe you. I used to come home after playing football with a couple bruises, but I also knew a girl who had bruises for other reasons.” Shion’s head tilted to the side and Namjoon approached him to take a seat on the porch swing. Shion reluctantly followed curious about the story. “You see, she was super smart and musically gifted. I think a lot of people were jealous, but neither here nor there. She had a small group of close friends when I met her, but she was friends with everyone. I was an exchange student at her school. She was always pretty happy, but it changed one day. One moment she was always happy and the next she was friendless and alone. She was a perfect target for bullies at our school.”

Shion’s jaw dropped, “What? That’s messed up! I don’t understand why people do things like that. Was she pretty too?”

“Gorgeous.” Namjoon nodded, “I didn’t understand it. She shut down due to it all, but it only got worse for her. The verbal bullying became physical. At first, I thought it wasn’t any of my business. She wasn’t my problem.” Shion’s fist clenched as his eyes got darker and Namjoon noticed his demeanor change. “At least that’s what I thought at first. Until I saw her crying in the hallway after everyone had gone home. I don’t know why, but I had the urge to protect her.”

“So what’d you do?”

“I confronted the bullies. Told them I reported them to the office and our teacher and her mom. The school reacted fast too. Talked to the entire school about bullying and suspended the ones who put their hands on the girl. But it wasn’t enough for her, she had so many scars from her so called friends and so she switched schools.”

Shion frowned, “What happened to her? Did she get to be happy? Make friends? She can’t just be sad, right?” He began to panic.

Sierra walked out with Dabin right behind her, “What are you two doing over here?” She asked with her hand on her hip.

Namjoon grinned sheepishly, “Telling him a story about us when we were kids.” Shion’s eyes widened as he looked from his mom to his dad who put his finger on his lips.

Sierra let out an exasperated sigh, “Don’t you go boring him. Dabin thought of a great idea and thought it’d be nice to go to the park and eat at the pond. You in?” She asked more towards Shion than her husband. He nodded with a smile on his face and Sierra walked over and kissed his forehead. “Good. Bring the ball, we can play at the basketball court too.” She kissed her husband’s cheek before she headed back inside with Dabin. 

Shion whipped his head towards his dad with wide eyes, “That story was about mom?” He said a little louder than he expected. 

Namjoon chuckled, “Yea... It was. Fear and being weak does things to all of us, but you never have to handle it alone. Your mom had me and the school  _and_ Mama K. You and Dabin have us, your uncles, Mama K, and your grandparents of course. Everyone has at least one person willing to help.” Namjook stood from the swing and stretched, “Now, let’s go get ready before mom starts lecturing me for making you drag your feet” he grinned. 

Namjoon headed towards the front door when Shion abruptly stood. “Hey dad” he paused as his dad turned to him. He swallowed hard as he looked his dad in the eyes. His eyes began to water, but he refused to break down into tears, “I’m getting bullied at school... They hit and punch me and I don’t know what to do.”

Namjoon returned to his son’s side and threw his arm over his shoulders, “I know. We’ll deal with it Monday, okay?"

Shion spun the ball in his hands with a side grin, “Yea! First, I wanna beat you at basketball.”

Namjoon grinned widely as his son sprinted to the front door, “You’re on!” He rushed after ignoring the disproving tongue click from his wife as the two raced about the house before they got ready.

 

**Jimin**

****

Gymnastics ran in Yeona’s genes. Her dad was one of the best dancers she knew and her mom was an acrobatic and dance instructor. Even her older sister, Nari, was excellent in gymnastics even though she only learned it when she was five. Yeona though, she wasn’t graced with the natural art of dance or gymnastics. Not like her family. Sure, her dad, Jimin, took classes for dance, but her mom, Daeun, was already gifted with it from the stories her grandma told her. And Nari, she didn’t even like it. She quit because she liked volleyball more and she was still better than Yeona who’s been in classes since she was 3. 

Seven years and she still didn’t feel like she was good enough. The pressure weighed on her as the junior competition neared. Her mom suggested Yeona should hold off another year as to not stress herself, but Yeona only took it as lack of faith. Yeona knew she wasn’t the best, but she thought she had some skills at least. Even now that was questionable.

 

It only got worse the day of the competition. Her mom and Nari were in the bleachers. Her mom analyzed each participant with a careful eye. Would her mom do the same to her? Would she judge her harsher being a Park? Nari met Yeona’s eyes and gave her two thumbs up. That only made the dread sink in. What if she missteps? Falls face first on the beam or somersaulted to much and hit the wall? 

She swallowed hard as she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turned around expecting her coach, Aunt Chaeyeon, to tell her it was her turn, but was happy when she was greeted by her smiling dad. “You made it!” She let out a relieved breath. 

“Course I made it! I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He held out the flowers in his hands, “These are for you.”

Yeona giggled, “Where am I supposed to put those? I’m about to go out there” she nudged towards the stadium.

“Right...Right.” Jimin hit his hand against his head, “Your mom always says that I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my neck.” He pulled back the flowers and he extended a hand to hug her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine” she let out a breath of air through her teeth. “I’m doing great. This is easy.” 

“Nervous at all?”

She scoffed, “Dad, I’m a Park. We don’t get nervous.”

Jimin chuckled, “Your grandma got to you, huh? Parks’ get scared too. I was scared when I debuted even before then when I was learning to dance as a kid. I was always scared to screw up.”

Yeona smiled, “Yea, but dad. You and mom were both acrobatic and dancers, so why would I screw up?”

“Nerves do that to people, kiddo.”

Yeona deflated as her shoulders slumped, “I'm scared.” She sank down to the ground and her father followed suit.

Jimin nodded, “It’s normal. Everyone feels like that some point or another.”

“But, I’m like terrified. Like, I feel sick and I didn’t even eat this morning. What if I mess up? What if I disappoint you guys?”

“You can’t disappoint us! No way could you. It’s just your nerves talking.” Yeona bit her lip and Jimin grabbed her hand. “This will go away, you know? Once you keep performing. It’ll just stop. You’ll forget it ever existed. That’s what your mother and I did. We focused on our performances that our nerves were ignored.”

Chaeyeon approached the two, “Hey, no parents in this section. I already kicked your wife out.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes as he slowly got to his feet, “What’re you gonna do? Kick me?” 

“I’m not above kicking your butt in front of your child” she got in a fighting stance. Jimin held up his hands and Yeona let out a laugh. “You ready, Yo-yo. You’re up next.”

Yeona’s laughed ceased as she took a deep breath. She looked at her dad who gave her a nod. “Yea, I’m ready Auntie!”

“It’s coach” Chaeyeon whined as she walked Yeona to the stadium. 

 

Jimin made his way up to his wife and daughter, Nari, who had her phone up ready to film. He took a seat by his wife and she rubbed his arm, “How’d it go?” She whispered.

Jimin grinned and took her hand into his, “I think she’ll be fine. She’s as determined as you are.”

 

**Taehyung**

 

Taehyung’s youngest child, and only daughter, Minhee, was terrified of dogs outside of Luna and Yeontan. After a bad incident with a stray dog when she was six, Minhee avoided all dogs outside of her family dogs. 

Naomi and Taehyung tried to show Minhee that other dogs weren’t all bad or scary, but she would shut down and their plans always went awry. So, Taehyung, without Naomi’s knowing, decided to take their eight year old out for a daddy and daughter date to an animal shelter. 

Minhee’s tiny body froze in front of the entrance when some dogs barked seeing her. Her face pales as tears began to fill her eyes. Taehyung picked her up and moved her way from the dog side of the shelter. They entered the cat area and Minhee’s smile returned as she played with a kitten with a half black half orange face. The colors were perfectly even on both sides as the rest of the body was black with a white chest. 

Taehyung nodded, “I’m gonna go see the dogs, so if you want to come join me you can.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead before he headed back to the dog side. 

Minhee could hear a kennel open and her dad’s laugh that peaked her interest. She reluctantly handed the kitten to the shelter owner before she raced back to her dad. She froze for a moment at the door where she saw her dad in front of a giant dog who was excited and licked Taehyung’s face repeatedly. “Dad...”

Taehyung looked back to his daughter and smiled. He put the dog’s paws on the ground and held out a hand towards her, “Come on.” Minhee slowly made her way through the walk way. She tried not to show how scared she was as she reached her dad and took his hand. “Open your hand with your palm up--yea just like that” he guided her hand in front of the dog who pressed its wet nose on it. 

She squinted at the feeling but soon the dog rubbed it’s face in her hand for her to pet him. Her hand guided up to the top of his head and she touched his fluffy head. She giggled, “He’s soft.”

“Yea, he is, right?” 

 

Taehyung let her pet the dog for a while before calling it a day, “Let’s head home, Minnie.”

Minhee had huge puppy dog eyes, “I don’t want to go.”

“Mommy’s waiting at home for us” he replied.

“Oh” Taehyung and Minhee turned to see Sojin and her oldest son, Youngmin. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Just a daddy daughter date. What about you?”

Youngmin pointed at the dog Minhee played with, “We came to see that dog.” 

Sojin rubbed her eleven year old’s head, “We told him that if he could raise enough money to adopt a dog and show he was responsible enough, we’d let him pick a dog. Took a while for his fear of dogs to subside, but hey I’ve always wanted to have a dog in the family.”

“He’s nice!” Minhee grinned as Youngmin approached. 

Youngmin petted the dog with a large grin. The dog licked his hand which only made him laugh. “I want him!”

Sojin looked from her son to Taehyung, “Only if Minhee’s family doesn’t plan to buy him.” 

Taehyung shook his head, “No, we were just visiting. He’s all yours buddy. Take care of him.” Youngmin grinned from ear to ear as he began to pull out the money he saved up. 

 

Taehyung and Minhee got to the car and he helped Minhee into the car, “You have fun?” 

“I did!” Taehyung handed her the box after Minhee got her seat belt on. “We’re going to put Kiki here so she doesn’t fall” she put the box beside her.

Taehyung nodded, “Good idea. Make sure you don’t take her out until we get home. Hopefully mom won’t be mad that we went and adopted a cat...” He bit his lip already dreading telling Naomi about the new four legged animal. “She’s going to kill me.”

True to his words, when he got home, Naomi was mad at Taehyung for buying a kitten. However, thanks to Minhee’s puppy dog eyes and the cuteness of the cat, Naomi didn’t stay mad for very long.

 

**Jungkook**

 

Ten year old, Haneul, had always looked up to his dad. He wanted to be just like his dad and took vocal lessons as well as dance lessons. So when his school had a talent show, Haneul immediately signed up and asked his dad to help him with a choreography. To Jungkook’s surprise, the song Haneul had chosen was an older song from BTS. Jungkook immediately agreed. He loved all the father son bonding he could get.

Mia knew why Haneul wanted to perform his dad’s song. He inherited his father’s love of music. He also grew up seeing his dad like a superhero. She knew Haneul wanted to impress his dad, but he didn’t tell Jungkook about the upcoming talent show. She had suspected it was because he wasn’t confident with himself and didn’t want to look bad in front of his dad who was known around the world as the golden maknae. 

 

One day before practice, Jungkook headed over to the family bookstore to see his wife’s head buried in a book. He shook his head as he headed over to here, “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I am working” she replied not once glancing from the book. “It’s called working my brain. You’d know if you read more often.” 

Jungkook placed a lunchbox on the counter beside his wife, “Here’s your lunch. You left it at home.”

Mia placed the book down as she met Jungkook’s eyes, “I was wondering where I put that.” She adjusted her glasses, “Thanks. Oh, since I have you here, will you be working on the 17th?”

“That’s next Friday, right?” Jungkook pulled out his phone, “No, I’m not. Why?”

“Haneul’s talent show is that day at 6.”

“Talent show? What talent show?”

Mia placed a hand over her mouth, “Oops, wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Or that he wants to perform the song you two have been practicing too.”

Jungkook gave his wife a knowing smile, “Your secret is safe with me.” He pecked her lips, “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Jungkook said nothing to Haneul about the talent show. It was Wednesday, only two days before the show, and he noticed how unfocused Haneul was. Each time Haneul stepped wrong he got angry with himself and finally Jungkook called for a break. He handed Haneul a bottle water as he wiped off his glasses. 

Haneul’s face burned from the heat and aggravation he felt, “I keep messing up, but I know that steps.”

Jungkook took a seat next to him and sucked down some water, “You can remember the steps all you like, but if you start thinking too much or get unfocused you’ll mess up. You have to put your all into it, so what’s keeping you from doing that?”

“Nothing...”

“Is it about the talent show Friday?” Jungkook guess and when Haneul’s eyes widened Jungkook smiled, “Bingo! How come you didn’t tell me about it?”

Haneul looked at the ground, “Because talent shows aren’t cool. Being scared to dance in front of a crowd isn’t cool either…”

Jungkook chuckled, “I know the feeling.”

“Do you?”

“Yup, when I debut with BTS, though I didn’t look like it, I was nervous that I’d mess up. That I’d miss a step and people would see or I missed a note.” Jungkook grinned at the memory. “I was scared too and I was much older than you.”

Haneul looked at his dad in awe, “But… you looked so cool on all your stages.”

“Yea I had a lot of people there to support me. Your grandparents, your uncles, and your mom. They all knew I could do it and that gave me confidence.” Jungkook explained. “It’s just like this talent show for you. You have so many people behind you that support you and love you.”

Haneul frowned, “But what if I can’t do it? What if I mess up”

Jungkook stood as he outstretched his arms, “You can do whatever your heart contents, Haneul. I pursued my dreams and look where I am now.” Jungkook grinned, “And if you mess up, you learned something you still need work on. It’s still a win win.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint you… and if I mess up…”

Jungkook stopped for a moment before he knelt in front of him and patted this shoulder, “The only way you can disappoint me is if you don’t chase after your own dreams, okay?” Haneul nodded, “Good, now, you ready to practice again?”

“Yea… and dad?”

“Yup?”

“You think you’d have time to go to the talent show… you know…” Hanuel blushed. “To see me pursue my dreams?”

Jungkook ruffled his son’s hair before he pulled him into a hug, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, kiddo.”

 

Mia walked into the bedroom that night after making sure the kids were asleep to find an upset Jungkook. She crawled on the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind as he had his head in hand. “What’s wrong Kookie?”

“Do I set high standards for him? Do I make our kids feel like they’ll disappoint me if they fail? Is that why they always go to you first? I scare them?” 

Mia kissed his shoulder blade, “No. Those three love you to pieces. Haneul just doesn’t want to disappoint you. He sees how perfect his dad does everything and he wants to be just like that.”

“I’m nowhere near perfect...” his hand touched hers. “I don’t want them to think they have to compare themselves to me.”

Mia nodded, “They’re kids. They only see so much. As they grow, they’ll see that nothing is perfect, but right now they-especially Haneul, see you as a role model. You just have to be there for him. Help him grow.”

Jungkook turned his body towards his wife and took her into his arms, “I’m just scared I’ll be the reason he loses his confidence.” 

"Don’t worry, I think your talk today really helped build a common ground.” she pulled back from him and crawled under the covers. “Let’s go to bed, okay. I promise it’s all fine.”

Jungkook sighed as he followed suit. He leaned to give her a kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist. “I don’t know where I’d be without you and the kids.” He whispered before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
